Twilight Wishes
by everlasting.snow
Summary: Sakura finally returns to Tomoeda,after a few years. What awaits her there? And who's behind all those mysterious happenings? SS My first fanfic!Plz RR Sorry to all my readers before, the story got deleted. Originally more than 200 reviews! [Complete]
1. Chapter 1

Twilight Wishes 

"…" Talking

… Point of Views

… Scene Changes

# … # Thoughts and Songs

(…) My unnecessary comments

_Quick Intro + Characters:_

_The gang is now 15 years old. In primary school, Sakura Kinomoto moved to Korea because of her father's job. Now she is planning to return to Tomoeda, where her best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji, still lives. (Sakura has never met any of the gang yet, besides Tomoyo.) _

_Sakura Kinomoto: A very cheerful and hyperactive girl with shoulder-length auburn coloured hair and dazzling emerald eyes. She is very athletic and loves to play volleyball and cheerlead._

_Tomoyo Daidouji: Tomoyo was Sakura's best friend since childhood. She has long, flowing dark blue hair and has a craze for videotaping. She loves designing and making clothes for Sakura and then videotapes her in them._

_Syaoran Li: Syaoran is usually the silent and mysterious type, but is the most popular guy in school. He has messy, chocolate brown hair, which covers part of his eyes. His eyes are a nice shade of amber. His talents include soccer and martial arts._

_Eriol Hiiragazawa: Eriol is one of Syaoran's best friends. His hair is neatly combed and is in the colour of navy blue. His eyes are a shade of azure blue. He enjoys swimming and playing soccer._

_Meiling Li: Meiling is one feisty girl. She is known for her attitude and toughness. Syaoran is her cousin. She has long, silky black hair and ruby red eyes. She is skilled in martial arts and likes playing volleyball._

Chapter 1…

On the Internet

After school, Sakura was bored to death and Kero didn't help either. He was always eating, sleeping or playing video games. Sakura signed into the Internet to see who was on. #_Yes! Tomoyo's on…# _She thought silently. They soon started chatting.

_ChErRy BlOsSoM gAl: _(This is Sakura talking for all you peoples who don't know!)

_Hey Tomoyo!_

_KaWaIi AnGeL: _(You should who this is. For all who don't know, it's Tomoyo.)

_Hey Sakura! Watz up?_

_ChErRy BlOsSoM gAl:_

_Besides being bored to death, nothing much except…_

_KaWaIi AnGeL:_

_Ooh…What Sakura? Tell me, tell me, tell me!_

_ChErRy BlOsSoM gAl:_

_Well…_

_KaWaIi AnGeL:_

_TELL ME! I CANT WAIT ANY LONGER! JUST TELL ME!_

_ChErRy BlOsSoM gAl:_

_Fine. I'm coming back to Tomoeda tomorrow! Whoopee!_

_KaWaIi AnGeL:_

Omigosh! That is just soo cool! I can't wait for you to try on all the new clothes I've made for you! KAWAII!

"Kaijuu! Dinner's ready!" yelled a voice from downstairs.

" Coming Touya! And I'm not a kaijuu!" Sakura yelled back at her older brother.

ChErRy BlOsSoM gAl:

_I've got to go Tomoyo. See you tomorrow!_

_KaWaIi AnGeL:_

_I'll come pick you up tomorrow morning! Bye!_

Sakura was so excited that she didn't even pay attention to what she was eating and just bolted down the lot. Taking a packet of choc chip cookies, she headed back up to her room.

"Anything for me?" asked Kero, the guardian of the Clow book.

"Just a packet of cookies…" replied Sakura, who was the Card Mistress.

"THANK-YOU SOO MUCH SAKURA!" shouted Kero as he stuffed large chunks of cookie in his mouth. Feeling to excited to do anything else, Sakura went to bed trying to get some sleep…

TBC

I'm finally done the first ever chapter of my first ever fan fiction! For all the people who are reading this right now, please, please, please do me a favor and click the little button below reading 'Submit a review'. Thank you so much if you're going to do that! That'll help me with my confidence to continue writing. Anyway, hopefully you'll keep reading! Bye!

MyStIc BlOsSoM


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight Wishes 

"…" Talking

… POV's

… Scene Changes

(…) Just my little comments

#…# Thoughts

Thank-you to my first reviewer, cheerysakura88! The chapters are going to be longer as I keep writing.

Chapter 2

At the Airport

Sakura got off the plane at exactly 7.30 am that morning. She wasn't much of a morning person, but today, she was still hyper, if not even more than usual. _# It's great to be back_ _in Tomoeda again! # _She thought to herself. _# Where IS Tomoyo? I can't see her anywhere! # _ Sakura looked all around her and finally spotted her childhood best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji. Sakura ran through the crowd of people towards Tomoyo.

" It's SO good to finally see you again Tomo!" squealed a delighted Sakura.

" Yeah…It's been a while." Replied Tomoyo. "We should get going, you don't want to miss your first day of school, now do you?"

" Hoe? There's still school! I totally forgot with all the excitement," said Sakura.

"Let's go already!"

In the Car

"I can't wait to introduce you to everyone, Saku! I've got the most coolest clothes for you to wear for your first day!" Tomoyo squealed with her eyes shining with excitement. (The school they go to wear casual clothes…)

"Oh no…" muttered Sakura quietly.

"What was that Sakura?"

" Nothing, Tomoyo"

8 am at Tomoyo's mansion

(They've already dropped off Sakura's stuff at her house. Touya's at his part time job and her dad's at work.)

"SAKURA!" Tomoyo nearly screamed. " Come here and change into these clothes that I made!" and with that she pushed Sakura into the bathroom with her new creations. Sakura came out wearing a hot pink singlet top with a sparkly cherry blossom design on one side. And to match that, she wore a black skirt that reached up to mid-thigh.

"KAWAII!" screamed Tomoyo, as she whipped out her video camera.

"Tomoyo…Do I _really _have to wear this?" asked Sakura.

"Of _course_ Sakura, why shouldn't you?" replied Tomoyo. They took their school bags and headed out for Tomoeda High.

At school, before class

Tomoyo led Sakura to a bunch of people, that Tomoyo obviously hung out with.

"Okay gang. Meet my best friend Sakura Kinomoto who came back from Korea!" Tomoyo announced. There were six people there in total.

"Sakura, this is Chiharu Mihara," she gestured to a girl with shoulder length brown hair, which was tied in two plaits.

"Hi Mihara-san" she smiled cheerfully.

"No no, please, all friends of Tomoyo's are friends of ours. Right gang? So feel free to call us by our first names," Chiharu smiled back.

"But only if you call me Sakura," replied Sakura. There was a general agreement of "Okay" and "Sure". Tomoyo continued to introduce everyone.

" Naoko…" She was another girl with shoulder length brown hair, but she had glasses.

"Rika…" She has short reddish brown hair.

"Yamazaki…" He has short blue hair.

"Oh…and by the way Yamazaki lies a lot so don't bother listening to him and his lies," Chiharu butted in.

"Eriol…" He has navy blue hair and azure eyes and wore glasses.

"And last of all Syaoran Li…" He had messy chocolate brown hair that grew over his amber red eyes.

_# All of them seem pretty nice. Tomoyo sure has nice friends. #_ Sakura thought to herself.

_Ding Ding Ding!_

"Sakura, we'd better get going…you don't want to be late…" Tomoyo stated and tugged at her arm.

In class

"Okay class, today we will be having a new student join us. So please make her feel welcome." Terada-sensei began. Sakura shuffled her feet nervously. "Please introduce yourself, Miss. Kinomoto."

Sakura stepped forward. "Konnichiwa. My name is Sakura Kinomoto, but please, just call me Sakura. I love cheerleading and playing volleyball, but I hate Maths. I was originally from here, but I moved to Korea and now I've come back." She glanced around the class and saw that most of the guys were looking interested, but some of the girls were looking annoyed.

"Please take a seat next to Miss. Daidouji." And from there, the boring maths class began…

At lunch

The news that a new girl had just arrived at that school spread around ever so quickly. Sakura Kinomoto instantly became the most popular girl in school. Sakura and the rest of the girls were sitting beneath a fully bloomed cherry blossom tree, eating and just talking when three girls approached them.

"What do you want?" asked Chiharu, glaring at all three of them.

"Chill, Mihara. I just wanted to talk to Sakura Kinomoto," one of them replied coolly, who was obviously the leader.

Sakura stood up and faced them. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Umm…yes? Let me introduce myself. I'm Katrina and this is Sara and Tessa." Sakura instantly recognized her. She was the one of the people who looked annoyed in class when she introduced herself. "Well, if you're not doing anything, do you want to go shopping with us or something? Maybe you could hang out with us instead of those losers." She gestured towards Chiharu, Rika, Naoko and Tomoyo. Sakura instantly felt anger, but she kept her cool. "Sorry Katrina, but I don't need friends like you, when I've got friends like them."

"Suit yourself," Katrina shot back, obviously trying to control her temper. And with that they walked off.

"So…" Sakura began, still a little annoyed. "Mind explaining?"

All four of the girls launched into an explanation.

"Well, you already know, they are Katrina, Sara and Tessa." Started Naoko.

"They are the one and only school sluts," announced Rika.

"Katrina used to be nice and friendly and all that, but one day, she just suddenly changed." Continued Chiharu.

"Sara and Tessa only hang out with her because they think she's popular. Katrina has gone out with almost all the guys, except Li and Eriol, but has never had a steady relationship with any of them." Explained Tomoyo.

"She probably wanted _you_ to hang out with them because you are now _the_ most popular girl in Tomoeda High." Finished Rika.

Sakura nodded understandingly. "That explains it…"

(I'm skipping the rest of school. It's all boring, the usual school stuff…)

After school

After school, Tomoyo and Sakura waited outside the school gate for Eriol and Syaoran. They were all going to go over to Tomoyo's mansion.

"There they are!" Exclaimed Tomoyo, gesturing to them to hurry up. "What took you guys so long?" asked Tomoyo. "Me and Sakura have been waiting here for nearly twenty minutes."

"Soccer practice," mumbled Syaoran, avoiding Sakura's questioning gaze, with a distinct blush on his cheeks, but being as dense as Sakura was, she didn't notice anything wrong.

"Enough talk already and let's go!" said Tomoyo, while she dragged the three of them towards her house.

At Tomoyo's House

"You guys go on downstairs, while I get Sakura to try on my new costumes," Tomoyo said, starting to get a little bit hyperactive.

"Then what's the point of us coming here-"

"JUST GO!" ordered Tomoyo, pointing to the door. The two boys retreated back downstairs. For the next ten minutes, Tomoyo got Sakura to try on all these multi-coloured clothes ranging from skirts to shorts and red through to black.

Each time Sakura came out of the bathroom, Tomoyo would shriek, "KAWAII!" while poor Sakura stood there sweat dropping (anime style! ) And wearing an expression kind of like this T.T. (LoL! I like those).

In the living room

Meanwhile, with the guys…

"I wonder why Tomoyo even asked us to come…" said Eriol, trying to start a conversation.

"Mmm…" was all Syaoran said, he was too busy thinking about a certain someone.

-Long Silence-

"Soo…Do you think that Sakura's still alive?" Eriol asked.

"Hmm…Knowing Tomoyo, probably not…" replied Syaoran.

TBC

Finished chapter 2! It's a bit of a boring place to finish, but my brother's really annoying at the moment. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Twilight Wishes 

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any other anime, so do not sue me.

"…" Speech

#…# Thoughts

… Scene change

… POV's

(…) My little comments

Flashback from the previous chapter… 

"_Soo…Do you think that Sakura's still alive?" asked Eriol._

"_Hmm…knowing Tomoyo, probably not…" replied Syaoran._

At the Kinomoto Residence

"HHHHHHOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEE! I'M LATE!" Sakura scrambled out of bed and started looking frantically in her closet for something good to wear to school.

There was a muffled gasp from under the pile of clothes that Sakura was throwing around.

"Sorry Kero, I'll get you a pudding later on" Sakura muttered and continued to look through her clothes. In the end, she ended up picking a pink tank top and a white skirt that reached just above her knee.

Sakura basically fled down the stairs, greeted her father and brother as cheerful as she could, put on her roller blades, grabbed a piece of toast and left.

She roller bladed as quickly as she could to school, being careful not to crash into someone or something.

At school

Sakura rushed to her locker and emptied what she needed for her next few classes, and ran to her first classroom. She quietly opened the door, expecting that the whole class would be staring at her, but instead, she only saw Syaoran.

"Konnichiwa Syaoran!" Sakura said, smiling. "But where is everyone else?" she said looking confused.

Syaoran blushed and pretended to read his book and muttered, "It's only eight o'clock Sakura."

"HOE! I'M SOO GONNA KILL TOUYA!" said a really annoyed Sakura.

"Who's Touya?" asked an interested Syaoran.

"Oh him…he's just my stupid, annoying, older brother…" replied Sakura, slumping into her seat which was in front of Syaoran's.

"Soo…why do _you_ come to school so early?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran glanced up from his book and quickly looked back down, preventing Sakura seeing the pink tinge on his cheeks.

"I not sure actually," he began. "I guess its just part of the routine, now that I'm used to it…"

"Oh, okay," replied Sakura. Just then the door burst open and in came Katrina, swaying her hips from side to side and flipping her long blonde hair.

"Hey Syaoran," she said seductively, acting as if Sakura wasn't there. Syaoran ignored her.

"Syaoran, honey, go out with me tonight?" she said, trying desperately to get his attention.

"It's Li to you," Syaoran said coldly, glaring at her. "Plus, who would want to go out with a slut like you?" Katrina was lucky that they weren't in public; otherwise she would've been too humiliated to even come to school.

"You'll regret that you ever rejected me Li," she said, her voice getting icy.

"Whatever," Syaoran replied without even looking at her.

"Humph!" and with that Katrina stalked out of the classroom.

For a while Sakura was silent until, "I can call you Syaoran, right?" she asked curiously.

"Umm…I guess…" Syaoran replied blushing madly.

"So, who _do_ you let call you by your first name?"

"Friends and family," he replied.

"But Tomoyo's your friend…and she still calls you Li."

"That's because…" Just then the door burst open for a second time and Syaoran was saved and didn't have to say why Tomoyo called him Li. In came Tomoyo, Rika, Chiharu and Naoko.

"Hi Sakura, Li," they all greeted them. Sakura stole a glance at Syaoran, but quickly replied, "Hey." Syaoran just nodded.

"So Sakura. Finally got out of the habit of sleeping in?" teased Tomoyo.

"Nope! Touya set my alarm clock an hour early. I'm so gonna kill him after school. You guys gonna join me?" asked Sakura.

"Umm…"

"I don't think…"

"Err…"

"Better not…"

"So much for _friends_…" said Sakura sarcastically.

"Thanks. Aren't we just the greatest?"

Later

Ding Dong 

Sorry for this announcement just before the bell. If you are a girl and you want to try out for this year's cheerleading squad, please go to the gym at lunch. And also, if anyone wants to try out for this year's boy soccer team go to the field at lunch. Thank you.

"So Sakura, you gonna try out for cheerleading?" Tomoyo asked.

"Definitely," replied Sakura. "What about you?"

"Cheerleading's not really my thing, but Rika, Chiharu and Naoko probably try out. Right girls?"

"Yep," they all cried in unison.

At lunch, the girls all walked down to the gym, with Tomoyo holding her video camera.

"This is going to be so kawaii!" she cried for the thousandth time.

"We get the point Tomoyo," they all said. They arrived in the gym on time, but Katrina and her loyal friends were there as well.

"Can I please have your attention everyone," said a voice into a microphone. "I know you're all excited about the cheerleading try outs, but please try to remain as calm as possible. Can I please have everyone lining up in alphabetical order." There was a sudden rush, as everyone tried to get in a single line.

"Okay. Now I'm going to tell you a bit about the squad. I will judge each and every one of you here today, but pick only six girls for the squads and a few emergencies. I will then pick a captain and a co-captain depending on how you train during the practices. When I call you up, please show me some of your best moves and I will jot down how you do. Okay, can I please have the first person up." The line slowly got smaller and smaller, until there was only half the amount there was at the start.

"Kinomoto Sakura, you're up." Sakura walked nervously up onto the gym mats and did a series of cartwheels and flips, not making any mistakes at all.

"Brilliant. Absolutely brilliant Miss. Kinomoto." The line decreased a little again and now it was Katrina's turn. There was murmuring from the girls who had already done their audition.

"That girl, Katrina…"

"She was captain of the cheerleading squad last year…"

"Is she really that good…"

"I hope she isn't, otherwise I won't stand a chance…"

Katrina finished her routine with only one tiny slip up.

"Very good," said the judge. Soon, there were no more people to audition.

The judge spoke in a loud and clear voice, "I have decided on who will make it onto the cheerleading squad." The whole room was silent. "The following people please make your way up here. Katrina…" Katrina smirked and whispered, "I knew it!" "Rika…" Rika smiled. "Sakura…" #Hoe!# She thought. "Chiharu…Naoko…and finally Danielle. (Someone I made up. She's not really important in this story.) These six people will be representing our school this year, unless I decide to switch a few people around. Thank you to everyone who tried out."

Tomoyo immediately rushed towards them. "Congratulations!" she cried happily.

"I'm so happy I got onto the squad!" said Sakura. "I didn't think I would make it."

Soccer Try Outs

"Hurry up Eriol. Do you want to go or not?" asked a very impatient Syaoran.

"Of course I do!" replied Eriol.

"Did you know that soccer…" Yamazaki started.

"Shut up Yamazaki or I'll call Chiharu over to deal with you," muttered Eriol.

They ran as fast as they could down to the field and made it just in time to hear the sensei's announcement.

"Welcome to the boys' soccer try outs. To do this fairly, I'm going to divide you into teams and you will play 10-minute rounds against the other teams. Make sure you give everyone a fair shot at the ball. Let's start." In the end there was ten teams of six. The sensei told team one and team two to start playing, while he jotted down some things on his writing pad. When ten minutes was up, he blew his whistle and sent team three and four up and he kept doing this until all the teams had a go.

"Now that I have seen all the people here play, I have decided who the eleven people for this year's soccer team are. Please come up here when I call out your name. Syaoran Li…Eriol Hiiragazawa…Matt Richards…Rick Liu…Kevin Wong…Yamazaki Takashi…Tian You Wang…Taylor Saunders…Mickey Lee…Tai Chang…and Jake Avery. (All the names except for Syaoran, Eriol and Yamazaki, I made them up. I have no idea about Japanese names, because I'm not Japanese. I live in Australia, but I can speak mandarin.) The extra people on the team will be on this list, which I will stick outside my office. The first training session is next Wednesday. I'll see those people then."

Back in class

"So, did you guys make the soccer team?" asked Rika.

"Yeah…all three of us did. Did you girls make the cheerleading squad?" asked Yamazaki.

"Yep! All four of us." Replied Naoko.

"But Sakura was by far the best! Don't you agree girls?" asked Tomoyo.

"Yeah…definitely." They all agreed. Sakura blushed, but didn't say anything. Syaoran looked at her and caught her eye. He looked away, turning more than five shades of red.

_# Ooh…looks like my cute little descendant has a little crush…#_ thought Eriol.

_# KAWAII! They'll make such a kawaii couple #_ thought Tomoyo. Tomoyo caught Eriol's eye and they suddenly had plans.

When class was dismissed, while everyone rushed towards the door, Tomoyo and Eriol stayed behind, so that they could discuss certain plans and Plan A would take place in exactly a week's time…

TBC

Yay! My third chapter! Please review for me and keep reading the next chapters I write.

MyStIc AnGeL gUrL


	4. Chapter 4

Twilight Wishes

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

Flashback from the last chapter 

When class was dismissed, while everyone rushed towards the door, Tomoyo and Eriol stayed behind, so that they could discuss certain plans and Plan A would take place in exactly a week's time…

Chapter 4

The next day at school

Everyone was sitting in their seats waiting for Terada-sensei to start the class. Well, everyone, everyone but Sakura and Syaoran.

"HOE! I'M LATE!" cried a panicking Sakura, rushing out of her house. Just then a limo stopped by and the window winded down and revealed the one and only Syaoran Li.

"Need a ride?" he asked.

"If it's not a problem for you, sure!" Sakura replied, smiling. She hopped into the seat next to Syaoran and the driver sped off to the school gates.

"Thanks for the ride Syaoran," said Sakura. "I would've been even more late if it weren't for you."

"It's really not a problem," replied Syaoran, hiding his blush.

"Well, I've got to go to Japanese class. See you later, Syaoran," said Sakura.

"Sakura, we're in the same class for Japanese." Sakura sweat dropped.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Heh heh." Syaoran fell over anime-style.

"We'd better get going."

"Okay."

They slid the door open quietly, but the whole class was looking at them.

"Please explain why you were late, both of you," said Terada-sensei calmly.

"Traffic," muttered Syaoran.

"And Sakura?"

"She was with me," Syaoran said quickly.

"All right then. But I must say that you must not be late again, understood?" asked Terada-sensei firmly.

"Yes Terada-sensei," said Sakura quietly. Syaoran jus nodded.

"Please take your seats." Sakura and Syaoran walked to their seats and sat down. The teacher then turned his back and the class started whispering.

"What were you doing with Syaoran?" asked a puzzled Tomoyo.

"He just gave me a lift, that's all," replied Sakura.

"That's _all_?" asked Rika.

" Umm…yeah…"

"Fine. We believe you this time, but maybe not next time," said Chiharu and then she, Rika, Tomoyo and Naoko burst into giggles. Sakura just looked confused.

With the guys…

"Soo, Li. What exactly were you doing with Sakura, eh?" asked Eriol.

"I just gave her a lift," he replied, shrugging.

"Is that all?" asked a guy called Steve.

"Come on man. We know you like her, don't deny it," said Eriol, shaking his head.

"Who?" blurted out Syaoran stupidly.

"Sakura, you baka!" said Eriol, looking annoyed.

"Do not," retorted Syaoran.

"Pfft, yeah right…" said all the guys together.

"Whatever," said Syaoran.

Ding dong 

Sorry for this announcement just before the bell. Would all the girls who want to try out for the school volleyball team, please go to the gym at lunch today. Anyone is welcome to come and watch. Thank you.

"Okay class. We've got homework today." Started Terada-sensei. Everyone groaned. "Write a two paged report on the history of Japan and its cultures. Class dismissed." Everyone cheered and rushed out the door.

Lunch

Sakura, Tomoyo, Rika, Chiharu, Naoko, Eriol and Syaoran ran down to the gym. Eriol and Syaoran found some seats in the audience, while the girls went down to write down their names. Unfortunately, as always, Katrina and her so called friends, were there as well. Katrina pushed Sakura aside.

"I'm warning you now, Kinomoto. Stay away from _my _Syaoran," Katrina threatened.

"Whatever," said Sakura coolly. "Let's go girls." And with that they turned away to write down their names.

The instructor told them what to do and they formed into teams and played games up to ten, while the instructor walked around with a clipboard, writing notes every now and again.

"Attention please everyone. I have now decided this year's girls' volleyball team," said the instructor. The gym filled with cheers. "The list will be placed on the window of my office so feel free to come and check it after school. Good day to you all."

The guys went down to find the girls and they walked down to their favourite Sakura tree to spend their remaining lunchtime. Yamazaki then joined them and they started chatting away.

Katrina stalked past them, talking to her two friends in voices that were just loud enough for them to hear.

"I'm definitely making the volleyball team. I mean, who could be better than me?" she said smugly.

"Sakura can beat you any day," muttered Chiharu.

"Who? Oh, you mean that bitch Kinomoto? She doesn't stand a chance," said Katrina carelessly, scanning her fingernails. Sakura stood up.

"You take that back!" she nearly screamed.

"And what if I won't? You were the worst thing that ever happened here Kinomoto. First, you take my place of being the cheerleading captain, and then you take Syaoran away from me. What else can you do to me?" said Katrina irritably and raised her hand to slap Sakura.

Sakura shut her eyes and waited for the slap to make contact, but to her surprise, it never came. She opened her eyes slowly and saw Syaoran in front of her, grabbing Katrina by the wrist very firmly.

"Don't you dare hurt Sakura," he said coldly.

"Why should you care Syaoran? It's not like _she's_ your friend or anything. She's a nobody and you're the most popular guy in school. I mean _I'm_ way more popular than she will ever be."

"Shut up Katrina. It's Li to you and Sakura is already way more popular than what you are," said Li.

Katrina wrenched her wrist out of Syaoran's grip, which had red marks all over it now. Katrina turned her heel and stormed off, obviously furious because the most popular guy in school had just humiliated her in public.

Sakura hugged Syaoran. "Thank you so much for standing up for me." She whispered.

"It's okay Sakura. I'll always be here to help you when you're in trouble. Always," said Syaoran hugging her back and blushed more than ten shades of red. To Syaoran, he felt as if they were destined for each other. They fit together perfectly, just like two pieces of a puzzle.

One week later

"Ready to put the plan A into action, Eriol?" asked Tomoyo during break time.

"It's definitely time Tomoyo." Replied Eriol. "We'll proceed with it after school."

Ding, Ding, Ding 

"Looks like time has run out. Finish the incomplete class work for homework please. Class dismissed." Said the teacher. Eriol and Tomoyo waited in the classroom for everyone to go out first. Syaoran was the last in the class to go out, besides Eriol and Tomoyo. He was just about to step out of the door when Eriol and Tomoyo blocked him.

"What do you want?" he asked looking slightly annoyed.

"We've got to talk my cute little descendant."

TBC

That's it for chapter four. Hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review. To see what Eriol and Tomoyo do to poor little Syaoran, keep reading the next chapters!

Until then,

MyStIc BlOsSoM gUrL


	5. Chapter 5

Twilight Wishes

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or any other anime.

"…" Speech

… Time change

#…# Thoughts

(…) Just my little notes

… POV's

Flashback from the last chapter 

"_What do you want?" he asked looking slightly annoyed._

"_We've got to talk my cute little descendant."_

On with the chapter…

Chapter 5

"Hurry up then. I don't have all day," said Syaoran.

Eriol closed the door behind him, while Tomoyo whipped out her camera. Syaoran looked suspiciously from one to the other.

"What is this all about?" asked Syaoran.

"Do you or do you not like her, Li?" asked Tomoyo, filming.

"Like who?" asked Syaoran, not catching on.

"Don't be daft Li. You know who we're talking about," said Eriol.

"…" Tomoyo and Eriol fell over anime style.

"My kawaii little Sakura, you idiot," said Tomoyo.

"AND WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I LIKE HER?" he nearly shouted.

"Because of the way you're shouting and blushing more than fifty shades of red," said Tomoyo calmly. Syaoran blushed even harder than before.

"And there you go again…" muttered Eriol.

"So Li. Ready to admit it yet?" asked Tomoyo.

"No way man."

"Come on man. Stop trying to hide it and say it already," said Eriol.

"Whatever, I'm getting out of here," said Syaoran and walked towards the door, but it was locked.

"What did you do to the door Eriol?" asked a very annoyed Syaoran.

"Just a simple locking charm my cute little descendant," replied Eriol.

"Stop calling me that," said Syaoran.

"Not unless you admit that you like Sakura."

"No! Give me some more reasons why you think that I like her then." Stated Syaoran.

"Fine. That's easy," said Tomoyo. "The way you act towards her is softer and calmer than usual because you're usually the cold and mysterious type."

"Okay…and what else?" ask Syaoran.

"You let her call you by your first name…" came Tomoyo's reply.

"I let all my good friends and family call me that!" retorted Syaoran indignantly.

"You don't even let me call you that!" said Tomoyo.

"Fine. You can call me that. Anything else?"

"Tapes," replied Eriol. "Tapes."

"What tapes?" murmured Syaoran.

"Tomoyo's got heaps of tapes of you acting strangely around Sakura. She's got them in her bag right now."

"You wanna see them Syaoran?" asked Tomoyo reaching inside her bag and pulling out a tape.

"NO! I most definitely do not want to see them." Replied Syaoran.

"Then admit it already, dude. Otherwise, Tomoyo will send the tape to everyone in the school," said Eriol simply.

"You wouldn't dare," said Syaoran, turning to face Tomoyo.

"Try me."

"Fine. But turn off the camera first," ordered Syaoran. Tomoyo glanced sideways at Eriol and nodded and turned it off.

"Now. Admit it already! Or the tape gets sent to everyone including Sakura," said Tomoyo.

"FINE!" shouted Syaoran. "I ADMIT IT! I LIKE HER. THERE! NOW I WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

"That's good enough my cute little descendant."

"Don't call me that!" said a really, really annoyed Syaoran.

"Whatever."

"Oh, and one more thing. Now that I have _admitted_, you two must promise not to tell anyone, especially Sakura." Said Syaoran, glaring at the both of them.

"That's alright then." Eriol smiled. "Our whole class has already figured it out by now, that is, everyone but Sakura of course."

"Sakura's so dense. I doubt she'll ever figure it out," said Tomoyo.

"Okay. If you two don't mind, I'd like to go home now." Said Syaoran.

"Fine. But one more thing before I unlock the door. You must promise to tell Sakura sooner or later." Said Eriol, very seriously.

"Whatever," muttered Syaoran and walked out of the classroom.

"Well, that went well," said a satisfied Eriol.

"Yeah, and I've even got it all on tape! KAWAII!" squealed Tomoyo.

"I've got to go now Tomoyo. See you tomorrow."

"Sayonara Eriol."

The next day

Sakura woke up to a bright early morning. Which was quite surprising actually, considering that it was a school day and Sakura wasn't really a morning person at all. She slipped on a pair of light blue jeans and a black singlet top and went downstairs to have some breakfast.

"Good morning Dad, good morning Touya," Sakura said cheerfully.

"Good morning Sakura," said Fujitaka, her dad. "Your up early today."

"Even I agree with Dad. I would have never imagined that a kaijuu like you would wake up so early on a school day," said Touya. Sakura stomped on his foot.

"OWW! What did you do that for?" screamed Touya.

"Don't call me a kaijuu!" Sakura pouted and helped herself to some pancakes. After a few slices, Sakura piled a few more pancakes onto her plate.

"I'm going to eat the rest of my pancakes up in my room," she explained to her dad and her brother. She entered her pale pink room and nearly got knocked down by her winged guardian, Kero.

"PANCAKES!" shouted Kero. "Thanks Sakura." And with that he ate them in a few gulps.

"Okay Kero, I'm going to school now," Sakura said. "Bye."

"Sayonara Sakura," replied Kero, starting up his video game. Sakura grabbed her backpack with had a cherry blossom design on it (It was designed by Tomoyo) and headed back downstairs.

"I'm going to school now!" she called as she put on her roller blades. She skated down the familiar pathway down to Tomoeda High. On the way, she passed Yukito, Touya's best friend.

"Hi Yuki," she said as she skated passed. She continued to skate to school. In a few minutes, she had arrived and went to her locker to get out her books for the next few classes. Then she headed off to her first classroom. Tomoyo, Rika, Naoko, Chiharu, Eriol and Syaoran were already there. Syaoran still looked grumpy. He obviously was still annoyed from what had happened yesterday.

"Hi!" Sakura greeted them, smiling.

"Hi," they all greeted back.

"There's supposed to be a new student coming to our class today," said Naoko.

"I hope that person is nice," said Rika.

"I would hate it if it was someone like Katrina. She makes me sick." Said Chiharu. Just then the teacher walked into the classroom and asked for everyone to take his or her seat.

"As some of you already know, we will be having a new student join us today. She has come from Hong Kong. Let me introduce you to…" A girl with long black hair stepped into the classroom and to the front of the room. Tomoyo gasped.

"Hey, it's Meiling!" she whispered.

"Meiling Li."

TBC

Yay! I've finally finished chapter six. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Thank you to my reviewers, but I wish to have more to help me gain more confidence. So please do me a favor and review and keep reading! Bye.

MyStIc BlOsSoM gUrL


	6. Chapter 6

Twilight Wishes 

"…" Talking

#…# Thoughts and songs

… Time and scene changes

(…) My little notes

… POV's

Flashback from the last chapter 

"_As some of you already know, we will be having a new student join us today. She has come from Hong Kong. Let me introduce you to…" A girl with long black hair stepped into the classroom and to the front of the room. Tomoyo gasped._

"_Hey, it's Meiling!" she whispered._

"_Meiling Li." _

Chapter 6

"Hi. I'm back again!" said the girl called Meiling. Syaoran groaned.

"Hi Meiling!" squealed Tomoyo jumping up from her seat. "It's been so long."

"Okay girls. I understand that you are happy to see Meiling back here again, but I have a class to teach you know?" said the sensei.

"Sorry," Tomoyo said quietly as she sat back down again.

"Meiling, please take the empty seat next to Mr. Li." Syaoran groaned again.

Meiling sat down and as the teacher turned his back, she faced Syaoran.

"Long time no see Xiao Lang." She said. Syaoran just nodded.

At lunch

Everyone crowded around Meiling.

"It's so good to see you again!" cried Chiharu, pulling her in a friendly hug.

"Yeah, you too Chi," Meiling said.

"Sakura, this is Meiling Li. She used to come here when you were still in Korea. Meiling returned to Hong Kong a year or two ago." Explained Tomoyo. "Meiling, this is one of my best friends, Sakura Kinomoto."

"Hi," said Sakura, merrily.

"Nice to meet you, Sakura," nodded Meiling. Meiling turned to Syaoran.

"You know about our engagement thing, Xiao Lang? Well, I-"

"YOU TWO ARE ENGAGED?" roared everyone in unison. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?"

"Well, me and Xiao Lang were _meant_ to be engaged to each other, but as I was about to say, before I was _rudely_ interrupted by _someone_, is that I broke the engagement off." Meiling explained.

"But why?" asked Sakura confused.

"Oh. That's because…" Meiling looked to the ground. "I have a boyfriend."

"KAWAII!" squealed Tomoyo. "Is he going to come here?"

"Yeah, I think so, just after he's made arrangements with his family and all."

"KAWAII!" squealed Tomoyo again. "I can't wait to film you two. KAWAII!"

Ding, ding, ding 

"Well, there goes the bell," sighed Sakura.

"You guys go on ahead we'll be there shortly." Said Tomoyo as she dragged Eriol and Meiling away.

"I guess it's okay to tell Meiling since she's Syaoran's cousin," she whispered to Eriol. Eriol nodded.

"Meiling, we have something important to tell you," said Tomoyo quietly.

Meiling smirked. "It's something to do with my dear cousin isn't it?"

"You got that right," said Eriol.

"And it's also to do with Sakura. Correct me if I'm wrong." Said Meiling.

"You hit the jackpot."

"Well, what have you been doing about it?" asked Meiling.

"We got Syaoran to admit that he likes Sakura yesterday," started Tomoyo.

"And how did it go?" asked Meiling, interested.

"Absolutely brilliant." Said Eriol, smirking. "Plus we've got it all on tape."

"We do?" asked Tomoyo, confused. "I thought I turned it off."

"You did. But I turned it back on again," Eriol grinned.

"Good one Eriol," said Meiling. "What do you plan on doing next?"

"Just a few little things to get them together," said Tomoyo.

"Mind if I help?" asked Meiling.

"Not at all, Mei," said Tomoyo.

"It's time to play…"

"MATCHMAKER!" the two girls squealed and burst into a fit of giggles.

"We'd better get to class now," pointed out Eriol.

"Oh, right," the two girls, answered.

In music class

"Okay class. We will be having a little competition for singing and dancing," announced the sensei. The whole class cheered.

"I will divide you into a group of five and you will decide on a song to sing. In two months time, we will gather together and have the performances and I will declare the winner and that group will receive a little prize."

Sakura, Syaoran, Meiling, Eriol and Tomoyo were put in the same group. Rika, Chiharu and Naoko were put with two other guys called Matt and Wang Li.

"Let's go to my house to decide what we're doing!" suggested Meiling. Syaoran groaned. Since he and Meiling were cousins, they lived in the same house or mansion, whatever you wanted to call it.

"We'll meet there at four after school. Is that okay with everyone?" Meiling asked looking around at them all.

"That's okay with me," said Tomoyo. "I just have to tell my mother where I'm going."

"That's the same with me," said Eriol.

"Me too," said Sakura.

"Great! Meet you there at four," said Meiling.

"Okay class. That's all for today. You may go now." Said the sensei.

Sakura followed Tomoyo to their lockers and they went to walk home.

"Want to come over to my house before we go to Meiling's?" Tomoyo asked Sakura.

"Yeah. That sounds cool," replied Sakura. "I just need to drop off my school bag at my house and tell my father."

Tomoyo waited outside Sakura's house, while Sakura went inside.

Sakura dropped her bag in her room and ran back downstairs.

"Touya! Where's Dad?" asked Sakura loudly. Touya appeared from the kitchen.

"He has to work late," replied Touya.

"Okay. Just to let you know, I'm going to Tomoyo's house for a bit and then going to a girl called Meiling Li's house afterwards to work on our music performance," Sakura explained to her brother.

"Are any guys going there?" asked Touya protectively.

"_Touya_. Syaoran lives there as well and Eriol's coming," said Sakura.

"The Li Syaoran?" asked Touya.

"Well, yeah," said Sakura.

"If that gaki does anything to hurt you, I'd be there to beat him to a pulp," said Touya, grinding his teeth together.

"Syaoran won't do anything, he's a friend," said Sakura. "I'm going now." And with that she closed the door behind her before Touya could say anything else.

"Sorry that took so long Tomoyo. Touya was being over protective again," sighed Sakura.

"That's okay Sakura. Let's go. I've got some dresses that I want you to try on for me. The sooner the better," squealed Tomoyo. Sakura sweat dropped.

They arrived outside Tomoyo's mansion in a few minutes. A maid opened the door for them.

"Please come in Miss. Daidouji and Miss. Kinomoto," she said politely.

"You're welcome to call me Tomoyo and I'm glad you still remember Sakura," said Tomoyo.

"Please call me Sakura," said Sakura looking around. She had forgotten how big Tomoyo's mansion was.

"Thank you Sakura and Tomoyo," said the maid and she closed the door after they walked in.

"Mum!" Tomoyo called. "I'm home and Sakura's with me."

"Sakura! Nice to see you again," said Sonomi, Tomoyo's mother.

"You too, Sonomi," said Sakura.

"Saku, let's go to my room now," said Tomoyo.

"I'll bring up a few snacks for you girls later," said Sonomi. The two girls headed up the marble steps to Tomoyo's room, which was a pale purplish blue colour with a huge closet in the corner, and a full sized mirror on the wall.

"Sakura! I've got the most kawaii outfits for you to try on!" said Tomoyo, opening up her closet. She grabbed one, stuffed it in Sakura's arms and pushed her towards the bathroom to change. Sakura emerged from the bathroom wearing a sleeveless pale pink top that reached just above her belly button and a white skirt that reached below her knee with long flowing fabric on the left.

"KAWAII!" squealed Tomoyo, filming Sakura's every move. Tomoyo grabbed another outfit and stuffed Sakura back inside the bathroom. She came out wearing a denim skirt that reached above her knee and a white top with a pretty, pink cherry blossom design with silver glitter on it.

After what seemed like an hour to Sakura, Tomoyo finally had enough of filming Sakura and her new outfits.

"Girls, I brought up some snacks for you," called Sonomi from outside the door as she knocked. Tomoyo opened the door and took the tray from her as she said, "Arigatou Mum."

Tomoyo placed the tray on the desk. It had a variety of cookies on it with two slices of chocolate cake (Chocolate…Mmm…my favourite…) and two glasses of freshly made lemonade. While they ate their snacks, Tomoyo began asking Sakura some stuff.

"Soo, Sakura. How are you finding your new school so far?" asked Tomoyo, after swallowing her mouthful of cake.

"It's great! All the people are nice, well, except for Katrina and them," replied Sakura.

"And are you interested in anyone particular?" asked Tomoyo.

"No, not really," replied Sakura, not knowing where the conversation was leading. "Well, lots of guys have asked me out, but I just refuse their offer…"

"What about Syaoran?" blurted out Tomoyo.

"What about Syaoran?" asked Sakura, confused.

"What do you think of him?"

"He's a friend, Tomoyo. What else is he?" said Sakura.

"Do you like him more than a friend?" asked Tomoyo, adjusting her video camera.

Sakura blushed a bit. "Hoe? Why would you think that, Tomoyo?"

#_Sakura looks so KAWAII when she blushes! Hohohohoho! # _Thought Tomoyo.

"No reason, just asking," said Tomoyo, hiding her devious smile.

"Well…I don't know actually," said Sakura, looking at her feet.

"You have got to like him at least a teeny weenie bit more than a friend Sakura. Right?" asked Tomoyo. # _Please say yes Sakura…#_

"That's just the thing, Tomo. I'm not sure. I feel different around him, but I just don't know why," said Sakura. "We'd better get going before we're late to Meiling's house."

#_She changed the subject on purpose! NOO! I was so close…oh well. Maybe next time # _thought Tomoyo.

"Yes. We'd better get going. I'm sure you want to change out of your school uniform and into something more comfortable, right Saku?" asked Tomoyo.

"Umm…sure, why not," said Sakura. Tomoyo handed her a black skirt and a singlet top with the colours of pale blue, pink and white on it, with the words 'Angel' on it. Tomoyo grabbed a pair of jeans for herself and a pale purple top with flared sleeves and silver glitter on it and went to her other bathroom. They both came out a minute later and left for Meiling's house.

They finally reached her house, but realized it was a bit bigger than Tomoyo's.

"Wow…" gasped Sakura. "And I thought your house was big, Tomo."

"Come on. Let's knock." Tomoyo reached for the doorbell and rang it. An old man opened the door.

"Welcome to the Li Mansion," he said. "Who do you want to see?"

"We're friends of Meiling," started Tomoyo.

"We're here to organize this music thing for school with her," stated Sakura. Just then footsteps could be heard from the staircase behind the man.

"Who is it, Wei?" asked a low voice.

TBC

I'm not getting many reviews, which is sad for me , but thank you to those kind people who have reviewed for me! That's all for chapter six. Keep reading for me!

Laters,

MyStIc BlOsSoM gUrL


	7. Chapter 7

Twilight Wishes 

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

"…" Speech

_Italics_ Thoughts and accented words

# … # Songs

(…) My notes

… Time and scene changes

… POV's

Flashback from the last chapter 

"_Welcome to the Li Mansion," he said. "Who do you want to see?"_

"_We're friends of Meiling," started Tomoyo._

"_We're here to organize this music thing for school with her," stated Sakura. Just then footsteps could be heard from the staircase behind the man._

"_Who is it, Wei?" asked a low voice._

Chapter 7

"Master Li," said Wei, the butler, bowing. "These two girls are here to see Miss. Li for their school music performance. Syaoran looked around to see Tomoyo and Sakura standing there.

"Oh," he said. "Come in." Sakura and Tomoyo stepped into the unfamiliar mansion of the Li's.

"XIAO LANG!" called a voice belonging to Meiling. "Are they here yet?"

"Sakura and Tomoyo just arrived!" Syaoran called back. After Syaoran replied, Meiling bounded down the stairs.

"Ohayou!" she said happily.

"Ohayou Meiling," the two girls replied.

"Xiao Lang, can you tell me when Eriol gets here?" asked Meiling.

"Yeah, whatever," answered Syaoran, as he headed upstairs.

"Come with me, you two. I'll tour you around Xiao Lang's house." Said Meiling.

"Okay," said Tomoyo and Sakura. They were shown all over the house.

Ding Dong 

"That must be Eriol," said Meiling. "I'll get it." She opened the door and there stood Eriol.

"Ohayou Eriol," said Meiling. "Come on in."

They went to the living room, where Wei had provided some afternoon snacks for them.

"Xiao Lang!" called Meiling again. "Come down so we can get started!" Syaoran came down the steps, looking as though he's rather not be there.

"Let's go to the room which I call the mirror room!" said Meiling happily. They followed Meiling into a fairly large room with white walls and a huge mirror at the back.

"I thought that we could use this room, so that we can see ourselves perform," Meiling explained, flopping herself down onto a crimson red beanbag.

"So, what are we going to do?" asked Eriol. "Just sit here and do nothing?"

"I'll make the costumes!" volunteered Tomoyo cheerfully.

"All right, you can do that," said Meiling.

"I just need people's measurements!" explained Tomoyo, switching into hyper mode. She pulled out a measuring tape and started at Sakura.

"Hoe…why do you have to me?" asked Sakura. "I thought you already had mine!"

"Well, that was a few years ago. Now is now. You would've grown in that time," said Tomoyo, still measuring. Tomoyo took everyone's measurements and jotted them down on a piece of paper. After that, no one said anyone. There was complete and utter silence.

"Well, this is interesting," said Sakura, playing with her hair.

"If we're not going to anything here, why waste time? I'm going," muttered Syaoran and headed for the door.

"Hey! You can't go!" exclaimed Meiling.

"Watch me," said Syaoran, not turning to face her. Eriol grabbed a cushion and chucked it at Syaoran's retreating back.

"Oww!" Syaoran said as he rubbed his head. "You're going to pay for that Hiiragazawa."

He walked over to the cupboard and took out an extremely fluffy pillow and threw it hard at Eriol. Eriol ducked and the pillow hit Meiling.

"XIAO LANG!" she screamed and threw it back, but it hit Sakura, face on. And from there, they had a huge pillow fight, which ended after about an hour or so of screaming and pillows flying through the air. And with Tomoyo filming them happily, Sakura playfully chucked a pillow at her, and Tomoyo got involved in the pillow fight as well.

After the enormous fight, there were pillows everywhere on the floor as well as feathers. With everyone out of breath, they went back to the living room.

"Would you like to stay for a sleepover?" asked Meiling kindly.

"Sure." They all replied.

"Meiling, can I use the phone? I need to ring my dad." Said Sakura.

"Yeah sure. It's right over there." She pointed to the far corner.

"Thanks," said Sakura and went to the phone. She entered her phone number and rang.

"Hello, Kinomoto Residence." Said a voice, which Sakura recognized as Touya's.

"Hi Touya! I'm staying over at Meiling's house for a sleepover."

"WHAT!" exclaimed Touya. "BUT THAT GAKI LIVES THERE!"

"He's not going to do anything. Is Dad home yet?"

"Nah, he's not."

"In that case, can you bring over my stuff I need for me?"

"But-"

"Thanks so much Touya! See you in a few." And with that Sakura hung up. Tomoyo had called her mother to bring up her stuff and Eriol magically teleported his stuff over.

"Let's sleep in the room next to the balcony!" squealed Meiling.

"I'm sleeping in my _own_ room," said Syaoran.

"Oh come on Xiao Lang. Don't be a party pooper," said Meiling, giving him puppy dog eyes.

"That's not going to work Meiling."

"Please Syaoran, for us?" asked Sakura, innocently.

Syaoran took a deep breath and sighed, "Alright." Tomoyo and Meiling exchanged looks and burst into giggles.

"Good." Said Meiling. "I'll show you the room." She led them to a room that was very spacious and it had pale blue walls.

Ding dong 

"There's someone at the door. Let's go see," Meiling said. The three girls went downstairs to see who was at the door. Wei answered the door.

"Welcome to the Li Mansion," he began. "Who may I ask are you looking for?"

"Syaoran Li." Replied a girl's voice.

"Katrina!" spat Meiling. "What the hell do you think you're doing here?"

"Looking for _my_ Syaoran," she replied, scanning her perfectly shaped fingernails.

"Syaoran doesn't belong to you!" argued Tomoyo.

"So? I just wanted to see him. Is that against the law?" asked Katrina, looking as though she didn't see anything wrong with it.

Upstairs

"What's taking them so long?" asked an irritated Syaoran.

"Beats me. Want to go check on them?" suggested Eriol.

"Well, I would've said no, but since there's nothing else to do…" The two guys headed downstairs to see the girls shouting at the person at the door. They stood back for a while to see what they were arguing about.

"Syaoran doesn't deserve low lives such as yourself. He deserves…someone like me," spat Katrina, flipping her hair angrily.

"Who asked you to come here anyway?" asked Sakura.

"I invited myself. It's a free country you know?" said Katrina. Syaoran and Eriol thought the argument had gone far enough and stepped forward.

"What are you doing her, Katrina?" said Eriol coldly.

"Why, I'm here to see my _boyfriend_ Syaoran of course." Said Katrina, flashing him a smile. Sakura glared at her.

"I'm not your boyfriend." Said Syaoran in a cold tone.

"Don't be silly Syaoran. You don't need girls like these, when you've already got _me_," said Katrina, seductively. Syaoran glared at her. But didn't say anything.

Katrina continued, "Especially Kinomoto here. She thinks so highly of herself, but really, she's just an ugly slut that is unwanted by everyone." Sakura ran back up the stairs, crying. Tomoyo shot Katrina a glare and ran after her.

Syaoran was furious, but tried to keep his cool, but failing to.

"Shut up." He said quietly.

"Why? Just because Kinomoto is a slut, you don't have to deny it," she shrugged. Syaoran couldn't help it anymore and lunged for Katrina, who jumped back out of shock. Meiling and Eriol help onto Syaoran's arms to stop him from killing Katrina.

"Xiao Lang, chill out," said Meiling.

"Go!" Eriol spat at Katrina, who left indignantly. Meiling slammed the door shut.

"I'm going to check on Sakura," said Meiling. "You guys can go if you want." And with that she headed up the stairs.

Meiling found them sitting on the mattress. Sakura had stopped crying, but her tears had stained her face and it was obvious that she had been crying.

"But what if what Katrina said is true?" asked Sakura. "What if I am unwanted by everyone?"

"Sakura, don't pay any attention to her. She's just jealous of you," said Tomoyo soothingly.

"Okay…" Sakura nodded, but didn't look too sure of herself.

"Tomoyo's right you know," said Meiling, patting her arm.

Ding dong 

"Oh no! That must be Touya with my stuff! I can't let him see me like this! He'll probably think it's all Syaoran's fault." Cried Sakura.

"Don't worry Sakura! I've got just the thing for you," winked Meiling. She led Sakura onto a seat in front of a mirror and she and Tomoyo applied some make up for her so that she wouldn't too pale.

"That's much better. Sakura, you go downstairs first," said Tomoyo. "We'll pack up these things." Sakura headed downstairs.

"Is Sakura always like this?" asked Meiling thoughtfully.

"Sakura's just sensitive and can be very gullible sometimes. What she needs is self confidence and other people to believe in her." Explained Tomoyo.

"And I know just the person," said Meiling.

"So do I," said Tomoyo. "We'd better go downstairs now, before Sakura realizes we're not there." They went downstairs.

Instead of Touya there, it was Sonomi, along with Tomoyo's belongings. She was talking animatedly with Wei.

"Oh hi, Tomoyo!" said Sonomi. "I've brought up your stuff."

"Thanks," replied Tomoyo. Syaoran and Eriol then appeared from upstairs and joined them.

"Feeling better?" whispered Eriol to Sakura.

"Yeah…I guess," muttered Sakura.

"Don't let Katrina get to you," said Syaoran. "She only said that because you're much prettier than she would ever be." Sakura nodded, blushing. Just then Touya appeared at the door as well.

"Is this the Li Mansion?" he asked, glancing around.

"Why, yes it is." Replied Wei.

Sakura moved forwards. "Thanks for bringing my stuff Touya."

"No problem kaijuu," said Touya. "Hey, is there something wrong?" he asked, noticing that she wasn't as genki as she used to be.

"Hoe? Oh. There's nothing wrong Touya," said Sakura, giving him a weak smile.

"Well, it better not be that stupid gaki, otherwise I'll-"

"No, no, no Touya. There's really nothing wrong. Syaoran didn't do anything to me," said Sakura and then seeing Touya's suspicious look, said, "Really."

"I'll be going then. See you tomorrow kaijuu."

"Sayonara Touya," said Sakura.

"Well! Look at the time!" exclaimed Sonomi. "I must get going now. I don't want to be late for my next conference. Now do I? Bye Tomoyo, dear."

They all returned to the room next to the balcony (I'm going to call this room the balcony room from now on) to set up their sleeping stuff and then went down to have dinner.

They ate dinner in silence and returned to the balcony room. Meiling brought in a mini radio and plugged it in the corner.

"What do people's want to listen to?" asked Meiling.

"Oh, I love that song by Kelly Clarkson." Said Tomoyo. "But I just can't remember what it was called."

"Break away?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, that's the one!" exclaimed Tomoyo.

"Okay, cool. I have the C-D right here. I'll go get it!" said Meiling and she ran out of the room and ran back in again holding a C-D in her hands.

"Kelly Clarkson's C-D," she said, popping it into the mini radio. The song started playing moments later.

#Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray

Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I'd pray  
I could break away

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky.  
Make a wish, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun.  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love.  
I'll take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jetplane  
Far away  
And break away

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky.  
Make a wish, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun.  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love.  
I'll take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away

Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging with revolving doors  
Maybe I donâ€™t know where theyâ€™ll take me  
Gotta keep movin on movin on  
Fly away  
Break away

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.  
Though itâ€™s not easy to tell you goodbye  
Take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun.  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away  
Breakaway  
Break away#

"Ooh. I love that song!" squealed Tomoyo. (I just chose a random song. It's not my favourite or anything.)

"We'd better go to sleep now," said Eriol as a matter of factly.

"Yeah, otherwise we wouldn't be able to wake up in time for school tomorrow." Said Meiling. They all snuggled into their sleeping bags and fell asleep almost instantly, except for Syaoran, who lay wide awake, thinking.

TBC

I've finally finished chapter 7! Thanks to all you people's who are reviewing! Keep reading, it's going to get better later, I just didn't know how to start it off. Anyway, see you later.

MyStIc BlOsSoM gUrL

PS DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

Twilight Wishes 

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

"…" Speech

_Italics_ Thoughts and accented words

# … # Songs

(…) My notes

… Time and scene changes

… POV's

Flashback from the last chapter 

"_We'd better go to sleep now," said Eriol as a matter of factly._

"Yeah, otherwise we wouldn't be able to wake up in time for school tomorrow." Said Meiling. They all snuggled into their sleeping bags and fell asleep almost instantly, except for Syaoran, who lay wide awake, thinking.

Chapter 8

_Gaah! I can't get to sleep! Why are you always on my mind? Grr…_thought Syaoran. _That's it! I'm going outside!_ Syaoran walked over the sleeping bodies and out the back door. He picked up his sword and started his training.

"Little Wolf…"murmured Sakura and snapped wide awake. _Hoe? Where did that come from?_ She turned over onto her side._ What's wrong with me? And who's Little Wolf? I think I need some fresh air…_Sakura tiptoed over Tomoyo and stepped quietly out of the balcony room. She walked over to the balcony to get some fresh air. She looked down at the Li's back garden and it was a beautiful sight with fully bloomed cherry blossom trees with other flowers. She glanced at her watch. _It's only midnight_, she thought to herself. She looked down at the garden again and saw a dark figure moving around. _Hoe? Who can that be?_ She took a step forward. Then she saw him as he turned around, facing the moonlight. _Hoe? It's Syaoran! Why would he be out here?_ Sakura took a step backwards, hoping that Syaoran didn't notice she was there., but it was too late.

"Sakura? Is that you?" he asked, glancing up.

"Hai," she answered, walking down the steps and into the garden. "What are you doing here so late?" she asked, looking at his sword.

Syaoran smirked. "I should be asking you the same thing."

"Well, I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep." Replied Sakura and suddenly felt a green aura close by. "Did you feel that?" she blurted out.

"Feel what?" asked Syaoran suspiciously.

Sakura, realizing what she had just said, quickly replied, "Oh, nothing. It's just me. So, what are you doing with a sword?"

"Just training," he replied casually. "All the Li's learn martial arts. It's like a traditional thing." He explained and he felt an aura close by, but it was pink. _That's strange. I don't know of anyone who has a magical aura here except Eriol, but his one is blue. I must be imagining things,_ he thought and shook it off.

"Oh, I see," said Sakura, shivering.

Syaoran noticed this and asked, "You cold?"

Sakura blushed, "Just a little."

"You know you don't have to stay outside with m," said Syaoran.

"I know that. I just can't fall asleep again that's all!" said Sakura. Syaoran took off his jacket and placed it on Sakura's shoulder's. Sakura was blushing madly.

"Y-You d-d-don't have t-to d-do this S-Syaoran. Otherwise, you'd be cold," said Sakura.

"It's- it's okay. I'm used to tough weather."

"Thank-you Syaoran," Sakura whispered.

"Anything for you, my cherry blossom," said Syaoran, so quietly that Sakura couldn't hear.

Sakura sat herself down on the bench, snuggling herself into Syaoran's jacket. Syaoran sat next to her. There were a few minutes of silence and then Syaoran felt something on his shoulder. He looked down to see Sakura's head, gently resting on his shoulder, fast asleep. He smiled to himself. _She looks so innocent just lying there. Just like a fallen angel, _he thought to himself._ I can't just leave her out here, otherwise we'd both freeze._ Syaoran carefully picked Sakura up, being cautious not to wake her up. He headed up the balcony steps and to the balcony room, only to find that the door was shut and locked. _Oh no. The wind must've blew the door shut and now we're locked up! Great…Just what I needed. To be locked out of the balcony room with a sleeping Sakura._ _I'd better take her up to my room then_.

Syaoran walked quietly to his room and placed the sleeping Sakura onto his bed and pulled the covers over her. He saw Sakura roll over, but didn't wake up. Syaoran took out a book to read, turned on his reading light and sat at his desk.

"My little wolf…" said Sakura in a faint whisper, not knowing that she did and smiled. _Huh? Little wolf? I'm pretty sure that Sakura can't speak Chinese._ (Xiao Lang is little wolf in Chinese for all you people who don't know!) _Wonder what she's on about…_thought Syaoran and returned to his book.

Early in the morning

Sakura blinked a few times and soon her vision came into focus.

"Where am I?" she asked herself quietly. She found herself in a comfortable bed and everything was green in colour. She sat up on the bed and looked around and saw Syaoran, sleeping on his arms at his desk with an abandoned book. _This must be Syaoran's room…He must really like the colour green_, she thought.

She lay back down again and heard a very faint voice. She could barely hear it, but she could make out the words 'cherry blossom'. She quickly forgot about as she remembered what happened last night. _Why am I in Syaoran's room? I should be with Meiling and Tomoyo in the balcony room_. She slid out of bed and walked to the balcony room and turned the doorknob, but it was locked. _Oh, that must be why Syaoran took me to his room_ .

Sakura found her way back to Syaoran's room and she realized that Syaoran has woken up.

"Ohayou Syaoran!" she greeted him, in her usual genki way.

"Ohayou Sakura," he replied.

"Syaoran, I wanted to thank you," said Sakura. "For yesterday and for everything else you've done for me…"

"It's nothing," said Syaoran, turning away, blushing. Sakura glanced at the clock on the desk and it read 07.15am.

"Do you want to go wake the others?" asked Sakura, with a mysterious smile on her face.

"Sure," replied Syaoran. They walked up to the balcony room. Sakura banged loudly on the door.

"It's time to wake up now!" yelled Sakura, loudly. Eriol snapped awake and yelled stupidly, "What's happening?" Sakura and Syaoran burst into fits of laughter.

"It's a surprise to hear Xiao Lang laughing again," whispered Meiling to Tomoyo. "He hardly smiles anymore, let alone laugh."

"When did this happen?" asked Tomoyo in whispers.

"Ever since his father died. He's been like this ever since." Explained Meiling. Eriol fell asleep again.

Sakura banged loudly on the door again. "Hello? Are you going to let us in or not?" she yelled. Eriol snapped awake again and screamed so loudly that Meiling and Tomoyo had to block their ears. Eriol's scream resembled a girl with a high-pitched scream. Sakura and Syaoran both burst out laughing again. Sakura was on all fours and clutching her stomach, while Syaoran was leaning against the wall for support.

"I – didn't – know – that – Eriol – screams – like – a-a – girl!" said Syaoran, between breaths of laughter. When they had recovered from all their laughter, Tomoyo opened the door for them.

"What were you guys doing out there?" she asked confused.

"We were locked out," said Sakura.

"Thanks for banging on the door Sakura," muttered Eriol, sarcastically.

"No problem, Eriol," replied Sakura and she and Syaoran burst into laughter all over again.

"Umm…we'd better get to school now…" said Tomoyo. "Otherwise, we'd be late." Sakura snapped out of laughter and said, "HOE?" The rest of them burst into laughter, while Sakura sat there confused.

"It's – only – 7 – 30 – Saku," said Meiling, trying to stop laughing, but couldn't help it.

"Hey," Sakura pouted. "That's not nice!"

"We'd better change and get some breakfast before we go to school," said Syaoran.

"Yeah, I agree. I'll lend you some clothes," said Meiling, facing Sakura and Tomoyo.

"Okay," they both agreed. Eriol followed Syaoran to change elsewhere, while Meiling led Tomoyo and Sakura to her room, which was a nice shade of red. She opened her closet.

"Choose any outfit you want," she told them, as she took an outfit and went into the bathroom. Sakura picked out a emerald green tank top to bring out the colour of her eyes and a pair of light blue jeans with a chain on the side. Tomoyo took a strapless dark blue top and a knee length white shirt. They took turns to change. They all grabbed their backpacks, met up with the boys and went outside.

"I can't be bothered walking today," said Meiling. "Who wants to ride a limo?" Sakura looked delighted.

"Me! I love limos!" she cried childishly. Meiling took out her mobile and dialed a number.

"They'll be here soon to pick us up," she said, putting her mobile back into her pocket. In around two minutes, sure enough, a limo pulled up outside the Li Mansion. The driver got out from the front seat and opened the door for them. Eriol climbed in first, then Syaoran, followed by Sakura and finally Tomoyo and Meiling.

In a few minutes, the limo stopped outside the school gates. Gasps could be heard from the students nearby.

"I wonder who could be in there." Said one person

"I've always wanted a limo like that one." Said another.

The driver got out of the limo again and opened the door for them once more and they walked out, with other students looking at them.

"Well, that was a jazzy entrance," said Tomoyo gleefully.

"We should do that more often!" exclaimed Meiling.

"First period, music," said Eriol.

"I can't wait to see what we're doing!" said Sakura. They all walked together to the music classroom.

"Good morning class!" said Misuki-sensei. "There has been a change of plans for the music performance." The class groaned. "All the teachers and I have decide to cancel all of the end of term examinations in order for this to work." The sound of cheers from the class was deafening. "Instead of singing in a group that I choose. I would like you to choose your own groups of three, preferably not mixed. All of the other classes are organizing this as well and there will be a competition for the best girls' group and the best boys' group. The two winners from each class will represent their class up on stage at the end of term. The two winners out of the whole year level will win a little something. Any questions?"

Tomoyo raised her hand. "How do we vote for the winners of our class?"

"That's a good question Miss. Daidouji. To decide the representatives from our class we will have a two votes. One for a boy's group and one for the girl's. If there is a tie with two groups I will add a vote to the group I think was best. To decide the year level winner, there will be judges. The judges then decide together who deserves to win." Explained the sensei.

"How many songs do we perform?" asked Katrina.

"Each group first starts off with one song. If you are the winner of this class, you may choose a different song to sing in the finals if you wish. And then, if you make it to the final four, which is two boy groups and two girl groups, then you may choose yet another song. Are there any more questions? No? Good. Now divide yourselves into a group of three and start preparing. Oh yeah, and before I forget, you must come up with a name for your group. Now get working." A bunch of chatter broke out immediately. Tomoyo, Sakura and Meiling formed a group, Syaoran, Eriol and Yamazaki formed a group and Rika, Chiharu and Naoko formed a group.

"What do you want to call ourselves?" asked Tomoyo to the other two.

"How about 'Pink Sparks'?" suggested Sakura.

"Perfect!" said Meiling "That's a great idea! I love it. You agree Tomo?"

"Definitely," agreed Tomoyo. "Now we need a song."

"Are you two thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Sakura.

"MOULIN ROUGE!" they all exclaimed together.

"Great! That's decided then," confirmed Sakura.

"If anyone asks, say it's a surprise," said Meiling.

"I've got the soundtrack at home, so we could practice at my house," volunteered Tomoyo.

"Good. We've got it all under control," said Meiling. "Now we just need to rehearse."

"Let's go ask if we could practice in a private room," said Sakura. They went to ask for permission and they went into the little classroom linked to the normal classroom they were in.

"This classroom's good. No one can hear us hear," said Tomoyo.

"I've downloaded the song on my mobile," said Sakura. "We could listen to it now and join in if we know the words."

"Okay!" said Meiling and Tomoyo enthusiastically.

Before long, it was lunchtime already and they were sitting under the usual cherry blossom tree. Most of the talk nowadays was always about the music performance, which had officially had a name. It was now decided that is was called the 'Hip Hop and Twirl'.(I couldn't think of anything better . ) They would constantly overhear Katrina talking to anyone who would bother to listen about how she would win the competition and get the prize. After a few weeks of practicing, the elimination rounds were drawing nearer and nearer. (I know I'm skipping a lot, but I have no idea what to write! AAH!)

After a months time, their class gathered in the hall, ready to perform their best.

"Welcome everyone to the class elimination for 'Hip Hop and Twirl'!" said the sensei into the microphone. The hall filled with cheers.

"First up, we have…"

TBC

Yay! I'm getting more reviews! Since I've made this competition for singing, please feel free to suggest a song or a few songs for me to include in the next few chapters. I am completely lost when it comes to choosing songs. There are so many good ones, I don't know which ones to choose! Oh yeah, if you're going to do this for me, please choose both guy and girl songs, since guys are in the comp as well! Arigatou.

MyStIc BlOsSoM gUrL


	9. Chapter 9

Twilight Wishes 

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

"…" Speech

… Actions

_Italics_ Thoughts and accented words

# … # Songs

(…) My notes

… Time and scene changes

… POV's

Role-play:

Kero: Where am I in this fic?

MBG (me): You're just soo unimportant, that's why I haven't included you much!

Kero: Excuse me! I'm offended!

MBG: Only kidding.

Sakura: Are we going to win Hip, Hop and Twirl?

Katrina: You are soo not, because I am. Duh!

Sakura: Oh yeah?

Katrina: Yeah!

MBG: Okay. Shut up both of you. This is my ficcy and it's time to continue now, so on with the story!

Kero: AHH! I DROPPED MY CAKE! NOOOOO! Everyone sweats drops

Sakura: I'll ask Tomoyo for another slice…

MBG: Finally. Here's Chapter 9. Enjoy!

Flashback from the last chapter 

_After a months time, their class gathered in the hall, ready to perform their best._

"_Welcome everyone to the class elimination for 'Hip Hop and Twirl'!" said the sensei into the microphone. The hall filled with cheers._

"First up, we have…" 

Chapter 9

"The Feisty Three!" yelled the host. The hall filled with cheers once more. "With SUPERSTAR!" Chiharu, Naoko and Rika walked up onto the stage and the music began to play…(ChiChiharu NaoNaoko RikRika)

# Chi: People always talk about (Nao+Rik: ey oh ey oh ey oh)  
Chi: All the things their all about (Nao+Rik: ey oh ey oh ey oh)  
Chi: Write it on a piece of paper,  
Got a feeling I'll see you later.

Chi: There's something bout this,  
Nao: Lets keep it moving,  
Rik: And if its good lets just get something cooking.  
Chi: Coz I really wanna rock with you,  
Nao: I'm feeling some connection to the things you do.  
(Chi+Rik: You do, you do).

Chorus:  
All: I don't know what it is,  
That makes me feel like this,  
I don't know who you are,  
But you must be some kind of superstar,  
Coz you got all eyes on you no matter where you are,  
(you just make me wanna play)

Rik: Baby take a look around (Chi+Nao: ey oh ey oh ey oh)  
Rik: Everybody's getting down (Chi+Nao: ey oh ey oh ey oh)  
Chi: Deal with all the problems later,  
Nao: Bad boys on their best behaviour.

Chi: There's something bout you,  
Rik: Lets keep it moving,  
Nao: And if it's good lets just get something cooking,  
Chi: Coz i really wanna rock with you,  
Rik: I'm feeling some connection to the things you do,  
(Nao+Chi: you do, you do).

All: I don't know what it is,  
That makes me feel like this,  
I don't know who you are,  
But you must be some kind of superstar,  
Coz you got all eyes on you no matter where you are,  
(you just make me wanna play).

Nao: I like the way you're movin' (Chi+Rik: ey oh ey oh ey oh)  
Rik: I just get into the groove and then (Chi+Nao: you just make me wanna play),  
Chi: If you just put pen to paper (Rik+Nao: ey oh ey oh ey oh)  
All: Got that feeling I'll see you later.

Chi: Make your move, can we get a little closer,  
Nao: You rock it just like you're supposed to,  
Rik: Hey boy i ain't got nothing more to say,  
All: Coz you just make me wanna play,

All: i don't know what it is,  
That makes me feel like this,  
i don't know,  
Gotta be, gotta be a superstar,  
All eyes on you.

I don't know what it is,  
That makes me feel like this,  
I don't know who you are,  
But you must be some kind of superstar,  
Coz you got all eyes on you no matter where you are.

_I don't know what it is,  
That makes me feel like this,  
I don't know who you are,  
But you must be some kind of superstar,  
Coz you got all eyes on you no matter where you are. #_

After they performed, they all bowed and left the stage, while the rest of the class roared with applause. When they all settled down, the host said, "That was a great performance by The Feisty Three. Now welcome to the stage, the PARTY POOPERS!" Everyone laughed.

Matt, Steve and Rei performed the song, 'What about me' by Shannon Noll. (I'm not actually going to do the lyrics coz I can't be bothered to!) The crowd burst into applause once more.

The host said, "Now that they're done, give it up for Princess Punk! And Rich girl!" Katrina and her _friends_ walked smugly onto stage, wearing outfits that all matched. (KatKatrina SarSara TesTessa)

_# Sar: Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Tes: Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
_

_Kat: If I was a rich girl (Sar+Tes: na, na...)  
Kat: See, I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl  
No man could test me, impress me, my cash flow would never ever end  
Cause I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl _

_Think what that money could bring  
I'd buy everything  
Clean out Vivienne Westwood  
In my Galliano gown  
No, wouldn't just have one hood   
A Hollywood mansion if I could  
Please book me first-class to my fancy house in London town _

_All: All the riches baby, won't mean anything  
All the riches baby, won't bring what your love can bring  
All the riches baby, won't mean anything   
Don't need no other baby  
Your lovin' is better than gold, and I know _

_Kat: If I was rich girl (Sar+Tes: na, na...)  
Kat: See, I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl  
No man could test me, impress me, my cash flow would never ever end  
Cause I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl _

_I'd get me four Harajuku girls to (Sar+Tes: uh huh)  
Kat: Inspire me and they'd come to my rescue  
I'd dress them wicked, I'd give them names (Sar+Tes: yeah)  
Love, Angel, Music, Baby  
Hurry up and come and save me _

_All: All the riches baby, won't mean anything  
All the riches baby, won't bring what your love can bring  
All the riches baby, won't mean anything   
Don't need no other baby  
Your lovin' is better than gold, and I know _

_Sar: Come together all over the world  
From the hoods of Japan, Harajuku girls  
What, it's all love  
What, give it up  
What (Kat: shouldn't matter 4x), what  
Come together all over the world   
From the hoods of Japan, Harajuku girls  
What, it's all love   
What, give it up  
What (Kat: shouldn't matter 4x)  
Tes: What happened to my life  
Turned upside down  
Chicks dat blew ya mind, ding, it's the second round  
(Kat: Original track and ting, mmm)  
You know you can't buy these things (Kat: no)  
See Stefani and her L.A.M.B., I rock the Fetish people  
You know who I am _

_Sar+Tes: Yes ma'am, we got the style that's wicked  
I hope you can all keep up   
We climbed all the way from the bottom to the top  
Now we ain't gettin' nothin' but love _

_Kat: If I was rich girl (Sar+Tes: na, na...)  
Kat: See, I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl  
No man could test me, impress me, my cash flow would never ever end  
Cause I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl _

_All: Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na #_

"Now introducing Elite Three! (What a lame name!) With Beautiful Soul!"

Syaoran, Eriol and Yamazaki walked onto stage. They were all wearing brown cargo pants and shirts. Syaoran in green, Eriol in blue and Yamazaki in black. (SySyaoran ErEriol YaYamazaki)

_#Chorus  
All: I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

Sy: I know that you are something special  
Er: To you I'd be always faithful  
Ya: I want to be what you always needed  
Sy: Then I hope you'll see the heart in me 

All: I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Sy: Your beautiful soul, yeah  
Er: You might need time to think it over  
Ya: But im just fine moving forward  
Sy: I'll ease your mind  
Er: If you give me the chance  
Ya: I will never make you cry c'mon lets try

All: I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Sy: Am I crazy for wanting you  
Er: Baby do you think you could want me too  
Ya: I don't wanna waste your time  
Sy: Do you see things the way I do  
Er: I just wanna know if you feel it too  
Ya: There is nothing left to hide

All: I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

You beautiful soul, yeah

The crowd gave its biggest cheer, with Sakura, Tomoyo and Meiling cheering the loudest. They were getting more and more nervous as the groups rolled by.

"I'm getting more and more nervous," said Meiling. "All the waiting, it's starting to freak me out!"

"Me too!" said Tomoyo.

"Now! Give it up for Pink Sparks! And Lady Marmalade!" cried the host.

"Hoe?" whispered Sakura. "Oh no!" The trio walked up onto the stage. (SaSakura MeMeiling ToTomoyo) They were all wearing a backless top. Meiling in red, Tomoyo in pale purple and Sakura in pink. Each of the shirts had silver glitter and a colour matching the top. They were also wearing a white skirt that reached mid thigh. They all had their hair pulled up in a high ponytail with a single streak in their hair. (Sakura-pink Meiling-red Tomoyo-pale purple The normal colours!)

_# Sa: Where's all my soul sisters? Let me hear ya flow sisters  
Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister. Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister_

To: He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge  
Strutting her stuff on the street. She said, 'Hello, hey Joe, You wanna give it a go?' Oh!

All: Getcha getcha ya ya da da (hey hey hey) Getcha getcha ya ya here (here oh) Mocha chocolatta ya ya (ooh yeah)  
Me: Creole lady Marmalade (ohh)  
All: Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir? (Oh oh) Voulez-vous coucher avec moi? (Yeah yeah yeah yeah)

Sa: He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up, boy drank all that magnolia wine  
On her black satin sheets is where he started to freak, yeah

All: Getcha getcha ya ya da da (da da yeah) Getcha getcha ya ya here (ooh yeah yeah) Mocha chocolatta ya ya (yeah, yeah)  
To: Creole Lady Marmalade, uh  
All: Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir? (Ce soir) Voulez-vous coucher avec moi? (Ooh)

Me: Yeah, yeah, ah. They come through with the money and the garter belts  
Let 'em know we 'bout that cake, straight out the gate. We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm saying, "Why spend mine when I can spend yours?"   
Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry, I'm gonna keep playing these cats out like Atari  
Wear high-heeled shoes, getting Love from the dudes, four bad-ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge

All: Hey sisters, soul sisters, betta get that dough sisters

Sa: We drink wine with diamonds in the glass, by the case, the meaning of expensive taste  
We wanna getcha getcha ya ya (come on) Mocha chocolatta (what?) Creole lady Marmalade  
One more time, come on now

All: Marmalade (ooh) Lady Marmalade (ooh yeah) Marmalade (no ohh)

To: Hey, hey, hey! Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth, oh  
Color of cafe au lait, alright. Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried

All: More, more...  
Me: More!  
Sa: Now he's back home doing nine to five   
To: Nine to five!  
Me: Living a gray flannel life  
Sa: But when he turns over to sleep, memories creep  
All: More, more...  
To: More!  
All: Getcha getcha ya ya da da (da da) Getcha getcha ya ya here (ohh) Mocha chocolatta ya ya (ooh)  
To: Creole lady Marmalade  
All: Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir? (Ce soir) Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?   
Me: All my sisters, yeah  
Sa: Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir? (Ce soir) Voulez-vous coucher avec moi? (Ohh)  
To: Come on, uh  
Me: Sakura!  
Sa: Oh Ladayeay - ohh!  
To: Meiling!  
Me: Lady Marmalade!  
Sa: Tomoyo!  
To: Hey, hey, uh uh uh uh uh uh uh!  
Me: Saku!  
Sa: Oh oh ohh!  
To: Rockwilder baby!  
Me: Lady!  
Sa: Moulin Rouge!  
To: Ah-ooh!  
Me: Misdemeanor here!  
All: Creole lady Marmalade, ooh yes-ah!

They all finished with a overwhelming applause. They all bowed and took their seats back in the audience.

"Now for our last group, the Sensational Trio with the song, She will be loved!" announced the host. (Once again, I'm not gonna type the lyrics.) They finished with a loud bang.

"Now to announce the two winners!" the host spoke up. The room was dead silent for a few minutes until Matt shouted, "Hurry up will you? We haven't got all day!" and everyone burst out laughing.

"As you please Matt. The two winners are…"

TBC

A very long chapter, finally done! Thanks again to all my reviewers, especially to the one's who kept reading and reviewed the most recently added chapters as well! Thank you soo much! Anyway, see you later!

MyStIc AnGeL gUrL


	10. Chapter 10

Twilight Wishes 

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

"…" Speech

… Actions

_Italics_ Thoughts and accented words

# … # Songs

(…) My notes

… Time and scene changes

… POV's

Role-play:

Kero: You still haven't included me! Humph!

MBG: Don't worry; you'll play your part sooner or later in this fic.

Sakura: Ooh! Who wins? Who wins?

MBG: You'll just have to wait and see…

Sakura: Hoe? No fair!

MBG: If I told you now, then no one would read this chapter no more.

Sakura: Oh well. Got to go! Sakura leaves

Syaoran: Who wins?

MBG: You'll see! Hey, Sakura's coming back!

Syaoran: Huh? Where? Blushes

MBG: Haha. Only kidding, but that was soo KAWAII! Too bad Tomoyo's not here right now.

Tomoyo: Hohohohohoho. But I am MBG. And I got it all on camera too!

MBG: Good on ya! On with the story.

Flashback from the last chapter 

"_Now to announce the two winners!" the host spoke up. The room was dead silent for a few minutes until Matt shouted, "Hurry up will you? We haven't got all day!" and everyone burst out laughing._

"_As you please Matt. The two winners are…"_

Chapter 10

"Drum roll please!" Everyone made the sound of drums by slapping their hands on their laps.

"And the two lucky winners are The Elite Three and The Feisty Three! (You all thought that Pink Sparks was gonna win didn't you?) Can you please come up here for your prizes." Syaoran, Eriol and Yamazaki were shocked, but they reluctantly went up on stage. Chiharu was so overjoyed that she burst into tears. The three girl's linked arms and went up on stage as well. Sakura, Tomoyo and Meiling were laughing so hard because of a hilarious sight they'd just seen. (Well whoopee do, I wonder what…) Katrina was so furious that her group didn't win that she took it all out on her two friends. She had pushed them both over and walked over to Sakura, Tomoyo and Meiling.

"So you think it's funny that I didn't win, do you Kinomoto?" glared Katrina. "Well, let me tell you something, you didn't win either!" she spat.

"Can I please have your attention once more please. I have decided on another performance to go through to the next round, because I personally thought that they were outstanding good. Give a round of applause to PINK SPARKS!" announced the teacher.

"You were saying, Katrina?" grinned Sakura and all three of them burst into giggles again.

"Ooh…you just wait, Kinomoto, I'll get you!" said Katrina and turned around to walk away, but accidentally tripped over the leg of a chair. This time, everyone started laughing at her. Katrina's face flushed red from embarrassment and turned to face Sakura.

"You put that chair behind me deliberately, didn't you Kinomoto?" said Katrina, on the merge of tears.

"What –," started Sakura, but then Katrina raised her hand and slapped her, hard and stormed out. The slap left a bright red mark on Sakura's cheek. Hot tears stung her eyes, as she ran out of the room as well.

"Ooh…that bitch. How dare she do that to Sakura!" said Tomoyo, furiously.

"Tomoyo, I think it's about time we had a little revenge," said Meiling, rubbing her hands, evilly.

"I think your right Meiling, but in the meantime, let's go find Sakura," replied Tomoyo and they both rushed outside. (Let's just say the teacher said class was over okay? Don't complicate things for me. I know I'm making the teachers sound pretty stupid, but I can't be bothered doing anything about it. I'm lazy for all you peeps who don't know!)

Tomoyo and Meiling were joined by Syaoran and Eriol to search for Sakura.

"I know where she'll be!" exclaimed Tomoyo and hit herself on the head. "Why didn't I think of it before!"

"Well? Where do you think she is?" asked Meiling.

"On the swings at Penguin Park," replied Tomoyo. They all rushed there immediately and there she was, sitting on the swings, rocking gently, just like Tomoyo had said.

"Sakura," said Tomoyo, gently and approached her. Sakura didn't reply. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Tomoyo, don't worry about me," replied Sakura in a small voice that was just hearable. (Is hearable even a word!)

"C'mon Sakura. Let's take you home, before Touya gets worried," suggested Meiling.

"But why? Is there even a point for me to keep living? No one likes me anyway," whispered Sakura and burst into tears again. Syaoran suddenly felt the same pink aura that he felt the other day. _Strange_, he thought. _Could Sakura possibly have magic too?_

"Don't talk like that Sakura," said Eriol. "We're here for you, aren't we?" Everyone agreed.

"But other people hate me, like Katrina. What did I ever do to her to make her hate me?" said Sakura.

"She only intimidates you because you've got all the things she's always wanted," said Tomoyo. "The looks, the popularity and true friends."

"So don't be down just because of Katrina, she's not worth it," said Syaoran.

"Now, let's wipe those tears off your face and give us a smile!" said Tomoyo, encouragingly. Sakura smiled weakly.

"That's good. Now let's walk to your house." Sakura picked up her bag and the five of them walked to Sakura's house.

"Thanks for everything you've done for me," said Sakura, smiling weakly.

"What are friends for? I know you would've done the same for us," said Meiling.

"See you tomorrow," said Sakura and shut the door.

"Okay peoples. We need revenge! Revenge, I say!" cried Meiling hysterically, while they were walking over to the Li Mansion.

"But what do _we_ do?" asked Syaoran.

"That's easy!" cried Tomoyo. "I'll explain when we get inside." They made their way to the Li Mansion and they all sat in the living room.

"Now. Do we all know what people like Katrina hate the most?" asked Meiling, looking around at them all.

"And what is that?" asked Eriol.

"Being humiliated, embarrassed and all that, especially in front of popular people," explained Tomoyo.

"Me and Tomoyo will tell you a _private_ message, and Syaoran writes it down."

"Hey! Why me?" asked Syaoran.

"Coz then it'll be more effective coz she likes you!" said Meiling.

"Then, Eriol will use his magic and transport it to her locker."

"That's it? But how does it have anything to do with humiliation?" asked a slow Syaoran.

"Because, then she'll get all excited and spread it all over the school. Then when she approaches you in front of everyone, you can say that you don't know what she's talking about and that you already have a girlfriend," said Meiling simply.

"But I don't have a girlfriend!" exclaimed Syaoran.

"So? Say it anyway, and if she doesn't believe you, we'll find a pretend one for you," said Tomoyo.

"Why _me_?" groaned Syaoran. "Then who'll be the _pretend_ girlfriend of mine?"

"That's easy. We'll just persuade Sakura and I'm sure she'll agree," said Meiling, grinning.

"S–Sakura?" asked Syaoran. "Out of all people, why does it have to her?"

"Unless you want us to just randomly pick a girl from your _Syaoran Li fan club_," teased Tomoyo.

"I'll take the other option," said Syaoran, quickly.

"Good. I knew that you'd see it our way. That's that then!" said Tomoyo, joyfully.

"Wait, one more thing," said Eriol. "You need to tell Sakura."

"Oh yeah. I'll phone her after I get home. When do you want to do this plan?" asked Tomoyo.

"The sooner the better, I'd say," said Eriol.

"How bout tomorrow or the day after?" asked Tomoyo.

"That's fine," said Syaoran.

"Good. I've got to go now," said Tomoyo. "Catch ya later!"

"Sayonara Tomoyo," said all of them. As soon as Tomoyo got home, she grabbed her mobile phone and went up to her room and dialed Sakura's number.

"Kinomoto Residence," said a voice on the other line.

"Hi Touya. This is Tomoyo. Can I speak to Sakura?" asked Tomoyo.

"Sure. I'll go get her."

"KAIJUU! TOMOYO'S WANTS TO TALK TO YOU ON THE PHONE!" yelled Touya. Sakura came running down the stairs and stomped on Touya's foot and snatched the phone off him.

"Ohayo Tomo!" said Sakura cheerfully.

"Hi Sakura. Okay, I'm kind of in a rush, so I'll explain this quickly. Can you please pretend to be Syaoran's girlfriend just for tomorrow and maybe the day after, _please_?" pleaded Tomoyo.

"Hoe! Why though?" asked Sakura, quite taken aback.

"I'll explain after. _Please _Saku, for me and your other friends?"

"Did Syaoran agree to it?" asked Sakura.

"Hai. Hurry up and make your decision. Yes or no?"

"Fine, fine. I'll do it, but you'll have to explain after this is all over."

"Okay. See you tomorrow."

"Bye, Tomoyo." And they both hung up.

_If Touya finds out about this, then I'm sure to be dead, along with Syaoran_, thought Sakura. Kero was already fast asleep in his mini bedroom. Sakura slumped into bed and soon fell asleep.

"Hi Eriol, this is Tomoyo." Said a voice from one side of the phone.

"Oh hi Tomoyo. Have you phoned Sakura yet?"

"Hai. She agreed. We're doing the plan tomorrow," said Tomoyo.

"That'd great. Now we can give Katrina a taste of her own medicine. Have you told Meiling yet?"

"No. Not yet."

"I'll tell her for you. Syaoran's fixing up his letter at the moment, with Meiling buzzing around him." Tomoyo laughed.

"Thanks. Sayonara."

"Bye Tomoyo."

Click! 

TBC

Another chapter done! My special thanks to Sakura Mei Yunalesca, cheerysakura88, sillysinny and MunChixD for constantly reviewing this story. If you wanna suggest a song for the Hip hop and twirl, you'd better suggest NOW because I'm on everyday after school and I work on this a little bit everyday and coz I don't know what songs to choose! Help me! Got to go now.

Catch ya later,

MyStIc BlOsSoM gUrL.


	11. Chapter 11

Twilight Wishes 

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

"…" Speech

… Actions

_Italics_ Thoughts and accented words

# … # Songs

(…) My notes

… Time and scene changes

… POV's

Flashback from the last chapter 

"I'll tell her for you. Syaoran's fixing up his letter at the moment, with Meiling buzzing around him." Tomoyo laughed.

"_Thanks. Sayonara."  
_

"_Bye Tomoyo."_

_Click!_

Chapter 11

At school, before class

"This letter I wrote is so crummy!" exclaimed Syaoran. "Who would believe all this crap?"

"Katrina will. Believe me Syaoran; sluttish people like her will eat it up, juts like that. Don't worry bout it!" said Meiling, reassuringly.

"Whatever you say."

"Sakura acts really well, so this thing will work. I'll bet you anything that it will," said Meiling.

"Okay then. How bout ten bucks?" asked Eriol.

"You're on!" said Meiling and they shook.

"Speaking of Sakura, I'd better phone her so that she comes right here and now and we could tell her what the hell we're on about," said Tomoyo, brandishing her phone out.

"Moshi moshi, Kinomoto Residence," said Fujitaka.

"Konnichiwa, may I please speak to Sakura?"

"She's still in bed. I'll go get her for you. May I ask who is speaking?"

"This is Tomoyo."

"Alright. I'll go get her." Tomoyo waited patiently.

"Moshi moshi, Sakura speaking."

"Sakura! Get yourself at school, NOW!" screamed Tomoyo.

"Hoe? Why? It's only half past eight…HOE? HALF PAST EIGHT? AAH! I'll be there ASAP. See you then!"

Click 

Tomoyo put her phone away.

"She's only just woken up," she explained to Meiling, Eriol and Syaoran. They all sweat dropped. "And she'll be here ASAP."

"Good. I can't wait to get back at Katrina!" said Meiling, punching the air.

"WATCH OUT!" screamed a voice. They all stepped aside to see Sakura, holding onto the post behind them, wearing her skates.

"I'm here!" said Sakura. "So, what's this thing you wanted to tell me?" asked Sakura, still out of breath. The two girls launched into an explanation about their plan.

"Hoe? I can't even act!" said an exasperated Sakura.

"Yes you can!" retorted Tomoyo. "You did great with the play in year five!"

"That was ages ago and I tripped over on stage!"

"But we're not performing on a stage Sakura," said Meiling.

"Oh, that's a good point…But still!" shrieked Sakura. "I can't do it! I can't. I can't. I can't!"

"You already said that you will, Saku. There's no backing out now," smirked Eriol.

"Whatever. Have you put the letter in her locker yet?" asked Sakura.

"Yep!" said Eriol. "This morning, before you came."

"That's good."

"And now we wait for Katrina to find the letter," muttered Eriol, darkly.

With Katrina + Gang

Katrina arrived at school and went to her locker straight away. She was still angry about the incident after the Hip, Hop and Twirl. She opened her locker to find a pink envelope sitting on top of her books. It was decorated with hearts and flowers all over it. She beckoned to Tessa and Sara, who had forgiven her for pushing them over.

"Look at this!" she cried excitedly at them. "I wonder who's it from."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" asked Sara. "Open it!" Katrina took out the folded paper from inside and read out aloud to her friends.

_To dear Katrina,_

_I know this is only a letter and I'm not talking to you face to face, but please believe me when I say this, "I love you". I've had a crush on you ever since we've known each other, but I was too scared to admit it. I hope this will work out between us and please forgive me for all the unreasonable things I've done to you. If you return these feelings for me, please come and find me in the cafeteria at recess and we'll have a private chat after that. Since you've always wanted me to be your boyfriend, I'm yours now._

_Love, Syaoran._

_P.S. Please don't mention this to anyone. I don't feel like sharing this with public just yet._

"I knew that he liked me!" shrieked Katrina. "I can't wait until lunch!"

"It must feel good to be admired by _Syaoran Li_," said Tessa, dreamily.

"I can't wait to tell the _whole_ school!" exclaimed Katrina.

"But the letter clearly states that he didn't want you to tell anyone," frowned Sara.

"I'm sure Syaoran will forgive me," said Katrina, shrugging and whispered to the nearest person she knew. The rumor spread so suddenly and then the whole school knew about it.

At recess

Katrina saw Syaoran sitting outside the cafeteria talking and laughing with Sakura, Meiling, Tomoyo and Eriol.

"There she comes!" hissed Tomoyo to the rest of them.

'_I must remember to tell Syaoran not to hang around that Kinomoto. It's getting on my nerves!' _thought Katrina and approached them, aware that the whole school was watching.

"Hey Syaoran! I got your letter," Katrina winked.

"Letter? What letter?" asked Syaoran, looking confused.

"Oh, Syaoran! Don't try to hide it," said Katrina. "After all, I am your _girlfriend_ now."

Sakura looked instantly furious. (They're acting!)

"What are you talking about, Katrina?" said Syaoran coldly. "I've already got a girlfriend, so back off!"

"_Who_?" asked Katrina, icily.

"Why, Sakura of course!" said Syaoran, slipping his arm around her waist. Sakura giggled. Katrina felt heat rise from her head and felt her face turning red from humiliation. Tomoyo and Meiling exchanged smirks.

"How do you explain the letter then?" asked Katrina, smiling again. She thought that would stump them.

"What letter? I never wrote a letter to you!" said Syaoran.

"I'll show you then. It's got your handwriting on it," she said and reached inside her jeans pocket, but there was nothing there. "Huh? It's not here! Where did it go?"

"You must've been hallucinating, Katrina," said Tomoyo smugly. Everyone burst out laughing, including everyone in the cafeteria. Katrina's face turned all different shades of red.

"You're gonna pay for this, Kinomoto!" She spat and pushed her. Sakura lost her balance and was about to hit the ground, when she felt strong arms around her. Syaoran, with quick reflexes, had caught her just in time.

"Are you okay, Kura?" asked Syaoran, considerately, acting as though Katrina wasn't even there. Syaoran helped Sakura up.

"Thanks, Syao," said Sakura, gently kissing him on the cheek. Syaoran had to try very hard not to blush this time.

"KAWAII!" squealed Tomoyo, filming them.

"Hello? Am I here or am I just invisible here?" asked Katrina. Everyone ignored her.

"AM I JUST SOME NOBODY WHO YOU ALL THINK IS JUST SOME KIND OF IDIOT THAT COULD STAND ON YOU LEGS?" Katrina yelled.

"That's about right," pointed out Eriol. "But you forgot ugly, fat, unwanted and weird!" Everyone roared with laughter again. A group of boys from their class were laughing so hard that they were on all fours, banging their fists on the ground. Katrina stormed off.

"ERIOL!" cried Meiling. "You owe me ten bucks!"

"Damn it! I thought you would've forgotten!" wailed Eriol.

"That was better then expected!" cried Sakura happily.

"It was only because of you and Syaoran," said Tomoyo.

"But you planned it!" said Syaoran. He had been laughing so hard, that he had a stitch in his stomach.

"We all did something to contribute!" said Meiling. "Eriol, that was great when you used magic to get back the letter from her pocket," laughed Meiling. Sakura's eyes widened.

"You have magic?" asked Sakura.

"Umm…yeah," said Eriol, quietly. "I'm the reincarnation of the legendary Clow Reed."

"Oh, I see," muttered Sakura.

"You know who Clow Reed is?" asked Syaoran, suspiciously.

"Oh no. I've just heard about him, that's all," replied Sakura quickly. Tomoyo realized where the conversation was leading to and quickly changed the subject.

"How bout we all come over to my house on the weekend for a sleepover to celebrate the downfall of Katrina?" she suggested.

"That sounds cool," said Meiling. "I'm coming!"

"So am I," said Sakura.

"Me too," said Eriol. "Syaoran?"

"Whatever," said Syaoran.

"Great! I'll go ask Chiharu, Rika and Naoko. If Yamazaki wants to come, then he can as well," said Tomoyo running off.

"Hey!" called Tomoyo to Chiharu, Naoko, Rika and Yamazaki. "You saw what happened to Katrina right?" They all laughed.

"Boy, did we ever," said Rika. "It was hilarious!"

"Your plan was great! I reckon that it should be mentioned in the Guinness book of records!" said Naoko. Everyone laughed again.

"Well, I was thinking," began Tomoyo. "Do you guys wanna come to a sleepover on the weekend?"

"Sounds great!" said Chiharu.

"Did I ever tell you that sleepovers first started by King – " Chiharu dragged Yamazaki away by the ear, muttering something that sounded like "Looks like someone needs a mental institute…"

"Okay. See you guys at five on Friday night," said Tomoyo, waving. (Let's just say it's Thursday.)

"Sayonara Tomo!" they all chirped. Tomoyo jogged back to Sakura, Eriol, Meiling and Syaoran.

"They said yes," panted Tomoyo.

"That's great!" smiled Meiling. Matt walked up to them with his girlfriend, Michelle.

"Are you guys really going out?" he asked, smirking at Syaoran. Syaoran blushed.

"Err – " he said.

"I knew it!" shrieked Michelle. "You guys make the most kawaii couple!"

"We're not – " said Sakura.

"No need to deny it, Saku," said Matt. "Everyone knows the truth already." Syaoran cursed under his breath, but no one heard him.

"Whatever," muttered Syaoran. And then he said quietly so that no one could hear, "Like that will ever happen. Me and Sakura…Pfft…as if!"

Ding, Ding, Ding! 

"Well, that's the bell. We'd better get to sport class," said Eriol. They all walked down to the gym and got changed into their P.E. uniform.

"We'll be playing volleyball today!" said the teacher. They all set up the nets to play. Girls against girls and boys against boys. They all split up into teams and started playing, while the teacher supervised. She walked around giving advice to people or complimenting them.

"Meiling!" she cried. "That was quite an excellent save with that dig! I must make sure that you are placed in the volleyball squad. You can take Katrina's place as co-captain!"

Meiling and Sakura high-fived each other. Pretty soon, the bell rang once more and they went to change back into their normal uniform and walked to their next class- Science.

The sensei walked into the classroom.

"I'm sure you would all like to know that a new student has just arrived. Please welcome Josh Ling." Said the teacher. Josh looked around the class and his eyes stopped on Sakura. Sakura was shocked. _How could he be here at this time!_ Thought Sakura.

"Josh, please take a seat next to Miss. Kinomoto." Josh walked over to Sakura and sat down next to her.

"Hey sweetie," he whispered to her.

"Hi," answered Sakura. "What are you doing here?" she whispered back.

Josh mouthed the words: I'll explain at lunch.

Sakura simply nodded. The teacher started explaining about the difference between different chemicals.

Lunch

"Saks!" said Josh, cheerfully, lightly hugging her. Syaoran suddenly felt anger rising. "It's so good to see you again!"

"Yeah, you too!" said Sakura, hugging him back. "Guys, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend from Korea, but we broke up since I was coming back here. Josh, meet Tomoyo, my best friend, Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, Meiling, Eriol and Syaoran." Syaoran glared at him. (Ooh…someone's jealous!) When lunch was over, they went to their normal class again and did the usual schoolwork stuff…yadda, yadda, yadda.

The next morning

Sakura woke up bright and early. (Amazing! Considering it's Sakura we're talking about here!) She decided to go to school early to surprise everyone. She got dressed in a pink halter-top and black jeans and walked to school. Since it was early, there was hardly anyone there. Just before she reached the gates, she felt someone grab her wrist. She looked back to see Hitoshi. (I never mentioned him before, okay? A quick explanation… He likes Sakura and tries to get her to be his girlfriend, but she refuses.)

"What do you want, Hitoshi?" asked Sakura, looking confused.

"You," he answered, strengthening his grip and pinned her against the wall.

TBC

That's it for chapter 11! Thanks to my reviewers and my cousin for helping me write this story so far! (Her name's Melz) I'm getting writer's block every now and then. AHH! Anyways, please review and keep reading. If I only get the reviews of peoples who constantly review, I'm sorry, but I will discontinue this story and write another one. I've got an idea for other stories, but I'm gonna concentrate on this one first. So yeah…

MyStIc BlOsSoM gUrL


	12. Chapter 12

Twilight Wishes 

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

"…" Speech

… Actions

_Italics_ Thoughts and accented words

# … # Songs and POV's

(…) My notes

… Time and scene changes

Flashback from the last chapter 

"_What do you want, Hitoshi?" asked Sakura, looking confused._

"_You," he answered, strengthening his grip and pinned her against the wall._

Chapter 12

Hitoshi gripped her around her arms.

"Get _off_!" screamed Sakura, trying to push him off, but he was too strong.

"No, my dear Cherry Blossom," he said huskily and kissed her forcefully.

"Why?" cried Sakura, with tears down her face. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"_Why?_ I tried doing this the easy way by being nice, but now, since you don't want to be with me, I must get you my own way," he replied, quietly.

"Please…" wailed Sakura between tears. "Don't do this…"

"You're mine and no one else's," said Hitoshi.

"Leave her alone!" said a voice in the shadows.

"And what if I don't?" asked Hitoshi. Syaoran emerged from the shadows.

"Leave her alone," repeated Syaoran.

"Or what?" sneered Hitoshi. Syaoran punched his in the stomach and Hitoshi fell to his knees, clutching his stomach. Sakura ran into Syaoran's arms and buried her head in his chest and felt a sensational feeling all over her.

"Syaoran!" she cried. "Thank you so much!"

"You're not hurt are you?" he asked softly. To him, this felt so right, to be hugging Sakura in his arms, like to pieces of a puzzle, they fitted perfectly together. '_If only she could be mine…'_ thought Syaoran to himself.

"I'm fine, Syao," said Sakura, still in tears.

'_Syao? No one's ever called me that before, but I guess Sakura's the only one that can. I would rather sacrifice myself instead of letting her die…'_ he thought. '_Baka! What are you thinking?'_ said a little voice inside his head. '_You sound like you're in love or something!' 'Well, I probably am then,'_ the other little voice inside his head said. Syaoran smiled. Sakura had finally broken the barrier from around his cold heart. '_I will find a way to get her to return her feelings, if it's the last thing I do!'_ swore Syaoran.

# Sakura's POV #

I don't know what's happening to me! I feel so safe around Syaoran, but I'm supposed to like Josh! It's so confusing! Why did everything have to happen to me? I can't be falling for Syaoran, can I? No! I can't! He's just a friend, Sakura. You can't fall in love with your friend! But what if I already have? But he'll never like me back. I know he won't…

"Thanks Syao, for everything," I said. "I owe you lots." I don't know what came over me. I leant up and kissed him on the cheek.

#Syaoran's POV #

I was shocked. Never in my life would I have thought that Sakura would kiss me on her own free will. Well, that proves that anything could happen I guess. I felt myself going red. Why now? Sakura better not notice anything. Too bad I can't have her; she's already got Josh. It's basically impossible for me!

"We'd better get to school," I said lamely, breaking the silence.

"I guess," replied Sakura, quietly. She put her hand around mine. I felt myself burning up again.

"Let's go," I said and led her to the school gates.

# Normal POV #

They got to the school gates, where they found everyone waiting for them, including Josh.

"Hey Saks!" he said, approaching Sakura in a hug. Sakura hugged him back lightly.

"Hi Josh," she smiled weakly.

# Sakura's POV #

It just doesn't feel right anymore, being with Josh and everything. There's just no more spark there. I guess I'd better talk to him…

"Josh, can I talk to you privately?" I asked him.

"Sure! Anything for you," he replied. We walked to the nearby benches and sat down.

"What did you have to tell me, Saks?" he asked me. It's now or never. I gulped.

"Josh – I don't think it's going to work out between us," I said, looking down. "I hope you understand."

"What do you mean?" Josh asked me, looking at me questioningly. Whatever he expected me to say, it wasn't that.

"What I mean is," I took a breath. "Is that I don't think we should be together anymore, as a couple. I only like you as a friend Josh, nothing more, nothing less." I crossed my fingers. Please, please, please forgive me.

"Oh," said Josh, avoiding eye contact. "I understand that you don't want to be together anymore, Sakura."

"Friends?" I asked, hopefully.

"Friends," said Josh, looking up and smiling. I felt much better. Josh understood! I'm so glad! I was worried that he wouldn't. We walked back to the others.

"So. What happened?" asked Tomoyo.

Ding, ding, ding.

"I've got to go to class," I said for an excuse. "See you later."

"I'll come with you," said Syaoran, quickly. We walked off to our first class.

(I'm skipping the normal school day. I'm sure you all know what you do at school!)

After school

"I'll give you a ride home, Sakura," volunteered Syaoran.

"Sure!" replied Sakura.

# Tomoyo's POV #

After the bell rang, I walked to my locker and put away my stuff and headed off to my weekly choir practice. We did the normal things in choir again. I walked back to my locker to get my bag so I could get home and prepare for the sleep over after school. I can't wait! All the corridors were deserted, since everyone should've gone home. I closed and locked my locker and headed out the door when a voice said, "You have a beautiful voice Tomoyo." I looked around to see Eriol.

"Thanks Eriol!" I said, walking towards him. "Why are you here when everyone else has gone?"

"I was just waiting for you," he replied. "I didn't know you could sing so well." I blushed.

"Well, I've got to go now. Sayonara Eriol," I said, turning away, when someone gripped my wrist.

"Tomoyo, I've got a confession to make," said Eriol.

"Eriol, I – "

"Tomoyo," he said, not letting me finish. "I have liked you ever since I've met you. If you don't return these feelings, I quite understand." I was shocked. Eriol – liking me! That's not exactly what you hear everyday. I was speechless. I didn't know what to say.

"It's okay if you don't like me back," said Eriol. "I'd better – " I placed a finger to his lips to silence him.

"I like you too," I said and kissed him on the cheek. "See you at the sleepover." I walked away, leaving Eriol just standing there, speechless.

# Syaoran's POV #

We finally arrived outside Sakura's house. We got out of the car and stood outside her front garden. She sure is like an angel. It's better now than later, when I don't have the chance to admit my feelings.

"Sakura," I said. "I know that you're with Josh and everything, but – "

"You're wrong, Syaoran," Sakura said softly. "I'm no longer with Josh. He is only a friend to me. Nothing more, nothing less." I felt my heart lighten a fair bit. Maybe I do have a chance with her after all!

"Would you like to go out with me?" I blurted out. Sakura blushed heavily.

"Hoe?" she cried. She looked doubtful for a moment and then asked, "It's only a friendly date right?" I felt my heart sink. It'll be better if it was though, if I said it wasn't, she'll probably reject me, like she's said to all the other guys who asked her out.

"Yeah," I said. "Only a friendly date."

# Sakura's POV #

I felt my heart drop. But never the less, Syaoran asked me out! Friendly date or not, it's not something that happens everyday.

"Sure, I'll go!" I reply cheerfully. His face brightened.

"Great! I'll pick you up at seven after school on Monday. That cool with you?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said. I still can't believe he asked me out! I'm so happy now!

"I'll see you tomorrow, Syao!" I said.

"Bye, Saku," he replied, as he got back into the car. I went into my house, basically bouncing.

"What are you so happy about, kaijuu?" asked Touya. I'd better not tell him yet; he'll blow it at me.

"Just the sleepover at Tomoyo's house at five!" I replied.

Ring, ring.

"I'll get it," said Touya. "Moshi moshi, Kinomoto residence."

"Kaijuu. It's for you," said Touya, chucking me the phone.

"Moshi moshi, Sakura speaking."

"Hi Kura! It's Tomoyo speaking. Can you come over to my house now?"

"Umm…sure, okay."

"Good! See you in a few," said Tomoyo and she hung up. I got all my stuff packed up and went downstairs.

"Touya! Can you give me a lift to Tomoyo's house?" I asked him. "Pretty please?" He grunted.

"I'll take that as a yes! Thanks onii-chan!" I squealed, delightedly and ran outside with all my belongings. We got to Tomoyo's house in two minutes.

"Thanks Touya!" I said.

"Whatever," said Touya, driving off again. I rang the doorbell.

"Ohayo Saku! You're here!" squealed Tomoyo. "Come in!" I walked inside and put my bags down. Tomoyo asked a maid to take the bags upstairs.

# Normal POV #

"Come up to my room!" said Tomoyo.

"Alright," said Sakura. They walked up to Tomoyo's room and sat down on Tomoyo's bed.

"I've got to tell you something," they both said at the same time.

"You first," said Sakura.

"Okay. Well, Eriol told me that he liked me after school," said Tomoyo. "And I said that I liked him back."

"That's great, Tomoyo!" said Sakura.

"What did you want to say?" asked Tomoyo.

"When Syaoran dropped me off after school, he asked me out, but – "

"KAWAII!" squealed Tomoyo. "You must let me organize your clothes, make up and everything!"

"As I was saying, before I was interrupted, is that it's only a friendly date," finished Sakura.

"That's still kawaii!" squealed Tomoyo. "So, do you admit you like him?"

"I'm still not sure, but I feel different when I'm around him," said Sakura. "When I'm scared, he makes me feel safe and warm and when I'm around him, I feel all funny and weird."

"Do you kind of feel like tingly and stuff?" asked Tomoyo.

"Yeah, kind of. Why?" asked Sakura.

"I know what you're feeling!" said Tomoyo excitedly. "You love Syaoran!"

"HOE?" said Sakura, loudly. "What makes you think that?"

"Because – because – I feel the same towards Eriol," she said.

Sakura cleared her throat. "My imitation of you," she announced. She cleared her throat once more.

"KAWAII!" she squealed loudly.

"I do not squeal like that!" snapped Tomoyo.

"Still…"

"The reason that I asked you to come early was so that you can try on your new costumes!" squealed Tomoyo.

"Great," muttered Sakura, sarcastically. "Just what I needed."

Tomoyo pulled out an outfit from her closet.

"You're wearing that for when everyone else comes!" said Tomoyo.

"But what if I don't want to?" asked Sakura.

"No excuses!" said Tomoyo. "Now try it on to see if it fits."

Sakura came out wearing a one-sleeved pink and silver top (The ones with only one sleeve that's a bit paler and a spaghetti strap on the other side) that reached above her belly button and a white skirt with a slit at the side that reached around mid thigh.

"KAWAII!" squealed Tomoyo with her camera.

"Great," said Sakura. "Another craze. Going hyper about nothing."

TBC

Wh00t! I've done two chapters in a day and I'm happy and hyper! I'm always hyper. Hehehe. Seriously. Anyway, review if you haven't done so already. And if you want to suggest songs for the Hip, hop and twirl, please do so soon. I'll be using some of them for later parts in the story and can someone please tell me what Syaoran's sister's names are? It's so confusing! Thanks if you do.

MyStIc BlOsSoM gUrL


	13. Chapter 13

Twilight Wishes 

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

…Something… Flashbacks

"…" Speech

… Actions

_Italics_ Thoughts and accented words

# … # Songs and POV's

(…) My notes

… Time and scene changes

Flashback from the last chapter 

Sakura came out wearing a one-sleeved pink and silver top (The ones with only one sleeve that's a bit paler and a spaghetti strap on the other side) that reached above her belly button and a white skirt with a slit at the side that reached around mid thigh.

"KAWAII!" squealed Tomoyo with her camera.

"Great," said Sakura. "Another craze. Going hyper about nothing."

Chapter 13

Ding dong 

"Goody!" cried Tomoyo. "Someone must be here already!" The two girls ran down the flight of steps and Sakura opened the door.

"Hey Syaoran!" she said, smiling. Syaoran's jaw dropped when he saw her. Eriol nudged him.

"Stop staring at her," he hissed. "She's going to realize something's wrong." Eriol snapped Syaoran's jaw back up again. Meiling laughed. Syaoran glared at her.

"Ohayo Eriol and Meiling," said Tomoyo, popping her head around the door to see whom it was. Eriol stared at her, drooling. Now it was Syaoran's turn to nudge him.

"Oi Eriol," he sneered. "We all know that you like Tomoyo, but you don't have to go proving it everyone." Tomoyo and Eriol both blushed.

"Come on in!" said Tomoyo. They settled down in the living room, just casually talking.

Ding dong 

"Some other people must be here now!" said Tomoyo. She opened the door.

"Ohayo Chiharu, Naoko, Rika and Yamazaki!" greeted Sakura.

"Hey Sakura and Tomoyo," they all replied. "You look great Saku!"

"Umm…Thanks. Another one of Tomo's creations. What do you expect?" said Sakura. Tomoyo blushed.

"Thanks you guys," she said, blushing pink. "I'll go get you some snacks!" Tomoyo came back with a tray of chocolate chip cookies and a jug of juice. They all mucked around and had a pillow fight in the huge guest room, where everyone was going to sleep. Hours passed and it was soon ten o'clock.

"Sakura, Eriol, Syaoran!" Tomoyo called to them. "Let's watch a movie together!"

"Sure," said Eriol.

"Is it by any chance a ghost movie?" asked Sakura.

"Oh. I don't know Sakura. It might be," said Tomoyo, mysteriously.

"Hoe?" said Sakura, quietly.

"Not scared of ghosts are you?" sneered Syaoran. '_Damn. Why am I intimidating her? I just can't help it! I guess I do anything just to talk to her…'_

"Hoe? Of course not!" snapped Sakura. "I'll watch. What about the others?"

"Chiharu and Yamazaki decided to go to sleep early. Naoko, Rika, Chiharu and Meiling are reading magazines," explained Tomoyo. "Let's go to the theatre room to watch!" They all headed down to the theatre room and sat down on the couch, in the order of: Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran and then Sakura. Sakura was indeed scared of ghosts, but tried not to show it.

'_Come on Sakura!' _she told herself. '_You captured all the Clow cards and transformed them all into Sakura cards by yourself. You can definitely watch a scary ghost movie as well!'_

In the middle of the movie (the freaky bit), Sakura screamed and clung onto Syaoran's arm, tightly. Syaoran blushed deeply. The electricity flickered for a bit and all went black. Sakura screamed again.

"AHH! What's happening? Are there any ghosts around? AHH!" Sakura screamed, still clinging onto Syaoran as tightly as she could and buried her face in his chest. Tomoyo was holding onto Eriol's arm.

"Eriol," said Tomoyo. "What's happening?"

"I'm not sure, Tomoyo. But I sense a dark aura close by," said Eriol. Sakura and Syaoran sensed it as well. Sakura didn't show it, because she didn't want anyone to know that she was the card mistress. The only people that knew were Tomoyo, Kero and Yue. Even Eriol was never told. Tomoyo fell to the ground.

"Tomoyo!" screamed Sakura, running to her side.

"Leave her there for the moment," said Eriol. "Let's see if the others are okay." The three of them ran towards where the others were. They were all in the same state as Tomoyo.

"Why are we the only people who aren't like that?" asked Sakura, looking pale and scared.

"I'm not sure, but I think it has something to do with Black Hope. He likes to be known as that (LoL. A random name I made up)," said Eriol, quietly.

"Who's that?" asked Sakura and Syaoran.

"Black Hope is the name of the dark master. He wanted all of Clow Reed's power, but someone disposed of him immediately," explained Eriol.

"So why is he back again?" asked Syaoran, emotions swirling in his amber eyes.

"That," said Eriol. "I cannot explain."

"Why isn't Sakura like all the rest of them?" blurted Syaoran. Sakura pretended to look confused.

"You expect us to know?" said Sakura. "Let's just find a way to get the lights back."

"That's easy," said Eriol. "It's only a simple spell. It's actually quite easy to break it."

"THEN WHY DON"T YOU HURRY UP AND PUT THINGS RIGHT?" yelled Sakura and Syaoran.

"Oh, right. No need to get in a fuss." Eriol clapped his hands together and muttered something under his breath and opened his hands up slowly again and a small ball of light flew out. The lights flickered for a moment and died once again.

"Eriol," said Sakura. "I thought it was only a simple spell."

"Well…you see," muttered Eriol. "I lied. I didn't want you to freak out. It's actually quite complicated."

"So do you have any idea how to fix this mess?" asked Syaoran.

"Well, to be honest – no. But I will find a way," said Eriol.

"Let's hope so," said Sakura, still looking worried. (Sakura knew that she could put things right in a jiffy, but she didn't want to reveal her secret as the card mistress unless it was a matter of life and death.) "Otherwise, the others will always be like this. Chiharu…Rika…Yamazaki…Naoko…Meiling…Tomoyo…and the rest of the world…"

Eriol's aura flared up. He used his mind to call upon the power of the sun and clapped his hands together once more. He muttered the same words again, but with more concentration this time and opened up the palms of his hands. A slightly larger ball of light rose from his hands and exploded with a blinding flash. The three of them covered their eyes from the light and when they opened their eyes again, everything was back to normal. Everyone who blacked out before slowly stirred on the floor. Sakura ran to Chiharu, who was the closest to her.

"I'm so glad that you're okay, Chi!" said Sakura, pulling her up onto her feet.

"What are you talking about Saku?" asked Chiharu, obviously not remembering anything. "Maybe you're just tired Sakura, you should try getting some sleep."

"Oh. Right you are Chiharu," smiled Sakura. "Maybe I should."

"I'll go get Tomoyo," volunteered Eriol, as he walked out of the room, back to the theatre room. He came back with a dazed Tomoyo behind him.

Everyone set up their sleeping bags and pillows around the room, according to where they wanted to sleep. Sakura took out her pink and black sleeping bag. A particular design was chosen for that sleeping bag. At the bottom it had the words, 'Sakura Kinomoto' on it in silver writing. She snuggled into her sleeping bag and tried to get some sleep. That night she had a dream, but is wasn't a good one…

"My plan is working quite well," said a deep, dark voice. "Those pathetic fools won't even know what hit them." A dark hooded figure came out from the shadow and a black skeletal-like cat came out and curled around its feet. The hooded figure bent down and stroked the cat with one long, thin finger.

"My dear Darkness," he said. "It seems to me like the reincarnation of Clow hasn't yet lost his touch, but no matter, it is no longer he that I want. Whoever stands in my way of getting to the Card Mistress, will die!" Darkness the cat purred softly.

"There is nothing in my way now. Except those pathetic mortals, who they call friends. The Li boy is strong, but still weak when it comes to dark magic. The card mistress will give me all the power I need for destroying the universe! Mwahahahahahahahaha!" The cat purred again. The hooded figure seemed to understand what it was saying.

"Quite true, Darkness," he said. "The Card Mistress' soul mate may and will become a problem later on in the process. But after I find this soul mate of hers, he or she will die as well!"

Sakura woke up, sweating all over. 'What on earth was that all about? It wasn't a dream, more like something that is happening elsewhere, like a vision kind of thing. I've got to tell Kero when I get back.' Sakura sat up and leant against the wall. 'What does all this mean? Should I tell Eriol about it? After all, he is Clow's reincarnation…Oh well, I'll just ask Kero for advice later on…' With those last thoughts, Sakura fell asleep, still sitting upright.

Syaoran stirred in his sleep and woke up. He had the same dream as Sakura, but he didn't know that.

'Mum mentioned something about protecting the Card Mistress and my soul mate. But how can I if I have no idea who they are? Sometimes she can be so confusing…'

…Flashback…

'Moshi moshi, Syaoran Li speaking.'

'Hello son. Do you remember the reason why we sent you to Japan?"

'Err…No?'

'The only reason that I sent you to come study in Japan is so you can protect the Card Mistress and reunite with your soul mate.'

'Who's the Card Mistress? Who's my soul mate?'

'You'll find out when the time is right, Xiao Lang. In the meantime, I've got to go.'

'But –'

'Zai Jian.' (Good-bye in Chinese)

End flashback

'Things are getting too weird. First Black Hope blackening things and now this! Could things get worse?' He turned towards Sakura. 'She looks so innocent, so peaceful. At least she doesn't have to deal with things like people with magic have to deal with. That way, she'll still stay safe.'

Syaoran thought that now that he was awake, there was nothing else to do so he went into an empty room to get some exercise done. After a few hours, everyone else started to awake.

"Wake up Sakura!" yelled Tomoyo.

"HOE!" screamed Sakura. "What did you do that for?"

"Time for breaky!" said Chiharu, stretching her arms. They all walked downstairs to the dining hall and ate their breakfast.

"Let's go shopping today!" suggested Meiling.

"Great idea!" agreed Naoko. "I could get some more books!"

"Us girls will go shopping for what we want and you guys can go where you want," said Tomoyo. "I can finally buy some decent clothes for you, Saku!"

"I thought you'd want to make them," said Sakura, sweat dropping.

"Yeah well. You can't just wear only clothes that I make, you've got to buy some stuff as well!"

The limo driver drove them to Tomoeda Shopping Mall, where the girls and guys split up to do their individual shopping. Rika followed Naoko to the nearest bookstore, all the other girls went to look for clothes, jewellery and make up, while the three guys went to look for their own clothes or sporting equipment. Chiharu and Meiling went to the cosmetics section in the mall, while Tomoyo insisted that Sakura should buy some more clothes and accessories. Sakura and Tomoyo came out of that store with heaps of bags in their arms. They left their bags for the boys to carry and went to see the jewellery section. Sakura had her eyes on a silver necklace. It had a pink jewel in the middle in the shape of a heart with wings. There wasn't a price tag on it, so they went into to check it out.

"How much for the silver necklace outside on display?" asked Sakura, to the sales person.

"I'm afraid it's not for sale," frowned the saleslady. "Out of all the jewellery here, the owner seems most fond of that one." Sakura left the shop with Tomoyo, feeing quite disappointed. From a distance, Syaoran was watching Sakura's every move.

The gang met up at the food court and ordered some pizza. After that, they just browsed through more shops and then went back to Tomoyo's mansion. Sonomi was still at work when they got back, so they had the whole house to themselves, besides for the maids and stuff. They sat together in the lounge.

"Do you know what all sleepovers need a game of?" asked Tomoyo, mysteriously.

"What?" asked Rika, looking bored.

"A game of truth and dare!" squealed Tomoyo with an evil glint in her eyes.

TBC

Well, that's it for chapter 13! Hope you enjoyed it and please review!

MyStIc AnGeL gUrL


	14. Chapter 14

Twilight Wishes 

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

…Something… Flashbacks

"…" Speech

… Actions

_Italics_ Thoughts and accented words

# … # Songs and POV's

(…) My notes

… Time and scene changes

Flashback from the last chapter 

"Do you know what all sleepovers need a game of?" asked Tomoyo, mysteriously.

"What?" asked Rika, looking bored.

"A game of truth and dare!" squealed Tomoyo with an evil glint in her eyes.

Chapter 14

"Great," muttered Syaoran, sarcastically. "Just what I needed. A game of truth or dare!"

"Come on, Xiao Lang," complained Meiling. "Don't be a party pooper."

"Whatever," said Syaoran. "I'm still not playing."

"Dude! C'mon, do you want to sit here all day? Just do this coz the girls want to play. I not really stuffed whether I play or not," said Eriol.

"Yeah Syaoran!" chirped up Sakura. "Play for us!"

Syaoran muttered a small "Fine".

"Good," said Tomoyo. "I'll start. Eriol, truth or dare?"

"Dare," said Eriol, bravely. Tomoyo had an evil grin on her face.

"I dare you to wear whatever outfit I give you and then you have to do this catwalk thingy in the hallway, while I catch everything on tape," said Tomoyo. Eriol suddenly looked like he was going to be sick.

"Can I not do this?" asked Eriol in a quiet voice. "How about a different dare?"

"Not this time mate," grinned Syaoran, slapping him on the back. "You're the one who wanted to play, so play!" Tomoyo ran off to get an outfit and came back holding a bag.

"Mind, this was originally made for Sakura to wear, so it'll be fairly tight for you," explained Tomoyo, trying to keep her laughter in. Sakura laughed uncontrollably. Tomoyo threw him the bag and he caught it.

"Go change now," she ordered. "The bathroom is upstairs to your left." Eriol left rather reluctantly as he dragged his feet along and groaned.

"Thanks a lot for your dare, Tomoyo," he said, sarcastically. Tomoyo just smiled. After what seemed like ten minutes, Eriol walked back downstairs with a towel around himself.

"I am not wearing this in of anyone!" he said stubbornly.

"A dare's a dare," said Chiharu. "Don't be chicken." Tomoyo held her camera steady and focused it on Eriol.

"You don't have to catwalk for very far. Just across the room will do!" said Tomoyo, brightly. Everyone sat on the couch with a box of popcorn.

"This is going to be interesting," said Naoko, thoughtfully.

"It should be filmed live," agreed Sakura, while grabbing another handful of popcorn. Tomoyo stood at the other end of the hallway with her camera and pressed play. She nodded to Eriol. Eriol groaned again and let the towel drop to the ground. The outfit was indeed tight, too tight. He was wearing a hot pink top that was sleeveless and a white and silver mini skirt, which showed a lot of skin for girls. He unwillingly did a catwalk across the hallway, with the rest of the gang cheering and laughing in the background. Syaoran was on all fours, laughing his head off, Rika was holding Chiharu for support, Chiharu was laughing so hard that she had tears in the corner of her eyes, Naoko was trying to hide all her laughter, but failed miserably and Sakura was rolling on the ground, clutching her side, which had a stitch. Tomoyo had to keep in all her laughter; otherwise the camera wouldn't film very well. As soon as Eriol had finished, he grabbed the towel, wrapped it around himself and rushed back to the bathroom.

"I – I – didn't know – know that E – Eriol – knew how to – do the – catwalk!" gasped Sakura, in between bursts of laughter. Eriol came back down the stairs, dressed in his usual clothes, but still looked embarrassed. They all settled back down into the lounge.

"My turn," said Eriol. "Syaoran, truth or dare?" Syaoran paused for a moment to think. '_If I choose truth, he's going to ask me about Sakura and I'll have to tell him everything. Better keep to the safe side and choose dare.'_

"I choose dare," said Syaoran. '_Baka! Why did you choose dare? It's worse than truth! I'm so dead now. Knowing Eriol, I'm soo dead!'_

"Okay then," said Eriol. "If you wish…" Eriol paused for a moment to think of a dare.

"I've got it!" he exclaimed. "You're lucky I chose an easy one for you. I could've been much, much worse," said Eriol, looking at Syaoran. "Instead of your so-called-friendly date with Sakura, make it a _real_ date, not just a friends night out or whatever."

"Whatever," Syaoran replied. '_It wasn't too bad after all!'_ "Meiling, truth or dare?"

"Truth," she replied, taking the easy way out. Syaoran cursed. He was no good at asking truths. Tomoyo leaned over and whispered something in his ear.

"Have you ever kissed a guy that wasn't family and if you have who?" asked Syaoran. Meiling blushed heavily.

"Well – " began Meiling. "I have. His name's Ryu and that's my boyfriend's name."

"KAWAII!" exclaimed Tomoyo. "What does he look like?"

"Well," started Meiling. "He has sort of dark blonde hair and crystal blue eyes."

"KAWAII!" squealed Tomoyo again. "When's he coming?"

"Sometime soon," was Meiling's reply. "Yamazaki – truth or dare?"

"Dare," he replied, casually.

"We all know that you have feelings for Chiharu, but never admitted it, so i dare you to take her out!" said Meiling, grinning. Yamazaki blushed.

"Okay...Naoko, truth or dare?" asked Yamazaki.

"Truth," said Naoko.

"Out of the people from school," started Yamazaki. "Who is the one guy that you would ask to go out with you if you had to take someone?" Naoko looked down and blushed lightly.

"Matt," she replied quietly, without looking at anyone.

"Whoa, no way!" said Eriol. "Matt from our class?" Naoko nodded.

"Rika," said Naoko. "Truth or dare?"

"I choose dare," said Rika. "I need something exciting to happen in my life if everyone's going to play it safe and choose truth!"

"Okay then, if you wish," said Naoko evilly. "Run outside and try to copy the sound of the crazy frog ring tone, but sing it completely off tune. Oh yeah, and sing it as loud as you can."

"Alright!" said Rika. "Something exciting!" She ran outside, with the others closely behind. Rika ran onto the street and started copying the crazy frog. Everyone in the neighbourhood started poking their heads out of the window to see what all the noise was. An old lady with a walking stick came out of the house next to Tomoyo's to see what was going on.

"Yeah!" she shouted. "You go girl!" She tried to move around, but since she was quite old, she ended up hurting her back. Her daughter came out, after seeing her mother crouching down, holding her back. Her son came running after her. He was about three years old.

"What happened to Granny, mama?" he asked, tugging on his mother's sleeve.

"Granny's just fine," she replied. "Go back in the house." The three-year-old did what he was told. His mother helped the old lady up and headed back into the house, shaking her head.

"Teenagers these days," she muttered, shaking her head again. After Rika finished singing, all the others cracked up and went back inside.

"Okay, Sakura," said Rika. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," said Sakura.

"We all know that you dumped Josh," said Rika. "But you're going out with Syaoran for a date because it was a dare, but from school, do you have anyone in mind?" asked Rika.

Sakura blushed a bit. "Umm – yeah, I do," she replied. Syaoran looked down in disappointment. '_It's too late,'_ he thought bitterly. '_She already likes someone else.'_

"Chiharu, truth or dare?" asked Sakura.

"Truth," said Chiharu.

"What do you look for in a guy?" asked Sakura.

"Definitely personality," she replied. "And accepting who they are, and not trying to be someone they're not." She turned to Tomoyo. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," she replied, looking awkward.

"Do you want a relationship with Eriol? And be honest!" said Chiharu. Tomoyo glanced up at Eriol, and blushed.

"Yes," she replied quietly. "But only if he wants to." Eriol blushed lightly.

"Of course, my dear lady," said Eriol. He leaned over and kissed Tomoyo. Tomoyo blushed. Everyone else cheered.

"KAWAII!" squealed Sakura, Meiling and Chiharu all in unison. Rika and Naoko were filming them with Tomoyo's video camera. Syaoran was sitting back and smirking.

"You have a bad influence for them," whispered Eriol to Tomoyo. Just then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," volunteered Syaoran, getting up. He opened the door to see Touya. Touya glared at him.

"You're that Chinese gaki!" he exclaimed, distastefully. Syaoran just glared right back at him. Sakura walked up from behind him and popped her head over his shoulder to see who it was.

"Who is it, Syaoran?" asked Sakura. Syaoran blushed lightly. "Oh. Ohayo onii-chan!"

"Are you ready to go yet, kaijuu?" asked Touya, still glaring at Syaoran. Sakura pushed passed Syaoran and stomped on his foot.

"I'm not a kaijuu!" said Sakura, pouting childishly. "I'm Sakura. Sa – ku – ra!" she said pronouncing it out to him.

"Whatever kaijuu," replied Touya. Sakura walked back to get her stuff.

"Hey!" said Touya, threateningly. "Chinese gaki. Keep away from my little sister, you hear me? Or else."

"What would I want with Sakura anyway?" asked Syaoran.

"I don't know. But I know that you're up to something," said Touya.

"Whatever," said Syaoran, turning to walk away. Sakura returned with her bag and bid good bye to everyone.

When she reached the door, she said, "Sayonara Syao."

"Bye Kura," he replied. Touya left with Sakura.

"Has that Chinese gaki done anything suspicious to you?" asked Touya.

"No," said Sakura. "He hasn't done anything wrong, so just leave him alone, Touya. He's my friend." Touya just grunted in reply. When they arrived at the Kinomoto residence, Sakura ran up the stairs to find Kero. The little guardian beast was snoring in his little room. Sakura gently shook him awake. Kero moved a little and mumbled, "Pudding...".

"KERO!" screamed Sakura. "Wake up!"

"Ah!" he screamed, jolting awake. "Where's the enemy Sakura? I swear I'll beat them up!" Sakura sweat-dropped.

"Kero," said Sakura. "There is no enemy here. I just need to tell you something." She launched into explanation about Black Hope and her dream.

"Well," said Kero. "That is quite unexpected. I guess he's after the Sakura cards."

"What?" exclaimed Sakura. "But they're mine and no one else's!"

"Black Hope will do anything for a little bit of power. He tried to get Clow Reed's power, but –. "

"I know that Kero," said Sakura.

"Who told you?" asked Kero suspiciously.

"Oh that. Eriol told me. He said he was the reincarnation of Clow Reed himself," explained Sakura. "Do you have any idea how to defeat Black Hope?"

"Well," began Kero. "There is one, but I'm not quite sure it's possible."

"What is it?" asked Sakura. "If he's after the Sakura cards, then I'll have to stop him." Kero sighed.

"There is a chosen person," said Kero. "But I have no idea who it is. She or he and his or her soul mate can defeat Black Hope."

"But how?" asked Sakura.

"When the two soul mates reunite, they'll release a secret power that no one knows of. This hidden power will defeat any dark or evil things, including all black magic and Black Hope. But all this is just a rumor," said Kero.

"How are we supposed to find this soul mate person?" asked Sakura. Kero just shrugged.

"Okay then," said Sakura. "I'm tired now. I'm going to bed. Goodnight Kero." Kero was already snoozing again.

Next morning (It's Sunday)

Touya and Sakura were sitting at the table, eating breakfast. They saw the postman arrive with the post from outside the window.

"I'll go grab the post," said Touya, getting up. He came back holding some letters and spread them across the table.

"Hmm, let me see," said Touya. "Bills...Tax...WHAT'S THIS?" he shouted, holding onto a pink envelope. Sakura read the front that had neat handwriting on it. It said:

To Miss Kinomoto Sakura 

_From Li Syaoran_

"Hey!" said Sakura. "That's mine!"

"Why's that Chinese gaki sending you this?" Touya asked, trying to keep his temper.

"I can explain," said Sakura. "Hey look!" She pointed out the window.

TBC

Ooh...I wonder what Sakura saw. Wait a moment, I should know! I'm the author of this story! Anyway, I'm not about to tell you. You'll have to read the next chapter to find out. We got a day off school today. Thanks for the reviews!

MyStIc AnGeL gUrL


	15. Chapter 15

Twilight Wishes 

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

…Something… Flashbacks

"…" Speech

… Actions

_Italics_ Thoughts and accented words

# … # Songs and POV's

(…) My notes

… Time and scene changes

Flashback from the last chapter 

"_Hmm, let me see," said Touya. "Bills...Tax...WHAT'S THIS?" he shouted, holding onto a pink envelope. Sakura read the front that had neat handwriting on it. It said:_

To Miss Kinomoto Sakura 

_From Li Syaoran_

"_Hey!" said Sakura. "That's mine!"_

"_Why's that Chinese gaki sending you this?" Touya asked, trying to keep his temper. _

"_I can explain," said Sakura. "Hey look!" She pointed out the window._

Chapter 15

"Mirror," Sakura muttered under her breath so that Touya couldn't hear.

"What?" asked an annoyed Touya.

"OH MY GOSH!" shrieked Sakura, looking at mirror that was outside now. "IT"S JESSE MCCARTNEY!" Touya turned and stared out the window.

"I've got to get his autograph!" said Touya, completely forgetting about the letter and dropped it on the table. Sakura grabbed the letter from the table and pocketed it. She saw Touya walking towards the so-called-Jesse McCartney-that-was-really-mirror.

"Oh no," she whispered. "He can't have his autograph, he's not real! Create!" A limo pulled up outside the Kinomoto residence and the mirror card stepped into it and drove off before Touya could open his mouth to ask for his autograph. Sakura heard Touya swear loudly as he turned to walk back into the house.

"Dash," murmured Sakura and she ran back into her room. When she got inside, she muttered, "Lock." A few moments later there were banging outside her door.

"Sakura!" yelled Touya. "Let me in!"

"No!" replied Sakura.

"Fine!" yelled Touya back. "Then give me the damn letter!"

"No! It's mine!" said Sakura. After ten minutes the banging ceased and there was peace once again.

Sakura reached into her pocket and took out the slightly crumpled letter. She hadn't realized it before, but there seemed to be something lumpy inside it. She took out the letter first. It read:

Hey Sakura! 

_Since I'm supposed to take you out on a real date, I'll pick you up at half past six on Tuesday evening of you're free. I'll treat you to dinner, and you don't have to pay. You might've noticed a little package inside this envelope. This is just my little gift for you. _

_Hope to see you there, Syaoran._

Sakura took out the little package. It was a royal blue velvet case. She opened it up and gasped. It was the same necklace that she had wanted from the mall the other day. But the sales lady said it wasn't for sale. Syaoran must've paid him heaps to buy this necklace for her. There were tears in the corner of her eyes. '_Syaoran's been so nice to me. I owe him so much'_ thought Sakura. '_I'd better phone Tomoyo.'_ She picked up her mobile and dialed Tomoyo's number, which she knew off by heart.

"Moshi moshi. Daijobii Residence."

"Can I please talk to Tomoyo?"

"One minute, miss."

"Ohayo, Tomoyo."

"Oh, hi Sakura. What's up?"

"You've got to help me!"

"With what exactly?"

"Help me get choose an outfit!"

"Okay Sakura. I'm lost. Slow down!"

"The date I have is on Tuesday evening and I haven't got anything to wear!"

"KAWAII! Now I'm catching on!"

"AI! Not so loud Tomoyo!"

"Oops. Gomen. Meet me at my house in a few. Bye!"

"See you then!"

Click 

Sakura threw on a pair of black jeans with a silver chain on the side and a blue halter-top to match. She grabbed a pale blue ribbon and tied her hair up in a half ponytail and went downstairs, where she met Touya.

"What did that Chinese gaki write to you about?" asked Touya, suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing," replied Sakura. "I'm going back to Tomoyo's house. Sayonara!" She ran out the door before Touya could argue back and went to Tomoyo's house. Tomoyo was already prepared and waiting for her outside.

"About time," she muttered. "Let's go!" They both _dashed _(Dashed, get it? The card?) To the mall. They went into a clothes shop and went into the female section. Tomoyo grabbed a basket and immediately started loading the basket with dresses for Sakura to try on. They went into the 'Change room'. Tomoyo sat on the bench and handed Sakura the first dress. Sakura came out wearing a pale pink dress that was sleeveless and with a low-V cut. It reached her knee and then started flowing down to her ankles on only one side.

"How about that Saku?" asked Tomoyo.

"Not my style," replied Sakura, as Tomoyo threw her another dress. Sakura came out wearing a hot pink and black tube top and a skirt that reached higher than mid thigh.

"KAWAII!" squealed Tomoyo.

"Too revealing," said Sakura. "It'll make me look like some kind of slut."

Sakura went in again and tried on a white flowing dress with a ribbon on her shoulders.

"Not my colour," said Sakura. Sakura had just about tried on every dress in the mall when Tomoyo handed her the last dress. She came out wearing a pale, sparkly, emerald green dress that clung to her body in the upper half, but then sort of flowed towards her ankles. The sleeves were sort of transparent and it reached her elbow and then sort of flared out with layers a bit. On the left side of the dress, there was a pink and silver cherry blossom design. (I'm bad at describing clothes, so use your imagination peoples!)

"That's the last dress Sakura," said Tomoyo. "Do you like it?"

"No," said Sakura. Tomoyo sighed, disappointed.

"I love it!" exclaimed Sakura. "It's perfect." Tomoyo's face brightened.

"Now we have to find matching nail polish, matching shoes, matching hair accessories and matching everything else," said Tomoyo. Then she noticed the necklace that Sakura was wearing.

"Wasn't that the same necklace that we saw the other day in the jewellery shop?" asked Tomoyo, quite shocked.

"Yeah, it was," replied Sakura. "Syaoran gave it to me."

"KAWAII!" squealed Tomoyo. "Anyway, all this shopping is making me thirsty. I'm getting a drink." Tomoyo walked over to a drink stand, while Sakura wandered off into the jewellery shop again. The same sales lady was still there. She was talking to the manager of the shop, until the manger saw Sakura's necklace. She walked over to Sakura.

"My," she said. "That was the necklace that I sold away to a young man just the other day. I remember it well. He was somewhat persistent."

Flashback 

"_How much is that necklace?" asked Syaoran, pointing to the necklace that he had seen Sakura looking at the day before._

"_I'm afraid it's not for sell. The manager is quite fond of it actually," replied a sales man._

"_Can I please talk to your manager then?" asked Syaoran, politely._

"_I'm sorry sir, but the manager is quite busy at the moment, you need an appointment," he replied._

"_I'm going to be the future head of the Li Clan. I want to see your manager," said Syaoran._

"_I'll inform her right away," he said, backing away. He came back with a fairly pretty woman with shoulder length pale brown hair tied back in a ponytail. _

"_You wanted to buy this fine necklace?" asked the manager._

"_Yes please," replied Syaoran._

"_Well, I am quite fond of it –"_

"_Name any price you want and I'll pay," said Syaoran determinedly. "I want to buy this necklace."_

"_Quite determined I see," observed the manager. "I suppose this is for a special girl, no?" Syaoran blushed lightly and nodded._

"_May I have her name?" she asked, looking at Syaoran, oddly._

"_Sakura," he replied. "Sakura Kinomoto."_

"_I see," said the manager. "I'll sell this necklace to you."_

"_Arigatou," said Syaoran, handing her a large bag of money._

"_Good luck with Sakura," the manager whispered. "Come back if you need anything else."_

_End Flashback_

"He did that all for me?" asked Sakura, surprised.

"Yes," replied the manager. "He's one fine young man. Hold onto him, and never, never ever let him go." Sakura merely nodded, not knowing what to say to her. She left the jewellery shop and met up with Tomoyo again. She told her all about what Syaoran did for her in order to get the necklace.

"That's so sweet," said Tomoyo. "He must really like you!" Sakura looked down.

"I doubt it. He'll never return my feelings. I'm just a friend to him," muttered Sakura.

"Oh?" said Tomoyo. "Well, you'll just have to find out for yourself. Anything is possible."

"I guess," replied Sakura. They went into different shops to buy things that matched Sakura's new dress. In the end, Sakura had matching nail polish, dangly emerald earrings, high heels and make up.

"You're going to have a great time with Syaoran, Saku," said Tomoyo.

"What if I stuff up and do something wrong," asked Sakura, uncomfortably.

"Nothing will go wrong Sakura," soothed Tomoyo. "Believe in yourself." Sakura just nodded.

"I've got to get back now," said Sakura. "Touya's going to kill me."

"Alright," said Tomoyo. "See you!"

"Sayonara," waved Sakura and _dashed _back home with her bags of shopping.

"Did you go shopping?" asked Touya, noticing the bags she was carrying.

"Yeah," replied Sakura. "Why?" Touya didn't answer; he was staring at Sakura's necklace.

"Where did you get that?" asked Touya, suspiciously. "It must've been expensive."

"Oh!" said Sakura. "This? A friend of mine gave it to me. Anyway, I've got homework to do." She rushed up the stairs before Touya could ask any more questions. Sakura lay back on her bed, feeling incredibly happy.

"What are you so happy about?" asked Kero, still playing his video game. "Yes! Score! Level thirty here I come!" Sakura sweat dropped.

"Oh nothing," she replied, still smiling. (Okay. Now I'm going to skip all this boring day and start fresh on Monday.)

Monday morning

"KAIJUU!" screamed Touya. "WAKE UP!"

Sakura jolted awake with a loud "HOE?" Touya sweat dropped.

"School starts in fifteen minutes."

"HOE?" cried Sakura. "Why didn't you wake me earlier?"

"What do you think I've been trying to do the last half an hour?"

"Oops," said Sakura quietly. Touya left her room. Sakura threw on a pair of three quarter army pants and a black singlet top. She grabbed her backpack and a piece of toast and _dashed _to school with five minutes to spare. She got to her locker and got her stuff and went to her homeroom.

"You're here early today," said Tomoyo.

"Yeah. Go me!" said Sakura. After a minute or so, the door was opened and there stood Touya and his best friend, Yukito.

"Yuki!" squealed Sakura, embracing him in a tight hug. Syaoran felt jealousy boil inside him.

"What are you doing here Touya?" Sakura asked.

"Err...You forgot your lunch," said Touya, handing her a bag.

"Thanks," she replied, taking it from him. "I guess you'll be going to your part time job now."

"Yeah," said Touya. "Bye kaijuu! Oh, and I won't be home until late and it's the same with Dad." Sakura returned to her seat and a few minutes later, the teacher arrived and bored them all to death about the history of Japan. In the middle of class, Sakura had fallen asleep in her arms, but no one seemed to notice except Syaoran who was sitting beside her. She woke up when the bell rang.

"Today's homework," said the teacher. "Write two pages on the history of Japan. Since we have discussed this topic in class today no one will have any trouble, so I want it to be due tomorrow morning on my desk. No excuses what so ever. Class dismissed." Everyone picked up their books and went to lunch (It was a double session).

Sakura and Tomoyo were sitting alone under the cherry blossom tree, talking about stuff, Katrina walked passed and decided to eavesdrop.

"So he agreed to help you with your Japanese history stuff?" asked Tomoyo.

"Yeah," replied Sakura. "He did."

"I'm so sorry I couldn't help you Sakura, but my mum wanted me to do this errand for her," said Tomoyo, putting on an act.

"Nah, it's okay Tomoyo," said Sakura.

"To make up for it, you come to my house after school tomorrow to get everything ready for your date with Syaoran," said Tomoyo. "You sure you've got everything?" she asked for the millionth time.

"Yes Tomoyo," replied Sakura. "Stop worrying." Katrina had heard enough. She smiled evilly to herself and walked away. (Skipping school again.)

After school

Sakura had just finished her cheerleading practice that day. She grabbed her bag from her locker and headed to the main gates. The school was already deserted. When she reached the main gates, Katrina was standing there blocking her way.

"Hi Sakura," she said, putting on a fake, but evil smile.

"What do you want?" asked Sakura. "If you don't mind, I need to get home." Sakura tried to push past her, but she wouldn't budge.

"Katrina, will you _please_ get out of the way?" asked Sakura, trying not to blow it at her.

"No," said Katrina simply. "I won't."

TBC

Another chapter, done. Thanks for all those considerate people who reviewed so far! Please keep doing that for me! Sayonara!

MyStIc BlOsSoM gUrL


	16. Chapter 16

Twilight Wishes 

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

…Something… Flashbacks

"…" Speech

… Actions

_Italics_ Thoughts and accented words

# … # Songs and POV's

(…) My notes

… Time and scene changes

Flashback from the last chapter 

_ After school _

_Sakura had just finished her cheerleading practice that day. She grabbed her bag from her locker and headed to the main gates. The school was already deserted. When she reached the main gates, Katrina was standing there blocking her way._

"_Hi Sakura," she said, putting on a fake, but evil smile._

"_What do you want?" asked Sakura. "If you don't mind, I need to get home." Sakura tried to push past her, but she wouldn't budge._

"_Katrina, will you please get out of the way?" asked Sakura, trying not to blow it at her._

"_No," said Katrina simply. "I won't."_

Chapter 16

"What do you want?" repeated Sakura, coldly.

"Oh nothing," replied Katrina in the same cold voice. "Just something." Sakura looked at her oddly.

"What did I ever do to you?" she asked coolly.

"EVERYTHING!" yelled Katrina, completely losing it. "ALL I EVER WANTED WAS TO BE POPULAR AND LIKED BY EVERYONE, BUT THEN YOU CAME AND RUINED EVERYTHING AND THEN TOOK SYAORAN AWAY FROM ME! THEN YOU HUMILIATED ME IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE BLOODY SCHOOL! AND YOU CALL THAT NOT DOING ANYTHING? I HATE YOU SAKURA KINOMOTO! YOU RUINED MY ENTIRE LIFE!" A dark gray aura flared from Katrina. Tears poured down her face.

'_She can't possibly possess magic, can she?' _thought Sakura. Katrina felt a strange surge of energy from inside herself, but she had no idea what it was, so she completely ignored it. She raised her right hand and slapped Sakura across the face. Sakura had never felt pain like this before. She dropped to her knees. Katrina had left a red mark across her cheek. Sakura felt tears drop from her eyes. Katrina was angry, so angry that she had taken all of her anger out on Sakura without meaning to. Katrina was quite shocked herself. She didn't know that the slap would turn out that hard. With on more glance at Sakura, she ran.

Sakura walked home by herself. By now the red mark across her cheek had turned into a serious bruise. Touya and Fujitaka were still working, like Touya had said in the morning. Sakura's dazzling emerald green eyes no longer had the look of energy in them; they were a plain dull green colour and had gone all red and puffy from crying. She splashed water on her face and hoped that it didn't seem too noticeable that she had been crying. She applied some make up on her bruise, to make it less visible that she had been hurt. She took out her Japanese homework and laid it out on her desk.

Ding dong 

'_Great. Syaoran must be here already,' _thought Sakura and she went to open the door.

"Ohayo!" she greeted him with a false smile. "Come in!" Syaoran followed her to her room. Sakura sat on her bed, while Syaoran took a seat by the desk. Sakura was acting strangely, pretending that nothing had happened.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Syaoran suspiciously.

"Hoe? No! There's nothing wrong," replied Sakura a little too quickly. "What makes you think that, Syaoran?"

"Oh nothing," he replied. "Just wondering. Anyway, we should get started on your Japanese history stuff."

"Right," agreed Sakura. They worked together for about half an hour and finished it. Soon, the sparkle in her eyes had returned. Sakura had forgotten about what Katrina did to her and was perfectly happy again.

"Do you want anything to eat?" asked Sakura. "I'll get some snacks from the kitchen." Instead of eating, the two of them ended up having a mini food fight. They were all sticky and there was food all over the kitchen. At last Sakura admitted defeat.

"I'll clean up a bit first and you can get yourself cleaned up," said Syaoran. Sakura muttered a quick 'Thanks' and rushed to the bathroom. She had a quick shower and went to her room.

"Syaoran!" she called. "You can have your shower now! I'll get you some of my brother's old clothes that you can change into." Syaoran had his shower, dressed into some of Touya's smaller clothes and went to find Sakura in her room.

"Hi Syaoran," said Sakura, smiling. Syaoran didn't smile back.

"What happened to your face?" he asked.

'_Oh crap!' _thought Sakura. '_I forgot about that!'_

"Nothing," she replied. "Why do you ask?"

"It's bruised, and it's a serious one," said Syaoran. "And don't even try lying to me." Sakura sighed heavily.

"I'll tell you what happened as long as you don't go hunting down this person or do anything to her."

"Fine. Just tell me what happened."

"Well," began Sakura. "I was walking towards the school gate after cheerleading practice, but this person was blocking the way. She said that umm... that she hated me and some other stuff and then she slapped me. The end."

"WHAT?" exclaimed Syaoran. "How can anyone you slap so hard?" Sakura simply shrugged her shoulders.

"Who was this person?" asked Syaoran.

"Before I tell you, you must promise that you won't do anything to her, as in bashing her up or anything physical like that."

"Okay, okay. Just tell me."

"Katrina did it."

"WHAT? THAT BI – I'm so going to get her for slapping you!"

"You promised..."

"Fine. But I'll get her back some other way then."

"_Syaoran!_"

"Fine! I'll go get you some ice." Syaoran returned with an ice pack and gave it to Sakura.

"Anyway," said Sakura, changing the subject. "Thanks for helping me with my Japanese history homework!"

"No problem," replied Syaoran. "I'd better get going now." They said their good byes and left.

The next day

Sakura woke up and rushed to school.

"Ohayo!" she greeted the rest of the gang.

"Ohayo Saku!" they all greeted her back. They all went back to their normal seats and took out their books and stuff.

"SAKURA!" screamed a little voice and flew to Sakura. Sakura recognized this as her little guardian beast, Kero. She grabbed him and covered his mouth so that no one would notice that a little stuffed animal was talking. Syaoran was looking at her suspiciously.

"What was that?" asked Syaoran. Sakura hid Kero behind her back.

"Hoe?" she cried. "Tomoyo's calling for me! I'd better go see what's the problem!" Sakura rushed over to Tomoyo's desk and sighed.

"Tomoyo," panted Sakura. "Let's go outside for a moment."

"Okay..." was all Tomoyo said. When they got outside, Sakura looked frantically around to see if anyone was around or eavesdropping.

"What is it?" asked Tomoyo. Sakura released Kero from her grip.

"Kero! What was all that about?" asked Sakura. "Everyone could've seen you and heard you!"

"But it was an emergency!" urged Kero.

"And what exactly was the emergency?" asked Tomoyo.

"That's the thing," replied Kero. "I can't remember." Tomoyo sweat dropped and Sakura fell over anime style.

"You'd better get back home then," said Sakura. "Before anyone sees you."

"But I don't want to!" replied Kero. "By the way, do you have anything to eat? All this flying has made me hungry!"

"You can have my snack in my bag, Kero," sighed Sakura. "You're to stay there for the rest of school."

"Okay Sakura!" said Kero and he flew into her bag. Tomoyo and Sakura returned to the classroom.

At lunch

"KERO!" screamed Sakura. "Wake up!" Kero rolled over in his sleep.

He muttered, "No! Give me! That's my pudding and no one else's!"

"KERO!" screamed Sakura again.

"What?" snapped Kero.

"I TOLD YOU TO EAT MY SNACK, NOT ALL MY LUNCH!"

"Oops. Gomen Sakura, got carried away," replied Kero, scratching his head. Sakura sweat dropped.

"It's okay this time, just don't do it again," said Sakura.

"Okay!" said Kero and he flew back into the bag.

"I'm going to the cafeteria to get something," Sakura explained to Tomoyo. "I'll be back in a few."

"Okay, sayonara," waved Tomoyo.

After lunch

"It's time!" cried Meiling. "The semi-finals for the Hip, Hop and Twirl!"

"I can't wait!" cried Chiharu. "I still can't believe that our group won last time!"

"Let's get going, before we're late!" said Tomoyo, pulling them forward.

"WELCOME!" shouted the host. "TO THE SEMI-FINALS OF THE HIP, HOP AND TWIRL!" The audience went wild. "FIRST UP, WE HAVE PINK SPARKS WITH BEHIND THESE HAZEL EYES!" Meiling, Sakura and Tomoyo walked up on stage.

_Tomoyo: Seems just like yesterday, you were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall, I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight, everything it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong_

Now I can't breathe, no I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on

All: Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Sakura: I told you everything, opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright, for once in my life  
Now all that's left of me, is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside

Cause I can't breathe, no I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on 

All: Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you wont get to see the tears I've cried   
Behind these hazel eyes

Meiling: Swallow me, then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you, it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside anymore  
Anymore

All: Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you wont get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one   
Broken up, deep inside  
But you wont get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

The audience clapped and cheered. The noise was deafening. The three girls did a little bow and walked off stage.

"NEXT UP, WE HAVE THE TRIPLETS!"Three guys that Sakura didn't recognize walked onto stage and performed their song. The crowd went wild once more.

"NEXT, GIVE A WARM WELCOME FOR THE FEISTY THREE AND COMPLICATED!" Chiharu, Naoko and Rika ran up onto stage and started singing.

_All: Uh huh, life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is  
Cause life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is_

Chiharu: Chill out whatcha yelling´ for?  
Lay back it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see

Rika: I like you the way you are  
When we're driven´ in your car  
And you're talking to me one on one but you've become

Naoko: Somebody else round everyone else  
You're watching your back like you can't relax  
You're trying´ to be cool you look like a fool to me

All: Tell me  
Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're  
Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
And you fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get and you turn it into  
Honesty and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no no

Chiharu: You come over unannounced  
Dressed up like you're something´ else  
Where you are and where it's at you see  
You're making me

Naoko: Laugh out when you strike your pose  
Take off all your preppy clothes  
You know you're not fooling anyone  
When you've become

Rika: Somebody else round everyone else  
Watching your back, like you can't relax  
Trying to be cool you look like a fool to me

All: Tell me  
Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're  
Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
And you fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get and you turn it into  
Honestly promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no no

Chiharu: Chill out whatcha yelling for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see

Rika: Somebody else round everyone else  
You're watching your back, like you can't relax  
You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me

All: Tell me

Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're  
Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
And you fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get and you turn it into  
Honestly promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No

Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're  
Acting like your somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get and you turn it into  
Honestly promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no no

Chiharu, Rika and Naoko ended their performance by waving and winking at the audience. Everyone screamed and cheered for them.

"ASTOUNDING PERFORMANCE BY THE FEISTY THREE!" roared the host into the microphone. "NEXT UP, THE ELITE THREE WITH INCOMPLETE!" Syaoran, Eriol and Yamazaki ran onto stage and the music began to play.

_Syaoran: Empty spaces fill me up with holes _

_Distant faces with no place left to go _

_Without you within me I can't find no rest _

_Where I'm going is anybody's guess _

_All: I've tried to go on like I never knew you _

_I'm awake but my world is half asleep _

_I pray for this heart to be unbroken _

_But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete _

_Yamazaki: Voices tell me I should carry on _

_But I am swimming in an ocean all alone _

_Baby, my baby _

_It's written on your face _

_You still wonder if we made a big mistake _

_All: I tried to go on like I never knew you _

_I'm awake but my world is half asleep _

_I pray for this heart to be unbroken _

_But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete _

_Eriol: I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go _

_I don't wanna make you face this world alone _

_I wanna let you go (alone) _

_All: I've tried to go on like I never knew you _

_I'm awake but my world is half asleep _

_I pray for this heart to be unbroken _

_But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete _

_Incomplete_

The audience roared with applause as the three boys ran off stage. The two remaining groups did their performance and the host was back on stage.

"WE HAVE SEEN ALL OUR SEMI-FINAL COMPETITORS! NOW IT'S UP TO THE JUDGES TO DECIDE WHICH TWO GROUPS GO AND WHICH FOUR GROUPS STAY!" All the students who had sang that day were all standing side by side on stage behind the host. Some of them were shifting nervously, while some were so confident that they would win. The judges neatened their piles of paper and huddled up together and discussed. When they made their decision, they motioned for the host to come over. The host hurried to the judge's table. One of the judges whispered something in his ear. The host nodded and ran back onto stage.

"THE JUDGES HAVE MADE THEIR FINAL DECISION!" shouted the host. Sakura and the rest of the girls of their gang had linked arms and looked very nervous.

"Good luck," whispered Sakura to Chiharu, Rika and Naoko.

"You too," they whispered back.

"BEFORE I ANNOUCE THE WINNERS, I WOULD LIKE ALL THOSE PEOPLE WHO DIDN'T MAKE IT TO COME TO THE BACK OF THE HALL AFTERWARDS TO CLAIM THEIR PRIZES FOR MAKING IT INTO THE SEMI-FINALS! NOW FOR THE WINNERS...AHEM...drum roll please," he whispered urgently to the audience. Everyone did a drum roll with his or her hands and feet.

"Thank you, that's much better! NOW FOR THE WINNERS...PLEASE GIVE IT UP FOR..."

TBC

Yay! Another chapter done! Punches the air Go me! Anyway, do me a favor and review for me, please? Thanks for all the reviews! Anyways, catch you later!

MyStIc BlOsSoM gUrL


	17. Chapter 17

Twilight Wishes 

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

…Something… Flashbacks

"…" Speech

… Actions

_Italics_ Thoughts and accented words

# … # Songs and POV's

(…) My notes

… Time and scene changes

Role-play:

MBA: I'm bored.

Kero: Well, you should be! Humph!

Sakura: Hey! That's not very nice!

Syaoran: Well, what do you expect from a little stuffed animal?

Kero: HEY! WHO ARE YOU CALLING A STUFFED ANIMAL?

Syaoran: Umm...who else is there? Looks around frantically

Kero: WHY YOU LITTLE BA –

Sakura: _Kero!_

Kero: Gomen, Gomen.

Syaoran: You should be!

Kero: HEY!

Touya: Ohayo! What are people doing now? Kero hides

Syaoran: Nothing, what's it to you? Glares

Touya: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, YOU CHINESE GAKI?

Syaoran: I can be here if I want to. It's not against the law.

Touya: YOU'D BETTER STAY AWAY FROM SAKURA!

Sakura: _Touya!_

Touya: You stay out of this, kaijuu. It's between the Chinese gaki and me!

Sakura: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A KAIJUU? Stomps on his foot

Touya: AAAHHHHHHHHH!

Syaoran: Yay! Go Sakura!

Sakura: Thanks. Blushes

Tomoyo: KAWAII! I'll call this tape the –

MBA: OKAY PEOPLES! I GET THE POINT NOW, SO JUST SHUT UP!

All: Silence

MBA: Thank you. On with the story.

Flashback from the last chapter 

"_THE JUDGES HAVE MADE THEIR FINAL DECISION!" shouted the host. Sakura and the rest of the girls of their gang had linked arms and looked very nervous._

"_Good luck," whispered Sakura to Chiharu, Rika and Naoko._

"_You too," they whispered back._

"_BEFORE I ANNOUCE THE WINNERS, I WOULD LIKE ALL THOSE PEOPLE WHO DIDN'T MAKE IT TO COME TO THE BACK OF THE HALL AFTERWARDS TO CLAIM THEIR PRIZES FOR MAKING IT INTO THE SEMI-FINALS! NOW FOR THE WINNERS...AHEM...drum roll please," he whispered urgently to the audience. Everyone did a drum roll with his or her hands and feet._

"_Thank you, that's much better! NOW FOR THE WINNERS...PLEASE GIVE IT UP FOR..."_

Chapter 17

"AND THE WINNERS ARE...hey does anyone have a glass of water? All this shouting... it's making me a little thirsty!" Everyone fell off their seat, anime-style, including the semi-finalists who fell off stage, but they all stood up once more. Eriol thrust him a glass of water, which he conjured up with magic without other people seeing.

"Ah," said the host. "Thank you. Now, that was refreshing! Why are you all staring expectantly at me? I know I'm charming, but that doesn't give you a reason to stare at me!" Everyone fell over once more.

"WHO ARE THE WINNERS?" shouted a random person from the audience.

"YEAH!" agreed another. "HURRY UP ALREADY!"

"Winners? What winners? There were winners? For what exactly, may I ask?" Everyone fell over a third time.

"THE HIP, HOP AND TWIRL YOU MORON!" shouted the crowd.

"The hip, hop and what? Is that some kind of aerobic routine or something? Maybe some sort of night club that all you teenagers like to go to?" One of the teachers walked up onto stage and grabbed him by the arm.

"Off to the mental institute you go!" said the teacher.

"The mental institute? Is that a place where young lads go to get smarter? I can't go there! I'm already too smart for them! I absolutely refuse!" cried the host, completely losing turning into insane mode. The teacher continued to drag him along.

"WHY ARE ALL YOU CHILDREN STARING AT ME? WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO TO THE MCDONALD PLAYGROUND AND PLAY HAPPILY LIKE LITTLE KIDS SHOULD? JUST BECAUSE I GOT CHOSEN TO GO TO THE MENTAL INSTITUTE AND YOU DIDN'T, IT DOESN'T GIVE YOU A RIGHT TO STARE AT ME! IT'S ACTUALLY QUITE RUDE, YOU KNOW! KIDS THESE DAYS..." the host cried. The teacher dragged him outside, shaking his head and muttering about idiocy these days. Everyone sweat dropped. Another teacher walked onto stage.

"I'm sure you are all wanting to find out the winners. Please give a round of applause for – " The now-insane host was back again.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME AWAY, NEVER! ONE DAY I'LL TAKE OVER THE WORLD AND DESTROY THE UNIVERSE!" He laughed insanely. "ALL YOU PATHETIC MORTALS, BEWARE, FOR I AM THE ONE AND ONLY LORD VOLDEMORT! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FEEL MY WRATH! CRUCIO! CRUCIO! CRUCIO!" (For all those people who don't know, it's the spell for the torturing curse in Harry Potter! I'm feeling a little hyper myself and it's making me write all this useless stuff!) He picked up a stick from the ground.

"AVADAKADAVRA! KILL, I SAY, KILL! WHY WON'T YOU KILL YOU IDIOTIC THING? KILL! BLOOD! TORTURE! KILL THEM ALL!" The host started to strangle the stick. All the teachers, except the one on stage, were trying to get him to calm down. The crazy host all of a sudden stopped shouting useless spells from Harry Potter and started sucking on his thumb. Everyone was disgusted. He stood up and started singing in a baby voice.

"I'm a goofy goober, yeah! You're a goofy goober, yeah...(From the Sponge Bob Square Pants movie!)"

"SHUT UP!" roared one of the teachers, who were fed up. The host's bottom lip trembled and his eyes watered and he started crying and screaming at the top of his lungs. He let out a deafening shriek and everyone covered their ears. A boy from the audience chucked the crazy host a half eaten lollypop. The host giggled delightedly and started sucking on the lollypop, with a loud 'Eww!' from everyone else. The host looked up at everyone, his eyes looking incredibly innocent.

"Umm," started a teacher awkwardly. "Will you go outside now?" The host just blinked innocently up at them, still sucking on the lollypop.

"Go. Outside," said a teacher very slowly, motioning towards the door. The host paid no attention to him and started twirling the lollypop with his hand and licking it, saliva flying everywhere. An especially large amount of spit flew and hit one of the teachers in the face. The teacher, who was hit, boiled with anger.

"OUT!" he screamed. "OUT! OUT! OUT!" Everyone winced at the sharpness of his voice. He wrenched the lollypop out of the host's mouth and chucked it as hard as he could out the door. The host's bottom lip trembled once more. Everyone covered their ears and waited for the appalling shriek to come, but it never came. Instead the host started laughing.

"What is wrong with you?" asked a teacher.

"You all look _so _incredibly silly!" the host exclaimed. He seemed to have become his normal self again. "Please. Tell me, why are you all covering your ears with a look of dread on your faces?" The principal couldn't take it anymore.

"WHY?" he roared at him. "WHY? ALL THAT TIME AFTER EVERYONE HAS FINISHED SINGING – "

"Singing?" asked the host, confused. "May I ask why they were singing again? I seem to have forgotten." The principal sighed.

"The hip, hop and twirl," he said.

"The hip, hop and twirl?" asked the host again. "What's that?"

"THE DAMN SINGING COMPETITION, YOU MAD OLD MAN!"

"I think you have mistaken, my dear friends, I'm not as old as you think actually. I'm only in my early twenties and I don't think that is a very old age, don't you agree? But you are right in saying I am a man. Well done for pointing that out." The principal's eyes bulged and he started tearing at his hair and his temperature went up straight away.

"Is he sure he is a man?" nudged a boy to his mate. "You never know, he might not be." The two of them snickered. The principal was lead away to the nurse's office by another teacher. Another two teachers lead the crazy host outside and immediately called for a mental institute. The teacher who was still up on stage began talking again.

"Ahem. I'm sure you're all eager to find out who the winner, as there are no longer any more distractions around to well, distract you. I will now choose one lucky student to come up onto stage and read out the four groups that have won. The name's of the groups are on this piece of paper." He held up a little piece of paper that was folded in half. "Raise your hand if you would like to come up here and be the first to know who wins the semi-finals and let everyone else know." Everyone in the audience immediately raised their hands. Most people were waving their hands madly in the air, others were screaming for him to choose them.

"Why don't you come up here?" he pointed to the blonde in the second row, who was raising her hand normally. Katrina smirked and walked up onto stage.

'_I can't wait to see Kinomoto go out! And I get to announce it to everyone else too!' _thought Katrina, smugly. The teacher held the microphone to Katrina's mouth. Katrina slowly opened the little folded up piece of paper. She read the first line and screamed. Everyone's hands shot towards their ears. It was worse than hearing the host shrieking. With the microphone still at her mouth, her scream was magnified up to fifty times louder than normal. Katrina started screaming at the teachers.

"HOW CAN YOU CHOOSE THAT BITCH TO WIN? THE OTHER GROUP WAS BY FAR BETTER THAN THAT SLUT! HOW COULD YOU? I HATE YOU, ALL OF YOU! YOU'RE ALL BLOODY – " A teacher had covered her mouth to stop her from shouting anymore.

"One month of detention!" declared the teacher. "And we will be notifying your parents at your unacceptable behaviour and sudden outburst!" Sakura, Meiling and Tomoyo exchanged looks of glee and held in their laughter.

"But – "

"No buts, young lady!" said the teacher, firmly. Katrina bowed her head, but soon it shot back up again.

"It wasn't my fault! I swear! It was all Kinomoto's f – "

"Enough!" the teacher cried. "If you're looking for suspension, please, continue." Katrina kept silent.

"Very well," said the teacher, and she began to turn away when...

"But Miss Tanaka, I – "

"Principal's office."

"But – "

"NOW!" Katrina lowered her head and walked away, too embarrassed to look at anyone in the eye.

"Now. We need another student who would like to volunteer to read out the winners," continued Miss Tanaka. Hands shot up into the air almost immediately. Miss Tanaka glanced around the hall. "Hmm...Whom should I pick?" she said quietly to herself.

"Let me see. You there!" she cried. "The girl in the fourth row!"

"Who me?" cried one of them and not waiting for an answer, ran up onto stage. "Give me the piece of paper!" she demanded.

"But – " started Miss Tanaka. "I didn't choose you!"

"You – you d – didn't ch – choose me?" spluttered the girl, looking horrified. "Bu – but."

"Of course she didn't!" said another girl. She had pale gray eyes and black-layered hair. "She chose me, didn't you Miss Tanaka?" she said, flashing her a convincing smile.

"Well," said Miss Tanaka, looking flustered. "Not exactly. I chose –"

"What _are_ you talking about, Miss Tanaka? Maybe the heat is getting to your head," suggested the gray-eyed girl.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU AND GET BACK INTO YOUR SEATS!" roared Miss Tanaka. The two girls looked affronted, but returned to their seats. "Since everyone is so uncooperative today, I shall announce the winners myself." Everyone cheered loudly.

"And the winners are – "

TBC

Well, that's it for chapter seventeen! Thanks for all those people who reviewed! And it's my birthday today! Happy birthday to me! I'm thirteen now! Yay! My cousin's helped me to write these stories so she should be mentioned as well! Anyways, see ya later!

§ MyStIc BlOsSoM gUrL §


	18. Chapter 18

Twilight Wishes 

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

…Something… Flashbacks

"…" Speech

… Actions

_Italics_ Thoughts and accented words

# … # Songs and POV's

(…) My notes

… Time and scene changes

_Flashback from the last chapter_

"_What are you talking about, Miss Tanaka? Maybe the heat is getting to your head," suggested the gray-eyed girl._

"_SHUT UP ALL OF YOU AND GET BACK INTO YOUR SEATS!" roared Miss Tanaka. The two girls looked affronted, but returned to their seats. "Since everyone is so uncooperative today, I shall announce the winners myself." Everyone cheered loudly._

"And the winners are – " 

Chapter 18

"The Elite Three!" Eriol slapped Syaoran and Yamazaki on the back.

"No surprises there!" he cried over the applause. Syaoran and Yamazaki just grinned and stepped forward to receive their prize. They all shook hands with Miss Tanaka and received a box of chocolates and a certificate for winning the semi-finals.

"The next winners are the feisty three!" Sakura, Meiling and Tomoyo all congratulated Chiharu, Naoko and Rika by giving them a friendly hug and muttered a small "Congratulations."

The three of them also stepped forward and received their prizes, but instead of chocolates, it was a pretty bouquet of flowers of all different colours.

"The next winners are the triplets!" announced Miss Tanaka. Three of the boys that none of them were familiar with stepped forward as well and accepted their prizes.

"Now for the last winners." Everyone in the hall was dead silent for a few minutes. Suddenly, one of the younger students sneezed.

"SSHH!" shushed everyone in the audience, glaring at him.

"Sorry," he whispered in a small voice, whimpering. Everyone's attention moved back onto stage, where the last two girl groups were standing.

"The last group who will be going through to the finals will be pink sparks!" The hall erupted with applause and cheers. Sakura, Tomoyo and Meiling stepped forward and also received a certificate and a large bouquet of flowers.

"Well done to the other two groups who didn't make it through this stage, but you will still receive a certificate for getting this far." The members of the other groups stepped forward as well and were handed their certificates.

Sakura's cheeks were pink with excitement and happiness, as well as Tomoyo, Meiling, Chiharu, Naoko and Rika.

"I can't wait 'til the day of the finals!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Yeah. It's going to be awesome," agreed Chiharu.

"I agree," said Naoko. "But if you're forgetting, we still have classes to attend!"

"Oh!" said everyone in unison and they all ran to their classes.

Tomoyo and Sakura were on their way to their classes when they heard Katrina's voice from inside the principal's office and stopped to listen to their conversation.

"I'm really, really sorry. I really shouldn't have –" said Katrina, until she saw Sakura and Tomoyo laughing at her from the principal's office and glared at them.

"Is there something wrong?" asked the principal, raising his eyebrows. (The principal's back is facing the door, while Katrina is facing the door. Katrina shook her head.

"No, no. There isn't anything wrong, sir," replied Katrina, still staring at them. Just then Syaoran walks up to them and greets them. (You can't hear anything that's happening outside from inside the office.) Tomoyo comes and pulls him away from view and whispered something into his ear. After Tomoyo had finished whispering to him, she dragged him back to the door.

"Very well," said the principal to Katrina. "You may g–"

Syaoran placed his arms around Sakura and gently kissed her on the cheek. Sakura pretended to blush madly. Katrina couldn't take it anymore.

"HOW DARE THAT COMPLETE BITCH KINOMOTO STEAL HIM AWAY FROM ME!" she shrieked madly. Tomoyo, Sakura and Syaoran burst into laughter.

"Katrina!" said the principal. "I will be calling your parents immediately. That is the second time you've spoken inappropriately today!"

"But sir," argued Katrina. "It wasn't me this time, I swear! Kinomoto and her friends are outside the door, laughing and teasing me!" Sakura, Tomoyo and Syaoran bolted back to their classrooms. The principal walked towards the door and swung it open.

"As you can see, Kinomoto and their friends are not here," he said with a stern look. Katrina felt anger boil inside her, but controlled it. She looked down towards the ground. "I shall call Miss Kinomoto to this office right now. I think you owe her an apology. I will still call your parents and explain to them how your behaviour was like today. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir," replied Katrina, quietly. She knew better to argue with him further than she already had.

During class time

'Can Miss Kinomoto Sakura please report to the principal's office immediately. I repeat, Miss Kinomoto Sakura to the principal's office immediately.'

Sakura gulped. 'Hoe? Am I in trouble for doing something wrong?' She looked towards where Tomoyo was sitting. They exchanged looks of worry.

"Miss Kinomoto," said the teacher. "You heard the announcement. Principal's office immediately." Sakura got up from her seat and walked out into the hallway. She headed towards the principal's office. Soon. She reached the door. She took a deep breath, sighed, and then knocked on the door three times. The principal opened the door.

"Ah...Miss Kinomoto, I see you've heard my announcement. Please, come in." Sakura kept a straight and innocent face and walked inside and stood next to Katrina.

"Please sir," Sakura began politely. "Why did you want me to come to your office?"

"I believe that," said the principal, glancing towards Katrina. "That someone would like to say something to you." Sakura turned to face Katrina.

"Sorry," she murmured really quietly, keeping her head down.

"Pardon? I didn't quite catch what you said, Katrina," said Sakura, politely.

"I said that I was sorry," muttered Katrina, still with her head down. The principal gave Katrina a stern look. Katrina sighed. "For calling you a bitch in front of the whole school and I hope you will kindly forgive me for what I have done. I really didn't mean what I had said earlier on. Please, please, please forgive me, Kinomoto." The principal smiled.

"That's quite alright, Katrina!" said Sakura, smiling falsely. "I forgive you!" Katrina glared at her.

"Good, good," said the principal. "You may both return to your classes." They both turned towards the door. "But remember, Miss Katrina, I will still be contacting your parents about your outrageous behaviour today." Katrina simply nodded and walked off.

After school

"Did the principal really ask Katrina to apologize to you?" asked Tomoyo, after school.

"Yep!" replied Sakura cheerfully. "Anyway Moyo, can you please come over to my house?"

"Sure!" replied Tomoyo. "But why?"

"I have a date with Syaoran tonight," replied Sakura, quietly. Tomoyo whacked herself on the head.

"Oh yeah!" she exclaimed. "I had completely forgotten! I'll get all your stuff ready! You're going to look so kawaii at the end!" They both rushed to the Kinomoto residence. On their way to Sakura's room, they met Touya.

"Ohayo kaijuu and Tomoyo," he greeted them. "Why are you in a rush today?"

"I'm going out tonight," replied Sakura, while stomping on his foot.

"GOING OUT?" roared Touya. "ARE YOU BY ANY CHANCE GOING WITH A BOY?"

"No time to talk, 'onii-chan!" replied Sakura. "I'm going soon!"

"JUST ANSWER ME FIRST, SAKURA!" But Sakura and Tomoyo were already out of sight.

"Okay, Kura!" said Tomoyo. "Go take a quick bath and put on your dress for tonight." Sakura grabbed a towel and obediently went into the bathroom to wash up. Tomoyo took out Sakura's entire make up kit and laid them all down on the desk, in front of the mirror. She took out the box with all the matching jewellery and shoes, etc. and got them ready for Sakura as well. Five minutes later, Sakura had finished bathing and walked out wearing her dress and her hair, wet. Tomoyo ushered her into the seat in front of the mirror.

"You look great, Saku, as always," complimented Tomoyo, fumbling with the hair dryer. After Sakura's hair was all dry, Tomoyo grabbed the hair curler and started to curl Sakura's hair. She grabbed a long emerald green ribbon and tied Sakura's hair into a high ponytail, leaving a lock of curled hair hanging from each side.

She then grabbed a hair spray and sprayed it all over Sakura's hair. The spray helped the style of hair to stay in place, made it look nice and silky and also had a nice perfume that smelt like cherry blossoms added to it. Then, Tomoyo grabbed a strawberry flavoured lip-gloss and applied it to Sakura's lips. The lip-gloss made Sakura's pink lips even glossier than before, even though she still looked pretty without it on.

"Mascara," ordered Tomoyo. Sakura handed it to her without complaint. Tomoyo applied it expertly.

"Blush," she ordered next. Sakura also handed it to her. Tomoyo applied a little bit of pink blush on Sakura's cheeks, not too much and not too little. Sakura admired herself in the mirror, as she put on the dangly emerald earrings that they had bought the other day. She also put on the necklace that Syaoran had paid so much for her and two simple bangles that made a tinkling sound when they made contact with each other. She also slipped on her matching shoes.

"Thanks for all your help, Moyo," thanked Sakura. "I could've gone to the fashion parlor anytime for this, yet you still helped me. But I can say that you did a brilliant job!" Tomoyo grinned.

"Well, what do you expect? I am an expert at these things and it doesn't cost a thing! Since you look so absolutely stunning in what you're wearing now, I think that there's a job for – " She whipped out her video camera. "The super awesome sidekick of Tomoyo Daidouji! I'll call this tape the 'The mysterious emerald princess!'" Sakura sweat-dropped.

Ding-dong

"Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Sakura. "That must be Syaoran!"

"Then what are you waiting for?" asked Tomoyo. "Go open it! I'll keep Touya busy."

"Okay. You're the best, Tomo, I owe you one." Tomoyo just beckoned her out of the room. "TOUYA! I'LL ANSWER THE DOOR!" Sakura called to her older brother. She ran down the stairs, with Tomoyo hot on her trails.

"Touya!" cried Tomoyo from the study room. "Can you come here for a moment? I have something I really want to show you. It's one of my latest video clips. I thought that maybe you could help me improve it, since you're older and more experienced than I am." Touya entered the study room, while Tomoyo closed the door behind him.

Sakura opened the front door.

"Oh, umm...Hi Syaoran," said Sakura nervously.

"Hi Sakura," he replied, just as nervously. "Umm... you look beautiful tonight." Sakura blushed.

"Thanks," she muttered. "You look nice too." Syaoran was wearing a black tuxedo.

"These are for you," said Syaoran, handing her a nice bouquet of pink blossoms.

"Ooh!" exclaimed Sakura. "They're so pretty! Thanks so much!" She hugged him lightly, as he blushed tomato red. "I'll go put them in a vase of water and we could go." Syaoran nodded.

"KAIJUU!" called Touya from the study. "WHO'S AT THE DOOR?"

"CHIHARU FROM MY CLASS!" Sakura lied.

"WHAT DOES SHE WANT?" asked Touya.

"SHE'S HAVING TROUBLE WITH HOMEWORK. I'M GOING TO HER HOUSE TO HELP HER!" Touya stopped yelling now. Sakura returned to the door, to where Syaoran was waiting patiently. "Let's go." She shut the door behind her. A few seconds later, a scream could be heard from inside the house.

"SAKURA WHAT?"

Sakura sniggered. "I'm guessing that Tomoyo told onii-chan where I'm really going."

"Is your brother always like that?" asked Syaoran.

"Yup!" replied Sakura, happily. "He'll always be his overprotective self." Syaoran offered Sakura his arm, which Sakura accepted, gladly. A limo pulled up outside the Kinomoto Residence. Syaoran opened the door for her.

"Thanks," said Sakura, with a small smile. Syaoran got in after her. They were silent for a few minutes until Sakura broke the silence.

"Where are you taking me?" asked Sakura. Syaoran just smiled.

"You'll see soon enough," replied Syaoran with a mysterious glint in his amber eyes. Sakura sighed and the rest of the car journey was completed in silence. Soon, they arrived at their destination. Sakura gasped. They had parked outside the most expensive restaurant in Tomoeda: Destined Wings. The driver got out of the driver's seat and opened the door for Sakura and Syaoran.

"This restaurant is like so expensive!" said Sakura, staring in awe. Syaoran smirked.

"That's the point, Saks," he replied and led her into the restaurant. A waitress immediately walked up to them.

"Private reservation for two under the name Li," said Syaoran. The waitress was shocked.

"Yes," she squeaked. "This way please." Syaoran and a confused Sakura followed the waitress. They took a seat at a two-person table.

"Why was the waitress shocked when you said you were Li?" asked Sakura.

"I haven't told you before have I?" asked Syaoran. "I'm the future leader of the Li Clan. I bet you've heard of that." Sakura gasped.

"If that's true, then you must be like so – "

"Rich," Syaoran finished for her. "Yeah."

"Wow," whispered Sakura. "You must be so lucky to be that filthy rich!" Syaoran smiled.

"Not really," he replied. "The elders set a very high standard for me to reach and they expect me to master everything as soon as I get taught."

"Oh, I see," said Sakura understandingly. "That's harsh. I suppose you're the only child?" Syaoran shook his head.

"Imagine having to live with four older sisters."

"Four?" asked Sakura in disbelief.

"Yep. Four annoying, crazy and hyperactive sisters."

"Oh c'mon. Girl's aren't that bad! What are their names?"

"Fuutie, Feimei, Shiefa and Fanren." Just then a waiter walked into the room to take their orders. Sakura and Syaoran quietly discussed what they wanted to eat and Syaoran repeated their choice of meal to the waiter. (Sorry about not including what they're eating. I really don't know what kind of food they eat in Japan!)

They soon finished eating their luxurious meal and another waiter came to collect their money. Sakura reached into her purse to pay some money, but Syaoran reached out his hand to stop her.

"What –" Syaoran silenced her.

"I'm paying," was all he said and placed the cash onto the table. Sakura just pouted cutely. Syaoran led her outside.

"Where are we going now?" asked Sakura. Syaoran grinned mysteriously.

"You'll see soon enough, Saku. Just wait a few more minutes."

"No fair!" pouted Sakura. "That's cheating! Unfair!"

"That's the whole point," replied Syaoran, still grinning. "Now cover your eyes."

"Hoe? Why?" asked Sakura. "You're not going to run away are you?" Syaoran sniggered.

"Of course not!" he replied. "Why would I want to do that? Now, close your eyes." Sakura reluctantly closed her eyes. Syaoran grabbed her around the shoulders and started to lead her somewhere.

"Hoe? Where are we going?" asked Sakura.

"Like I said before, you'll see soon enough," replied Syaoran. "And no peeking!" he said as Sakura was about to open her right eye. After a few minutes of walking, Syaoran stopped them.

"Are we here yet?" asked Sakura, making to open her eyes.

"No, Saku, we're not here yet."

"Then why did you stop?" asked Sakura.

"Just to keep you through the suspense!" Sakura pouted again and Syaoran laughed and continued to lead her away. They kept walking and walking.

"Are we here now?" asked Sakura.

"No, nearly though." They kept walking and soon, Sakura became a little dizzy. Syaoran stopped walking.

"Okay Sakura, we're here now. You can open your eyes." Sakura opened her eyes and waited patiently for her vision to come back. Soon, all the colours and things started to form in front of her eyes and she could see quite clearly again. Sakura gasped.

TBC

Another chapter done! Please click the little button below and review for me! Just a few more chapters and this story will be complete. Whoever is reading this and plays on neopets, please be my neofriend! My username is pinksakuraz. Thanks to everyone who constantly review. You guys are the best:D anyway, see ya later.

×¤º§ MγŝŦί© βļōŝŞöм дήģεĻ §º¤×


	19. Chapter 19

Twilight Wishes 

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

…Something… Flashbacks

"…" Speech

… Actions

_Italics_ Thoughts and accented words

# … # Songs and POV's

(…) My notes

… Time and scene changes

**My Thank-you's:**

**XKawaiixIndox**

**Verya**

**cheerysakura88**

**stephie 23**

**sakura-chan299**

**cherriblossomxz**

**Modoki Mokona**

**ffgirl-07**

**BlueMeteorGirl**

**summer ice**

**anime flower**

**vicky**

**Sakura Mei Yunalesca**

MunChixD 

**The True Queen of Hell**

**Sorry to those people who I forgot or didn't mention, you know who you are. Anyway, thank you to all those people in the list and those I forgot to mention for reviewing my story:D**

_Flashback from the last chapter_

"Are we here now?" asked Sakura.

"No, nearly though." They kept walking and soon, Sakura became a little dizzy. Syaoran stopped walking.

"Okay Sakura, we're here now. You can open your eyes." Sakura opened her eyes and waited patiently for her vision to come back. Soon, all the colours and things started to form in front of her eyes and she could see quite clearly again. Sakura gasped.

Chapter 19

The scenery was absolutely beautiful, no wait, way more than beautiful – More beautiful than anyone could ever describe it. Sakura just stood there staring in awe, taking in all her stunning surroundings.

They were standing on a lakeside. It was a deep midnight blue colour, which shimmered strikingly because of the moonlight reflecting upon it, which made it look like the colour of some sort of sapphire or crystal. It was a night of a full moon and there wasn't a cloud in sight. The moon shone down upon the earth and made the lake look as if it were glowing.

The dark night sky was scattered with an uncountable amount of stars that shone brightly. There were tall cherry blossom trees lined up around the lakeside. The fresh green grass and pretty flowers blew wavered gently as a cool breeze passed. Cherry blossom petals fell from the branches and flew around them in every direction, making it an astounding sight to ever witness.

"Do you like it?" asked Syaoran, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"It's beautiful," replied Sakura, still gazing at the scenery.

'Not as beautiful as you, My Cherry Blossom.' Thought Syaoran. This statement was fairly true though. Sakura's hair blew in different directions with the current of the night breeze and her emerald green eyes sparkled, as it never did before. A small smile was planted on her lips as she stood there, gazing out into the distance. It made her look like some kind of angel that was sent down to earth from the heavens.

Syaoran watched as Sakura stuck out her arm and opened her palm so it faced upwards. A single cherry blossom petal floated onto her open palm, as did a butterfly. The butterfly was pink and black in colour and there was something different about that particular butterfly, but neither of them could put their finger on what it was. The butterfly slowly spread its wings and took off.

As it was flying, it left a trail of mystifying blue, pink, green, silver or any colour – you name it of small speckled dots, king of similar to dust. It flew around the middle of the lake, leaving its mystical specks of dust behind it. It hovered above the exact center of the lake and twirled angelically in circles, as the coloured specks sort of formed a spiral shape, sort of like a tornado thing, without the gusts of wind. It was surely an amazing sight.

"It sort of reminds me of the glow card," stated Sakura quietly, thinking of when she had captured the glow card in her card capturing days.

"What was that?" asked Syaoran, curiously.

"The glow c –" replied Sakura. "Oh! I mean, the time at the festival where there were all coloured lights flashing. You weren't here when this festival was held, this was before I left for Korea."

"Oh, right," replied Syaoran, not completely believing her. They sat down on a patch of tender green grass and watched the perplexing butterfly as it fluttered around the cherry blossom trees and the lake. Sakura leant her head gently on Syaoran's shoulder as they continued to watch.

"Syaoran," said Sakura. "Where is this place anyway?"

"Tomoeda Lake, why?" replied Syaoran.

"What? I've been here like millions of times, but it was never this beautiful!"

"That's because this is on a different place around the lake, a different point of view. It's more beautiful here."

"Then how come nobody besides us is here?"

"Oh, that. I think I'm only one of the few people to find this place. It's kind of hard to find."

"Then how come you found it?"

"I was really annoyed one night, so I wandered around, not knowing where I was going and sort of found this place and promised myself that I would only show one special person this place." He blushed, realizing what he had said.

"Oh okay." They were silent for a while. Sakura was seriously dense.

"Sakura," started Syaoran softly.

"Hmm?" replied Sakura, looking at him.

"Umm...I...I" stammered Syaoran, not knowing how to put it into words.

"What is it?" asked Sakura, sitting up.

"I – I err... wanted to give you this," finished Syaoran, taking out a small package from inside his pocket. It was a rather pretty package. It was a royal blue colour decorated with silver studs in the pattern of blossoms.

"What is it?" asked Sakura, politely taking the box from him.

"Open it up and see for yourself," smirked Syaoran. Sakura carefully opened the box and gawped.

"I – I can't accepted this, Syaoran! You know I can't!" argued Sakura, standing up and pushing the box back into his hands.

"No," said Syaoran firmly and following suit, holding onto Sakura's hands and closing her fingers on the box, tightly. "I bought it for you and you only. It you gave it back to me, all the money would've gone to waste. Now open it and put it on."

"But –" argued Sakura. "It must've cost you a fortune to buy, how much did it cost you?"

"That's not for you to know, Kura. And you are forgetting that I'm the next leader of the Li Clan and I've got all the money I need." Replied Syaoran, taking the box from her and took out the silver bracelet from inside.

It was mostly silver, with metallic pink and light blue studs engraved in it. In the middle, there was an insignia carved into it that read: My Cherry Blossom. On each side of the inscription, there was a pink gem in the shape of a single cherry blossom petal. Syaoran took the bracelet and fastened it around Sakura's wrist. As soon as the catch clicked on, Syaoran spoke up.

"Do you like it, Sakura?" he asked her softly. Sakura didn't reply. Syaoran immediately thought that Sakura didn't like it and his face fell. Sakura threw herself onto Syaoran and gave him the biggest hug ever.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" squealed Sakura. "That's the kindest thing anyone has ever done for me!" cried Sakura, clinging on tightly, very close to tears.

"GAH!" cried Syaoran. "It's alright. Now do you mind getting off me? I can't breathe!" Sakura immediately pulled away.

"Omigosh!" she cried. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" Syaoran rubbed his neck.

"No, no. It's okay. I'm fine!" he replied. "I'd better take you home now, otherwise Touya will kill me for sure!" Sakura laughed.

"Okay then," she replied. They walked off towards the Kinomoto Residence, holding hands. Soon enough, they reached the Kinomoto Residence. Syaoran accompanied her up to the front lawn.

"Thanks for tonight Syao," said Sakura. "I really loved it."

"No prob. It was my pleasure – " replied Syaoran, being cut off by Sakura gently kissing his cheek. He instantly felt his temperature burning up and he turned a cute shade of crimson.

"See you at school, Syao," waved Sakura, walking into her house.

"Bye," replied Syaoran quietly, as he headed back to the Li Mansion. Sakura tried opening the door as quietly as she could, but the old door creaked open and Touya immediately blew it.

"SAKURA KINOMOTO!" roared the scary figure of Touya. Sakura flinched and froze on the spot. "WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO WITHOUT TELLING ME?"

"Somewhere," she replied quietly.

"DID THAT CHINESE GAKI HURT YOU IN ANY WAY?"

"No."

"WHERE DID HE TAKE YOU?"

"Dinner." Touya noticed the bracelet glittering on Sakura's wrist.

"WHAT'S THAT THING ON YOUR WRIST?" Sakura smiled, broadly.

"A gift." And with that, she walked back to her room. She wasn't about to let anything spoil her good mood, not even Touya. She opened the door to her room and changed into her pajamas and collapsed onto her bed.

"Hey Sakura," greeted Kero. "I see you've come back."

"Hi Kero," replied Sakura, with her eyes closed, but still with a smile on her lips.

"Is there anything wrong?" asked Kero, quite concerned.

"No, nothing, just a little tired," she replied.

"Why are you so happy?"

"No special reason. Good night, Kero."

"Night."

The next day

Sakura yawned and awoke just before Touya opened the door. A split second later, Touya opened and gasped.

"The kaijuu actually woke up all by herself today! What an achievement!" sneered Touya. Sakura got up and stomped on his foot.

"OUCH!" screamed Touya. "WHAT ON EARTH WAS THAT FOR?"

"I'm not a kaijuu," stated Sakura. "Only bakas don't know that."

"I'm guessing that you're a baka then?" asked Touya.

"You're the baka!" shouted Sakura and whacked him on the head.

"OUCH!" Sakura giggled.

"Serves you right!"

At school

Sakura got her books out of the locker and walked to her first class and opened the door.

"Ohayo Tomoyo, Meiling," she said to her two friends.

"SAKURA!" they both squealed and ran over to her, nearly knocking her down.

"What's up?" she asked them.

"Spill," said Meiling. Tomoyo nodded.

"All the details," agreed Tomoyo.

"Details?" asked Sakura, not having a clue of what they were talking about.

"YESTERDAY NIGHT!" Meiling and Tomoyo screamed in unison. "WHAT HAPPENED? DETAILS! GIVE US DETAILS!" Everyone who was sitting in the classroom, started at them, as if they were all lunatics. Sakura shuffled away, muttering something like 'I don't know them'.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" shouted Meiling and Tomoyo, pulling Sakura back towards them. "NOW SPILL!"

"Well –" began Sakura, when the teacher walked into the classroom.

"Okay students. Class has now started. Please take a seat."

"You're saved for the meantime, Sakura, until lunch time," hissed Meiling, sitting back into her seat. Sakura just nodded. The boring maths lesson began...

"Who can tell me what the answer to question five b is?"

At lunch

Tomoyo and Meiling cornered Sakura.

"There's no getting out of this one, my dear friend," said Meiling.

"Where did Syaoran take you?" asked Tomoyo. Sakura sighed. She would never we able to change Tomoyo's ways and now she's got Meiling to back her up.

"Out to dinner," she replied.

"What restaurant?"

"Destined Wings."

"And?"

"And what?"

"What did you do during dinner?"

"Umm...We ate dinner?"

"DETAILS!"

"We ordered our meal. I picked up my chopsticks. I picked up a dumpling. I took a bite. I chewed. I chewed again. I swallowed –"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT, SAKURA KINOMOTO!"

"Nothing really happened."

"You're sure?"

"Positive."

"Where did you go next?" Sakura recalled the events of last night.

...Flash back...

"Syaoran," said Sakura. "Where is this place anyway?"

"Tomoeda Lake, why?" replied Syaoran.

"What? I've been here like millions of times, but it was never this beautiful!"

"That's because this is on a different place around the lake, a different point of view. It's more beautiful here."

"Then how come nobody besides us is here?"

"Oh, that. I think I'm only one of the few people to find this place. It's kind of hard to find."

"Then how come you found it?"

"I was really annoyed one night, so I wandered around, not knowing where I was going and sort of found this place and promised myself that I would only show one special person this place." He blushed, realizing what he had said.

...End Flash Back...

# Sakura's Point of View #

"He took me home," I lied, hoping that they would fall for it. Not many knew about the special side of the lake and Syaoran didn't want anyone knowing about it either, so I'm not about to tell anyone, even my best friends.

"THAT'S IT?" roared Meiling. "WHAT A LOUSY DATE! THAT PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A STUPID COUSIN! I'LL KILL HIM!"

# Normal Point of View #

"Meiling," said Sakura, trying to calm her down. "It was fine. I enjoyed it."

"Yeah Meiling," piped up Tomoyo. "As long as Sakura enjoyed it, it's alright." Sakura nodded.

"Fine, fine," said Meiling, admitting defeat. "I'm not going to do anything to Xiao Lang, this time."

"What do you mean by this time?" asked Sakura, looking confused. Tomoyo and Meiling exchanged looks of mischief and giggled uncontrollably.

"Hey!" pouted Sakura. "That's not nice! You're keeping something away from me!" Tomoyo and Meiling just giggled some more.

"Fine then. Don't tell me!" said Sakura, turning her back to them and sticking her nose in the air. They kept giggling.

"Humph!" said Sakura, childishly.

"Oh, I'm sorry Saks," said Tomoyo in between giggles. "I can't help it!"

"Same here," agreed Meiling. "Sorry Saku."

"I still don't what's so funny!" said Sakura, with her hands on her hips. Tomoyo and Meiling burst into a fresh fit of giggles.

"You're just too dense sometimes, Sakura!" cried Tomoyo.

"Thanks," said Sakura.

"No problem," replied Meiling, still laughing.

"I was being sarcastic," said Sakura.

"We know," replied Meiling and Tomoyo together and kept laughing.

"This is hopeless!" said Sakura. "The bell rings in five minutes, I'm going to my locker to get my stuff."

"You do that," said Meiling. Sakura sighed. She sometimes wondered why she had crazy lunatics for her best friends. She walked off without them. Tomoyo and Meiling immediately stopped laughing.

"You don't think she's pissed at us, do you?" asked Meiling.

"Nah," replied Tomoyo. "Don't worry. Sakura's not like that. She never holds grudges against anyone, even her worst enemy."

"Oh okay."

After lunch

"Listen up class!" said the teacher. "We have a new student joining us today. He just arrived a few hours ago from Australia. Please make him feel welcome." A tall guy walked into the classroom. He had dark oak coloured hair streaked with blonde and it was spiked up with lots of gel. His eyes were a cold gray colour that would freak anyone out. He wore a black top and baggy jeans that were a little torn, here and there.

"Hey," said the boy. "My name is Luke Robertson."

"Mr. Robertson, please take a seat to the right of Miss Kinomoto. Miss Kinomoto, please raise your hand." Sakura raised her hand. She didn't have a good feeling about this guy. Luke took a seat at the desk next to Sakura and kept shooting her glances and smirks throughout the class. Sakura was getting really uncomfortable, which Syaoran noticed and instantly felt anger rising inside him.

The science class went on. The teacher droned on and on about astronomy and galaxies and planets and stuff. (We did this in class before ad our teacher talked a lot!) After what seemed like forever, the bell rang.

"Class dismissed!" Everyone cheered and left the classroom.

Sakura got her bag from her locker and made her way to the main gate of school. She was about to leave the school grounds, when someone grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

TBC

Yay! I finished this chapter sooner than I expected! Hope you liked it and don't forget to review! Thank you again to everyone I mentioned at the very start of the page.

×¤º§ MγŝŦί© βļōŝŞöм дήģεĻ §º¤×


	20. Chapter 20

Twilight Wishes 

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

…Something… Flashbacks

"…" Speech

… Actions

_Italics_ Thoughts and accented words

# … # Songs and POV's

(…) My notes

… Time and scene changes

_Flashback from the last chapter_

_"Hey," said the boy. "My name is Luke Robertson."_

_"Mr. Robertson, please take a seat to the right of Miss Kinomoto. Miss Kinomoto, please raise your hand." Sakura raised her hand. She didn't have a good feeling about this guy. Luke took a seat at the desk next to Sakura and kept shooting her glances and smirks throughout the class. Sakura was getting really uncomfortable, which Syaoran noticed and instantly felt anger rising inside him._

_The science class went on. The teacher droned on and on about astronomy and galaxies and planets and stuff. (We did this in class before ad our teacher talked a lot!) After what seemed like forever, the bell rang._

_"Class dismissed!" Everyone cheered and left the classroom._

_Sakura got her bag from her locker and made her way to the main gate of school. She was about to leave the school grounds, when someone grabbed her wrist, stopping her._

Chapter 20

Sakura turned around to see Luke Robertson staring at her.

"Oh hi, Luke," said Sakura, putting on a small smile.

"Hi," replied Luke. '_I've got to remember what I came here for!' _"Are you busy on Friday night? Maybe we could have dinner together or something." Sakura thought for a moment.

'_There's something suspicious with this guy...I just can't work it out! Ah! This is so frustrating! I just met him like a few minutes ago and he's already asking me out! This is just not right!'_

"Umm," began Sakura nervously, she didn't want to seem rude. "I'm err...kind of busy..."

"Please Sakura," Luke pleaded. He needed to make this work, for the sake of _someone_. "What about another night then?"

"Umm...I'm really sorry, but –" Luke grabbed her wrist once more and held it tight.

"Please, Sakura!" he said. Sakura tried to wrench her hand out of his.

"Let me go!" said Sakura. "Please!"

"Answer me first. Will you?" plead Luke.

"If she wants you to let go, let her go!" said a voice.

"Who are you?" said Luke rudely to Syaoran, who had stepped out to face him.

"That's really none of your concern," he replied coldly.

"Fine. Be that way!" said Luke. "It's not against the law to ask a girl out is it?"

"No," replied Syaoran. "But Sakura already said that she was busy and couldn't come with you, so just leave her alone!"

"And why should I listen to you?" asked Luke, just as coldly. "Who are you in her life anyway?"

"More than you'll ever be!" Syaoran retorted.

"Pfft. Yeah right!" said Luke, rolling his eyes.

"At least we're friends!"

"But we're friends too, aren't we Sakura?" asked Luke.

"Umm..."

"See? We are friends!" Luke was getting angrier by the moment and his grip loosened on Sakura. Sakura, sensing this, immediately yanked her wrist out of his grip and ran to Syaoran's side.

"Leave me alone," she said quietly to Luke, getting closer to Syaoran. Syaoran put an arm around Sakura, protectively.

"Why?" sneered Luke. "You're single, I'm single. Just go out with me!"

"NO!" screamed Sakura. "I'm not single, so leave me alone!"

"Sure...I believe you," said Luke, rolling his eyes again. "As if."

"It's true!" glared Sakura, completely dumping her plan on trying to be friendly. "I'm taken and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"Who's your _boyfriend_ then?" smirked Luke. '_She can't get out of that one! She doesn't have one.' _Sakura hesitated to answer and bit her bottom lip and said the first thing that came into her mind.

"Syao," she replied smugly. '_Oh my gosh! I did not just say that! I'm such an idiot! What am I going to do?'_

"And who exactly is this _Syao _person?" said Luke.

"I am," replied Syaoran, glaring at him. "So leave her alone." Sakura clutched onto his side tightly. Luke just glared at them and started to walk off. Just as he reached Sakura, time sort of slowed down and he whispered into her ear so that Syaoran couldn't hear.

"You'll regret ever turning me down, Kinomoto Sakura." Time went back to normal and Luke stormed off. His voice had sounded cold and deadly and it sent shivers down Sakura's spine, as she shuddered.

"There's something about that guy," muttered Syaoran, taking his arm off Sakura.

"I know," replied Sakura, softly. "Sorry for saying that you were my boyfriend. It was the first thing that popped into my mind."

"It's alright," said Syaoran. "But I reckon you should stay away from him." Sakura nodded.

"Well," said Sakura. "I've got to go now. See you tomorrow!"

"Bye Sakura."

Elsewhere

"Please," begged a voice. "Forgive me, Master." A hooded figure turned around.

"Despicable!" spat the hooded figure. "You do remember why I created you, do you not?"

"Yes, Master."

"Then why did you not succeed in stage one?" said the hooded figure, dangerously.

"I – I – don't really know, Master," replied the boy, kneeling on the ground. "I didn't know that their friendship was t – that strong – "

"Fool! Their friendship won't just be friendship if you don't destroy it now!" hissed the hooded figure. "Their emotions will grow too powerful and overwhelm me! Is that what you desire?"

"N – no, Master. O – of course not."

"I will not tolerate your faults again, Luke. Be warned."

"Yes, Master. Thank you, Master."

"Seek their emotions and _destroy _them," said the figure, clenching his bony fists. "Now be gone!" He waved his skeletal hand and the figure of Luke dissolved...

At school, the next day

"Quiet down class," said the teacher. "We will be having a school field tomorrow." The class cheered.

"Everyone must arrive at school at seven thirty on the dot. If you are even one second late, the bus will be leaving without you." Sakura groaned. '_Oh man!'_

"You only need to bring a back pack containing your lunch, some water, a note pad and a pen to write with."

"Where exactly are we going?" yelled out a boy. The teacher looked at him.

"Please raise your hand when asking a question. We are going to the farm." There was a mixture of groans and excitement in the class.

"The _farm_?" complained Meiling to her friends. "What a lame place!"

"Cheer up Mei," said Tomoyo. "It can't be that bad."

"Yeah," agreed Sakura. "Just think on the bright side. At least we miss a whole day of school." Meiling smiled slightly.

"I guess you're right."

"As always!" laughed Tomoyo and Sakura together. Just then someone knocked on the door. The teacher walked up to the door and the boy handed her a slip of paper.

"I see," said the teacher, after reading the piece of paper. "Class, settle down! We have another new student joining us." Everyone's attention was on the door. (Lots of new peoples now! I reckon there are too many new students, but hey – I can't forget this guy!)

The teacher beckoned him forward to introduce himself. The boy was fairly tall with dark blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. (Does that sound familiar to you?) He was wearing baggy black jeans and a red t-shirt.

"Konnichiwa," he said in fluent Japanese, even though he wasn't Japanese. "My name is Ryu Wong. (I just made up a last name. Sorry, it was just the first one that popped into my mind. I am Chinese after all.) I was born in Beijing, but I moved to Hong Kong when I was a kid. Now I have transferred to Japan." Meiling looked delighted to see him.

"Please take a seat next to Miss. Li." Ryu walked over to the seat next to Meiling.

"Hey, Mei," he whispered to her.

"You came!" she squealed quietly, squeezing his hand.

"Yeah." They continued to chat quietly throughout the whole class. Tomoyo nudged Eriol.

"Hey, Eriol," she whispered. "Look at them! They're such a kawaii couple!" Eriol just nodded.

"At least now she's going to get over me being kawaii," muttered Sakura under her breath, thinking that no one would hear her.

"But," continued Tomoyo, who had overheard her. "Sakura will still be the most kawaii person ever!" Tomoyo said with stars in her eyes as she fumbled with her camera. Sakura sweat dropped.

"I shouldn't have said anything..." muttered Sakura. Tomoyo pretended to be hurt.

"Sakura," she argued. "Filming the most kawaii girl ever is my hobby! You can't tell me to stop! I am your best friend after all!" Sakura sighed.

"I suppose so," replied Sakura. From the back of the class, Luke was eavesdropping into their conversation.

'_So_,' he thought. '_Daidouji and Kinomoto are best friends. This might come in useful afterwards. I'm guessing the closest person to Li would be his dear cousin, Meiling, besides Kinomoto of course. Or maybe it's that Hiiragazawa guy...Anyway, either will do!' _He smiled evilly and clasped his hands together.

At lunch

"Ryu," said Meiling. "This is the gang. This is Tomoyo Daidouji, Rika Sasaki, Chiharu Miharu, Yamazaki Takashi, Naoko Yanagisawa, Sakura Kinomoto and you already know Xiao Lang and Eriol."

"Hi," said Ryu, nodding to them.

"Hey!" everyone chirped back. Tomoyo whipped out her video camera.

"You guys make such a cute couple, you know that, don't you?" asked Tomoyo, zooming into Ryu and Meiling's faces. They started blushing madly. (This was Tomoyo's plan.)

"KAWAII!" squealed Tomoyo. "I shall call this tape Meiling and Ryu – The two tomatoes!" Everyone snickered.

"Hey!" said Meiling. "That's an insult!"

"Yeah," agreed Ryu. "I'm hurt." He pretended to look hurt. Everyone laughed again. From a distance, Luke was staring at them, with his eyes flashing. The bell rang to start the class.

"Tomoyo," cried Sakura. "Meet me at my locker after school, okay?" Tomoyo nodded and waved and then ran to her class.

After school

# Luke's Point of View #

It's time for my plan to take action... They wouldn't know what hit them...I rubbed my hands together in an evil way and cast a spell onto myself. It'll take effect on me in a few minutes. I looked out the window and saw Li and Hiiragazawa walking out of the school grounds. Good - Just what I needed – Now for the second part. I took out a mirror to examine myself. My hair changed to a dark chestnut colour and my eyes, an amber colour. I looked exactly like Li Syaoran, nobody would ever know. I saw Tomoyo rushing to Sakura's locker.

"Hey Tomoyo!" I called to her. "Wait up!" Tomoyo stopped and looked at me curiously.

"Hi Syaoran," she replied. "What do you want?"

"Sakura said to go on without her, she'll phone you up later," I said. Tomoyo looked at me curiously. I was afraid she had worked it out.

"Okay..." she replied. "Why though?"

"She had to help the teacher with something," I said, thinking up an excuse. Tomoyo nodded and left – Now to find Sakura Kinomoto. I walked over to her locker.

"Hi Sakura!" I said.

"Hey Syaoran," she replied, cheerfully. Gees...she's so dense sometimes, but that's a good thing. "Have you seen Tomoyo?"

"Yeah, she left just now," I replied, carefully. "She said that she was busy and that you could call her back later instead."

"Oh okay," replied Sakura. "But why didn't she just tell me after class instead of telling you?" I shrugged, hoping that she wasn't suspicious. I had to tell her fast.

"Umm – Sakura?" I asked.

"What is it?" asked Sakura.

"You know, about Tomoyo," I said, choosing my words carefully. "I know she's your best friend and everything, but..."

"But what?" asked Sakura, really suspicious of me, or Syaoran as _she _thought.

"I really don't think she trusts you anymore," I blabbed. "I overheard her talking to Hiira – I mean, Eriol the other day and she seemed to be really angry and I heard your name being said."

"And what did she say about me?" asked Sakura.

"She umm...said that..."

"Tell me!"

"That you were really starting to get on her nerves and that you were a..."

"A what?" said Sakura sharply, really unlike herself.

"A bit –"

"TOMOYO WOULD NEVER DO THAT!" shouted Sakura.

"Well I'm just telling you what I heard," I shrugged carelessly.

"I'VE KNOWN TOMOYO ALL MY LIFE AND SHE WOULD NEVER, EVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO ME!" she glared at me. I shrugged again.

"YOU DON'T EVEN CARE DO YOU?" she shouted at me. "YOU WERE LYING, I KNOW YOU WERE, _LI_!" she grabbed her bag and stormed off past me. Mission accomplished. I smirked to myself. Master will be so pleased with me. I took out a mirror and gazed at myself. My spell was starting to wear off. Soon, I had all my normal features back – Now to find Kinomoto again. I ran over to the school gate and saw Kinomoto walking towards it, muttering under her breath.

"HEY SAKURA!" I called out to her, as she turned to face me.

# Normal point of view #

"What?" she said rather coldly.

"I came to apologize," said Luke.

"For what exactly?"

"For the other day," replied Luke. "I was really rude to you and I hope you'll forgive me. I just want to be friends." Sakura looked at Luke suspiciously. "Nothing more, nothing less."

"Fine, whatever," said Sakura walking away, still in a bad mood. Luke smirked again. '_This is going to be interesting...'_

# Sakura's POV #

What a day! That couldn't have been Syaoran, could it? I mean, he was acting all nice to me before, why act up now? I shook my head. Confusing thoughts ran through it...flashbacks of what had happened after school.

Tomoyo wouldn't have just left without me, I know that, she would've found me first, tell me, then leave...not tell someone else to pass on the message for her. Ah! This is so confusing! But Syaoran wouldn't lie to me either! There was something different about him; I just don't know what it is. Maybe I should call Tomoyo and ask why she left. I grabbed my mobile phone and typed in Tomoyo's number.

Ring ring 

"Moshi moshi, Daidouji Residence," answered the voice of one of Tomoyo's maids.

"Hello," I replied. "Can I please speak to Tomoyo?"

"May I ask who's speaking?" asked the maid on the other end.

"It's Sakura," I replied, patiently.

"Oh yes, Miss Kinomoto. Miss Daidouji is busy at the moment. Is this important?"

"Yes. Can you ask her if she wants to talk?"

"Hai, one minute please..."

"Sakura?" came the voice of Tomoyo, sounding quite worried.

"Yes, it's me, Tomo. You sound worried, what's wrong?" Tomoyo sniffed.

"I – I thought that you didn't want to talk to me anymore..." she sniffed again. I was shocked.

"Why wouldn't I? You're my best friend!" I exclaimed.

"Syaoran came up to me after school and told me that you were busy and to go on without you," came her reply.

"HE WHAT?" I shouted. "HE TOLD ME THAT YOU WENT WITHOUT ME COZ YOU DIDN'T TRUST ME ANYMORE!"

"WHAT? I would never say that! There was something strange about Syaoran though...It didn't seem like the real Syaoran..."

"Yeah," I agreed. "There was something different...in his eyes..."

"Maybe we should discuss this at my house," volunteered Tomoyo. "Could you come over?"

"Yeah," I replied. "Maybe you should ask Meiling to come over as well...she knows Syaoran the most..."

"Good thinking, Sakura. I'll call her as soon as we finish talking."

"Okay, sayonara!"

"Bye!"

Click 

# Normal POV #

Tomoyo quickly dialed Meiling's number into her cell phone.

"Li Mansion," was the reply. "What can we do for you?"

"Can I please talk to Meiling?" asked Tomoyo, hurriedly.

"Yes."

"Wei? Meiling here."

"Meiling!" exclaimed Tomoyo. "Can you come over to my place like right now?"

"I guess..." replied Meiling. "Do you want me to bring Syaoran as well?"

"NO!" Tomoyo shouted a little too loud. "Come alone, right now!"

"Okay...okay. See you soon."

"Sayonara."

Click! 

TBC

Finally! Another chapter. Hope you readers enjoyed it! Please leave a review...Anyway, I'll try to update ASAP!

×¤º§ MγŝŦί© βļōŝŞöм дήģεĻ §º¤×


	21. Chapter 21

Twilight Wishes 

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

…Something… Flashbacks

"…" Speech

… Actions

_Italics_ Thoughts and accented words

# … # Songs and POV's

(…) My notes

… Time and scene changes

Yes! I have finally hit 100 reviews: D:D Thanks to all you reviewers out there that helped me to achieve that!

_Flashback from the last chapter_

_Tomoyo quickly dialed Meiling's number into her cell phone._

"_Li Mansion," was the reply. "What can we do for you?"_

"_Can I please talk to Meiling?" asked Tomoyo, hurriedly._

"_Yes."_

"_Wei? Meiling here."_

"_Meiling!" exclaimed Tomoyo. "Can you come over to my place like right now?"_

"_I guess..." replied Meiling. "Do you want me to bring Syaoran as well?"_

"_NO!" Tomoyo shouted a little too loud. "Come alone, right now!"_

"_Okay...okay. See you soon."_

"_Sayonara."_

_Click!_

Chapter 21

Sakura and Meiling were both sitting in the room of Tomoyo Daidouji.

"So why did you call me over?" Meiling asked Tomoyo. Tomoyo glanced sideways at Sakura and sighed.

"It's about Syaoran," she replied.

"Syaoran?" asked a confused Meiling. "Why?"

"You see...it's like this..." Soon, Tomoyo and Sakura had finished explaining about the strange actions of the so-called-Syaoran.

"Syaoran did all that?" asked Meiling incredulously. Tomoyo and Sakura both nodded gravely.

"But Syaoran's not like that at all!" exclaimed Meiling. "He was acting completely normal when he was walking home with me!" Something clicked together in Sakura's head.

"When did you walk home?" asked Sakura suspiciously.

"As soon as the bell rang," replied Meiling. "He was with me the whole of last period and after school...Hey! That doesn't make any sense!"

"Exactly," said Sakura grimly. "No one could be in two places at once." Tomoyo nodded.

"I completely understand," she said. "That person who came up to us wasn't the real Syaoran... But how?"

"Maybe we should tell Syaoran," suggested Meiling.

"No, not yet," replied Sakura. "I'll tell him when the time comes..." Tomoyo and Meiling looked at her weirdly. "And I'll know when that it."

"Okay..."

"But who do you think tried impersonate Syaoran?" asked Tomoyo. Meiling shrugged.

"It might be..." began Sakura, thinking out loud. "No wait...forget that..."

"Who did you think it was?" asked Tomoyo.

"Forget I said that," said Sakura shaking her head. "It's nothing." Tomoyo and Meiling exchanged looks of worry.

"What do you think of that Luke guy?" asked Sakura, changing the subject.

"I don't know..." replied Meiling. "But there's something weird about him...that's all." Tomoyo nodded.

"That's what I think as well. What about you, Sakura?" said Tomoyo.

"I agree with you...there is something different about him..." replied Sakura and something flashed into her mind. "That's it!" she exclaimed. Tomoyo and Meiling stared at her.

"What?" they both asked her in unison.

"Luke!" cried Sakura. "I won't tell you just yet, in case I'm wrong, but just act normally around him, okay?"

"Why though?" asked Meiling curiously.

"Just promise me you'll act normally around him," said Sakura.

"Fine, fine."

"Good!" said Sakura, standing up. "I'd better get home before Touya kills me. Sayonara!" she said, as she ran out the room. Tomoyo and Meiling just sat there staring at her.

The next day

"SAKURA KINOMOTO!" shouted Kero. Sakura jerked awake and sat upright. She stretched and yawned, then rubbed her eyes. She looked to her left, where her alarm clock sat. It read seven fifteen.

"Kero!" she exclaimed, flopping back onto her bed. "It's only seven fifteen! What did you wake me up for?"

"Seven fifteen!" cried Kero. "Do you know what you're doing at school today?"

"Yeah," replied Sakura. "We're going on a field trip to the farm today. Why?"

"Seven fifteen...field trip?" said Kero, trying to knock some sense into her.

"Seven fifteen..." murmured Sakura to herself. "HHOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEE! I'M SO LATE!" She practically jumped out of bed and threw on a black pair of jeans and a pale pink halter-top and dashed downstairs, grabbed her lunch and bag and ran off to school without bothering about breakfast.

She ran up to where her friends were standing – that includes Rika, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Naoko, Meiling, Yamazaki, Syaoran, Eriol, Ryu AND Josh. (He he...I kinda forgot about him in the last few chapters...)

"Hi," gasped Sakura. "Whatcha doing?"

"Nothing much," replied the gang.

"I'm leaving," said Josh abruptly, surprising everyone. They all stared at him.

"What?" exclaimed Sakura and Naoko.

"You can't go!" exclaimed Eriol and Chiharu.

"You've only been here for like...how many days?" shouted Meiling and Yamazaki. Josh shrugged.

"I'm just telling you..."

"Where are you going?" asked Ryu.

"Back to Korea," he replied.

"Why the hell did you even come here then?" asked Eriol, still in shock. Josh shrugged again.

"Family stuff," he replied simply.

"And you're moving back because of family stuff as well?" asked Sakura. Josh nodded.

"Today's my last day of school," he said.

"WHAT?" exclaimed everyone. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US EARLIER?" Josh sweat dropped.

"It sort of slipped my mind..." he said, scratching his head. Everyone sighed.

"Everyone!" shouted the teacher in charge. "Time to get on the bus!" Everyone jammed into the mini bus, trying to get the back seats, but Katrina and her two friends got there first, so Sakura and the gang sat at the front of the bus, as far as they could away from them. Sakura sat next to Tomoyo; Chiharu sat next to Yamazaki; Eriol sat next to Syaoran; Naoko sat next to Rika; Meiling was next to Ryu, and Josh sat by himself. Luke walked past them.

"Can I sit here?" he asked Josh, politely. Josh wasn't a rude person, so he nodded. Luke sat down next to him.

They drove for around an hour and had a break at a park that was a few minutes away from the farm for a snack. Everyone rushed out of the mini bus and ran to the nearby benches to get a seat. Since there weren't any space left, Sakura and the gang went to the fountain and sat beside it, on the ledge and immediately started to talk.

"Hi," said Luke walking towards them. Everyone instantly stopped talking, but none of them replied. Syaoran glared at him. Sakura didn't like the awkward silence and decided to speak up.

"Hi..." she replied cautiously.

"Can I join you?" he asked politely.

"Umm..." started Sakura, glancing at the others. "Sure...Why not? Right guys?" she said, putting on a weak smile.

"Yeah...why not..." said Ryu. Everyone nodded politely, except Syaoran, who kept glaring at him. Luke slumped down next to Sakura. Sakura felt really uncomfortable about sitting next to him, but didn't want to move, in case it seemed rude. After all, Luke did apologize for what he did. Tomoyo noticed this and brought up some conversation, hoping that Sakura would join in and not feel so uncomfortable. They chatted on for a few minutes. Tomoyo realized that Sakura wasn't exactly joining in, so she decided to bring her in.

"Don't you think so Sakura?" she asked Sakura. Sakura's gaze shot up to Tomoyo.

"Huh?" she asked. Tomoyo looked at her weirdly. "Umm...Uh yeah, I totally agree." Everyone else nodded and continued to talk, but Sakura didn't keep talking and kept silent. Syaoran now noticed Sakura was acting strange around Luke and thought it was the best opportunity to confess his feelings to her.

"Hey Sakura," he said lightly. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" Sakura nodded. "_Somewhere else_?" Sakura nodded again. Syaoran led them to a clear area, where no one else was.

"I noticed you were feeling strange near Luke," he started. Sakura nodded, not in the mood to talk. "Why did you let him sit with us when you didn't even like him?"

"Same reason why Ryu let him sit next to him on the bus..."

"Which was...?" Sakura giggled. "What?" asked Syaoran defensively.

"You can be so stupid sometimes!" laughed Sakura, turning all hyper again.

"Hey!" cried Syaoran. "That's offensive!" Sakura laughed again.

"We should be nice to him," said Sakura, suddenly becoming strict.

"Why? After all he's done?" cried Syaoran.

"He apologized," replied Sakura.

"So...?"

"And he just wanted to become friends with me..."

"Your point being...?"

"Just be nice to him!" shouted Sakura.

"Just tell me one reason why though..."

"Because I said so. Trust me. You don't have to be nice to him, just not rude..."

"RUDE?" cringed Syaoran. "Since when was _I_ rude?"

"Since always..."

"Thanks... I'll take that as a compliment..."

"Okay..."

"IT'S TIME TO GET BACK ON THE BUS!" cried the teacher's voice. Everyone lined up in a single file in front of the door. Sakura felt a tap on her shoulder, so she turned around.

"Oh..." she said. "Hi Luke."

"Hi...I was wondering if you would sit with me on the bus..." he said, rather shyly. Sakura tried her best to put on a smile.

"Of course!" she replied happily. "I'll just tell Tomoyo so she knows." Luke nodded. Sakura ran off to where Tomoyo was waiting for her.

"About time Saku!" she said impatiently. "Come on! We need to get good seats!"

"Tomoyo – Luke asked me to sit with him...Is that okay with you?" Sakura asked her.

"Um...yeah...but why did you accept? Why not sit next to me?" asked Tomoyo, looking at her strangely.

"I just have a feeling that I should be nice to him...that's all..." replied Sakura. "I hope you don't mind..."

"Of course not!" smiled Tomoyo. "Sit behind us then!" Sakura nodded and got onto the bus with Tomoyo and Luke.

On the bus

# Luke's Point of View #

Why is Sakura being so nice to me all of a sudden? I'm supposed to be working _against _her, not on the same side! Jeez...she can be so stupid sometimes. Master will be pleased after I finish the next part of the ultimate plan...I can't wait to put it in action!

"We're here!" called the teacher after a few minutes. How stupid are the people at this school? They make us stop at some stupid park for a break, when really; the farm is just like one minute away! That's plain stupid.

"Everyone!" called the teacher again. "Get off the bus!" The rampage of students crammed out of the bus, wanting the first look at the farm. Meiling dragged on behind. It was so obvious that she would have preferred to be anywhere but here.

"Wow..." chirped everyone in awe. I stood on tiptoes trying to get a glance at the farm – a bit stupid really, but have to mix in with everyone else. I saw Meiling – she was not even bothering to try and look; she was still gloomy – as usual.

"Hey Meiling!" I called to her.

"What?" she snapped at me. I guess she didn't like me very much; well, she wasn't supposed to, was she?

"Take a look at the farm," I told her. She just glared at me. I saw Sakura nudge her in the ribs.

"Fine," she replied neutrally, but stopped glaring at me. I led her to the front of the class. Her jaw dropped when she saw it.

"This...is the farm?" she asked in a shocked voice.

"Yeah," I replied coolly. "Cool isn't it?"

"But – " she began. "I thought that all farms were sort of dumpy places that stunk like animals!"

"Well," said Sakura, laughing. "I guess you thought wrong then!"

"Let's get a closer look!" cried Meiling, dragging Sakura and me with her. I saw the Li kid staring at me; I just looked away. Then he started to follow us. I guess he doesn't trust me...I don't blame him...I'm not supposed to be trusted. Everyone in out class started to follow with Meiling's lead.

We followed a sandy pathway through the farm. There weren't any animals in sight, yet. There were blasts of wildlife beside the pathway – from various fruit trees down to little yellow daisies. Disgusting – I thought to myself. How could anyone like these pathetic flowers and plants? Anyway – back to the point, the plan.

"Miss," I waved over to the teacher. "May I please use the bathroom?"

"Of course," she replied. "After the introductions, if you please." I only nodded; it was just a little delay, it would still be all right in the end.

"Quiet down please, class!" yelled the teacher, over all the chitchat. Every single student fell silent. "On this field trip, since I know practically nothing about this farm, I'd like you to meet John Wills." She said, gesturing to a man, who looked like he was in his late forties. He was wearing a pair of old ragged and brown overalls, as well as thick boots and gloves, matching with a straw hat; he looked definitely like a farmer should be. He had kind and gentle blue eyes and frizzy gray hair, starting to bald. The class applauded politely. The man took a step forward.

"Good morning!" he welcomed them cheerfully. "And welcome to my farm. Today, I will tour you around the farm and answer all your questions about it."

"Mr. Wills," said a student that I didn't recognize. "What kind of animals do you keep here?" John Wills chuckled.

"Please," he said. "Feel free to call me John – I never really like all the formalities anyway. Anyway – I have quite a variety of animals here, not just your usual farm animals. There are cows, horses, pigs, sheep, chickens and roosters. However, we also have a snake, friendly monkeys, a wolf and a lazy dog."

"Can we see the dog?" yelled a student. John put his hands to his mouth and whistled loudly.

"This is what I do to tell Rex that it's time to eat, otherwise he doesn't bother turning up," explained John. "Oh look – here he comes now!" A scruffy dog came running up to him, wagging its tail expectantly. "This is Rex everybody."

"Can I pat it?" asked a girl. John nodded.

"Go ahead," he said. "All the animals here are very tame and obedient. Sit!" he ordered Rex. Rex sat down, his tongue sticking out, showing all his pointy, sharp teeth. The old farmer threw him a doggy biscuit. The girl slowly advanced towards the dog, but abruptly stopped after seeing its teeth.

"He's not dangerous really," said John. "He's quite lazy. Besides being useless, he's the best friend that anyone can have!" The girl backed away, not believing him.

"Oh you scaredy cats!" cried Meiling, confidently. "He's just a dog for crying out loud!" She walked forwards without hesitation and patted Rex behind the ears. "See? Nothing dangerous!"

"That's right..." said the farmer, waiting for her name.

"Meiling Li," she replied.

"Yes," he said. "That's right Meiling. Do you want to feed him?" Her eyes lit up brightly.

"Do I ever!" The farmer handed her a paw shaped doggy biscuit. Meiling rested the doggy biscuit on the palm of her hand, bent down on her knees and held out her hand. The dog staggered over to Meiling and sniffed her, then her hand. Looking delighted, he licked the biscuit off Meiling's hand and swallowed it.

"How cute!" exclaimed Meiling, smiling.

"Can we go see the snake?" asked a boy.

"Perhaps later on," the farmer replied.

"Snake?" shrieked Katrina. "Don't they have poisonous fangs or something?"

"Well, not all snakes do," he replied. "But this one does!" Katrina looked at him in disgust. Seeing her panic-stricken face, he said, "Like I said before, none of the animals here are dangerous, unless they're defending themselves, so don't provoke them, but otherwise they are very tame." Katrina didn't believe him.

"Don't be a wuss," said Meiling. "John should know – he runs this farm." John smiled down at her, with a small smile. Meiling smiled back.

"Now I'm sure your teacher will want to discuss some things with you," said John. "So off you go." They all crowded around the teacher.

"Miss," I asked again. "May I use the bathroom now?"

"Yes Luke," she replied. "But please be quick though, the tour starts soon." I nodded to her and asked the farmer for directions.

"Just behind the barn," he told me and pointed towards it.

"Thank you," I said to him and ran off in the direction of the barn.

# Normal Point of View #

Luke ran behind the barn. He scanned the area around him to make sure that there was no one around. Once he was sure that no one was around, he took out something from his pocket. It was an old and rusty chain with a miniature sword on it. There was an inscription on it, reading: ------. (I'm not going to tell you what it says on it – you'll have to keep reading to find out!)

He held onto the chain and dangled it in front of him. Then he closed his eyes and started to mutter a chant. He was about to finish it off when someone approached him from behind.

"May I ask what you're doing here, dear?" asked a dumpy woman. She was a bit wide in the middle and wore an old dress. She looked like she was the wife of John Wills.

"Who are you?" he asked automatically, as he stuffed the chain into his pocket. He suddenly realized that he was being rude and stopped. "Sorry. I was just looking for the bathroom." The woman nodded understandingly.

"I'm Natalie Wills," she said. "The bathroom is just through that door. I suppose you're from Tomoeda High?" Luke nodded.

"My name is Luke," he said politely. "Thank you for your kindness, Mrs. Wills." He bowed to her and ran through the door. He took out the chain again and continued to mutter the ancient chant of magic. The chain swayed from left to right; a wave of magic rushed past him, ruffling his hair and his eyes flashed red.

TBC

Waaaah! I'm losing lots of my reviewers and readers! Anyway – here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it greatly and review for me, and recommend this story to all your friends! Review, review, review! Bye for now!

×¤º§ MγŝŦί© βļōŝŞöм дήģεĻ §º¤×


	22. Chapter 22

Twilight Wishes 

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

…Something… Flashbacks

"…" Speech

… Actions

_Italics_ Thoughts and accented words

# … # Songs and POV's

(…) My notes

… Time and scene changes

_Flashback from the last chapter..._

_He held onto the chain and dangled it in front of him. Then he closed his eyes and started to mutter a chant. He was about to finish it off when someone approached him from behind._

"_May I ask what you're doing here, dear?" asked a dumpy woman. She was a bit wide in the middle and wore an old dress. She looked like she was the wife of John Wills._

"_Who are you?" he asked automatically, as he stuffed the chain into his pocket. He suddenly realized that he was being rude and stopped. "Sorry. I was just looking for the bathroom." The woman nodded understandingly._

"_I'm Natalie Wills," she said. "The bathroom is just through that door. I suppose you're from Tomoeda High?" Luke nodded._

"_My name is Luke," he said politely. "Thank you for your kindness, Mrs. Wills." He bowed to her and ran through the door. He took out the chain again and continued to mutter the ancient chant of magic. The chain swayed from left to right; a wave of magic rushed past him, ruffling his hair and his eyes flashed red._

Chapter 22

Luke smirked to himself. '_Master is going to be so happy with me after this has finished...' _he thought and walked back to find the rest of his class.

"Where have you been?" asked the teacher, furrowing her brow when he got back to where they were standing. "Everyone is waiting for you to start the tour!"

"I'm sorry," Luke replied, bowing his head. "I met Mrs. Natalie Wills on the way and I sort of had a little chat with her."

"Be that as it may, but we have got to start!" said the teacher strictly. "Time won't wait for us!" She walked off to the front of the students and gestured them to follow her.

"Hi Luke," said Sakura, catching up with him. "Where did you go? We were looking for you."

'_She was looking for me? Why would she do that?' _thought Luke. "Oh I just went to the bathroom, that's all."

"You sure took a long time!" laughed Sakura.

"I ran into someone on the way," he replied casually.

"Oh okay. C'mon Luke, everyone's ahead already. I don't want to miss the tour!" said Sakura, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him off.

# Luke's Point of View #

How can she act so nice to me? She would've suspected something weird about me by now – I sensed it before! After what I'm about to do to them, she'll probably still be nice to me...she's nice to practically anyone, even her enemies! That just doesn't make any sense. Oh great...now she's making me feel guilty for what I'm about to do...GUILTY? What am I thinking? Emotions are weak – they'll only get in the way to supreme power. I have no emotions – I am strong. Emotions only get in the way...They are useless and only weaklings believe in emotions. I have a job to carry out and no emotions are going to get in my way!

# End Luke's Point of View #

When they caught up with everyone else, Sakura let go of Luke's arm and walked over to Tomoyo, Syaoran, Eriol and Meiling.

"What are we looking at now?" she asked, poking her head over Syaoran's shoulder to get a better view. Syaoran blushed from head to toe.

"Animals," he muttered quietly.

"I already know that, silly!" laughed Sakura. "This is a farm – of course we're looking at animals!" Syaoran blushed a deeper red. Suddenly, Sakura sensed a blast of dark energy fly past. Her head jerked up automatically, as did Syaoran's. She immediately pushed past Syaoran and all the other students to get a close look on the animals.

The horses in the paddock were all looking extremely angry about something. Their eyes flared red and they could sense dark energy from inside of them. The whole herd looked as though they were about to charge. They were digging their hooves into the dirt, making dust fly everywhere.

Everyone froze onto the spot. No one had seen such peculiar actions from such gentle creatures before. All the girls who were up close to the fence backed away, scared. The horses began charging at them, well the fence separating them. The horses got faster and faster – there was no way that they could stop now. All the students started to scream hysterically and ran as far as they could away from the horses – Up trees, behind bushes, in the barn, behind each other...you name it. Even the teachers were cowering. Everyone was freaking out, except for Eriol, Syaoran and Sakura. Luke was well camouflaged between trees. Sakura was transfixed at the horses. She couldn't move her feet when she tried to. Her eyes were glued to the horses, which were getting closer and closer as the seconds passed. Eriol had followed Tomoyo to make sure she was safe. Syaoran watched in horror as the horses advanced towards Sakura.

"SAKURA!" he screamed. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!" By now, everyone was out of sight, hiding from the evil beasts.

"I CAN'T!" she yelled back at him. "I CAN'T MOVE!" She tried to move her legs again, but they wouldn't budge. Syaoran ran up to her and blocked her from the horses. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? ARE YOU MAD?" she screamed at him.

"No," he replied quietly. He took out his sword and tried to block off the horses with his elemental attacks, but they had no effect on them whatsoever.

"FIRE!" he screamed. Blazing flames shot out and flew towards the horses and went right through them. Syaoran cursed silently.

"LIGHTNING, WATER – COMBINE!" he shouted. Water and lightning combined together and flew towards the horses and once again, they went right through them.

"Elemental attacks don't work, Syaoran." Sakura pointed out. "Don't waste your energy, just run and leave me, otherwise you'll get hurt." Syaoran shook his head.

"No," he said. "I won't leave." The horses got closer and closer and closer and closer and you get the point...

"SYAORAN!" screamed Sakura. "MOVE!" She tried to shove him away, but he wouldn't move. The horses were now five metres away. Syaoran held onto Sakura tightly and closed his eyes, waiting for the hit, while Sakura did the same, but it never came. The both opened their eyes and squinted their eyes. There was something blocking their way from the horses – a barrier of some sort.

"A shield..." murmured Sakura, looking quite surprised. "Did you do that?" she asked him. Syaoran shook his head. Sakura didn't produce the shield from the shield card – it had somehow released by itself, without her telling it to.

"But how...?" she whispered silently to no one in particular. The slightly pink barrier faded away and the horses had disappeared back onto the field.

Behind the shadow of the tree, the carefully hidden Luke cursed silently. '_How could a perfectly foolproof plan not work out? Li was completely powerless to the dark energy and Sakura was unable to call upon her magic. But how could that be possible?'_

'_Anything is possible...' _said a dark voice in his mind.

'_M – Master...Pl – Please...I'm sorry...'_

'_Forgiveness is not a option...' _Luke suddenly transported somewhere else.

"Luke," said a voice.

"M – Master," he replied, his voice slightly shaking.

"Do you remember what you are supposed to do?" asked the icy cold voice.

"Y – yes."

"What is it then?"

"Destroy the emotions of Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran and anything that gets in the way of getting to that..." Luke replied, unsteadily.

"Yes...and have you achieved that yet?" came the voice.

"N – not yet M – Master," said Luke. "It will be done soon..."

"Let's hope so...for your own sake..."

"Yes Master."

"This is not counted as forgiveness...the next time you fail a plan, there are no more chances."

"Yes Master," said Luke, bowing his head. With a flick of his hand, Luke transported back to the farm.

"Are you alright?" asked Syaoran to Sakura. Sakura nodded.

"Just a little shaken, that's all. Are you?" she replied.

"Yeah."

"CLASS!" called the teacher. "COME HERE IMMEDIATELY!" Everyone immediately came out.

"This here is the horse paddock," explained John Wills. "If you like, here are some sugar cubes so you can feed them." A few girls immediately stepped forward to get some.

"They're so cute!" squealed one of them.

"I guess they don't remember anything," muttered Sakura to Syaoran. Syaoran nodded.

"No one does, except maybe Eriol," he whispered back to her. "But that's a good thing." Sakura nodded.

"Come on!" she said. "Let's go feed the pretty horses!" Syaoran sweat-dropped. Sakura grabbed his hand and pulled him towards John to get a sugar cube.

"Psst," hissed Tomoyo. "Look how sweet that is!" she said to Eriol, as Syaoran started to blush.

"This is going to be one good field trip..." murmured Eriol mischievously.

"What do you mean?" asked Tomoyo curiously. Eriol looked at her with a special glint in his eye that made Tomoyo understand precisely what he meant. They both smirked evilly.

"Here are the monkeys," explained John Wills. Sakura was standing next to Syaoran near the middle of the class.

"Ready?" asked Tomoyo. Eriol nodded and smiled. "Okay. Go!" Eriol made his way through the crowd towards where Sakura and Syaoran were standing and "accidentally" bumped Sakura into him, causing her to fall. As soon as he made contact, he made his way quickly back to Tomoyo.

As soon as Sakura started to fall, Syaoran caught her just in time. Their eyesight made contact with each other – emerald and amber. Syaoran's usual cold eyes softened as Sakura's emerald eyes mesmerized him. They gazed intently at each other for a few minutes, completely forgetting their surroundings. The only thing that mattered was that they had each other.

"KAWAII!" squealed Tomoyo, holding up her video camera. Sakura and Syaoran pulled away, blushing madly.

"Tomoyo!" hissed Eriol. "You just ruined it!"

"Gomen, gomen," she apologized. "But I couldn't help it!" Eriol sighed.

"Okay, okay..." Tomoyo just smiled.

"Now," said John. "Who wants to go see the snake?" The boys in their class all cheered.

"Me! Me! Me!" they all chanted together. Some girls started whimpering, while some just rolled their eyes at the boys' immaturity.

"What type of snake is it?" shouted a boy from the back.

"Well," began John. "I'm not quite sure actually. It is a rare species of snake. It's jet black in colour with bright green eyes. It's very long and big." He finished somewhat lamely.

"Can we hurry up?" called out someone rudely.

"Yes, yes," replied John, not at all bothered at his rudeness. "This way." He waved a hand at the class, gesturing for them to follow.

They reached a small enclosure with trees and wild plants growing everywhere in it. All they could see was the colour of jungle green and bits of purple and pink, which were the flowers that were growing there.

"Where is it?" asked the impatient boy. "I don't see it anywhere!"

"It's probably hiding somewhere where it's dark," replied John. "It'll come out soon." The boy rolled his eyes.

"Are you sure you even have a snake?" he asked. "Coz if you're embarrassed that you don't have such a cool creature at a boring farm, you don't have to –" His voice was cut off as soon as he saw a mass of a long shadow looming in the tall grasses.

"Wicked!" he exclaimed, getting in for a closer look. Katrina screamed.

"Eew!" she exclaimed. "That _thing _is so revolting!"

"It's called a snake," said Chiharu sarcastically. "Snakes are long and they slither around."

"Duh!" cried Katrina. "I already knew that!" she scanned her nails.

"It didn't look like you did," muttered Chiharu, as everyone sniggered. Katrina glared at her.

"Bitch," she said, lowering her voice so that no one else could hear. Chiharu rolled her eyes.

"It's all about you isn't it?" she cried. "For the last time, stop talking about yourself!" Katrina gave her one last glare and stormed off with her two followers. Chiharu smirked.

"That shows her not to mess with the power of Chiharu Mihara!"

Luke crept off unnoticed into the shadows, again. He took out the miniature sword chain and started muttering a chant again.

As everyone was looking at the snake, it's green eyes suddenly turned red.

"W- what happened to it?" asked Sakura shakily, as she clutched onto Syaoran's arm automatically.

"I don't know..." replied Syaoran quietly. Sakura looked over to Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo..." said Sakura. "Are you okay? You look pale..." Tomoyo turned around to face her. Her eyes were no longer bright and full of life; they were blank and lifeless.

"T – Tomoyo?" asked Sakura, taking a step closer to her. "What's the matter?"

"It's not Tomoyo," warned Eriol. "Don't go any nearer to her!"

"But I have to help her," persisted Sakura. "She's my best friend." Eriol shot a warning glance at Syaoran and he grabbed onto Sakura's wrist.

"Syaoran!" she cried. "Let go of me! I've got to help Tomoyo! The s – snake!" Syaoran and Eriol's heads turned immediately towards the snake enclosure. Sure enough the door was wide open and the black snake slithered out of it. It eyes flashed dangerously.

"Sakura –" said Syaoran. "Don't." Everyone in the class turned to face them. They all seemed to be standing in straight lines with the snake lying in front of them. They looked like an army from a fantasy story with a deadly snake leading them. All their eyes were blank and showed no emotion whatsoever.

"What happened to everyone?" asked Sakura, backing away slowly. "Why are all their eyes blank?" The snake hissed dangerously. Everyone surrounded them; the three of them were trapped in a circle of all the people in their class, including their supervising teacher and John.

The snake hissed again, flicking its tongue. It's hiss sounded remotely like the word: 'Strike'.

"Hey that sounded like the word 'Strike'!" exclaimed Eriol.

"It probably is then," replied Syaoran, shrugging casually.

Everyone turned to face them and raised their hand out facing out towards them, looking like they're about to blast a power ball at them.

Suddenly, long, vine-like snakes came flying out of the palm of their hands, shooting directly at them like never ending ropes of death.

TBC

That's it for chapter 22! Hope you enjoyed the story so far! And sorry for the long wait between chapters...I'll try to update sooner, but I just don't seem to feel like typing it up the past few weeks, so sorry about that...Anyway, don't forget to REVIEW!

×¤º§ MγŝŦί© βļōŝŞöм дήģεĻ §º¤×


	23. Chapter 23

Twilight Wishes 

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

…Something… Flashbacks

"…" Speech

… Actions

_Italics_ Thoughts and accented words

# … # Songs and POV's

(…) My notes

… Time and scene changes

_Flashback from the last chapter..._

_The snake hissed again, flicking its tongue. It's hiss sounded remotely like the word: 'Strike'._

"_Hey that sounded like the word 'Strike'!" exclaimed Eriol._

"_It probably is then," replied Syaoran, shrugging casually._

_Everyone turned to face them and raised their hand out facing out towards them, looking like they're about to blast a power ball at them._

_Suddenly, long, vine-like snakes came flying out of the palm of their hands, shooting directly at them like never ending ropes of death._

Chapter 23

Sakura let out a short scream; she couldn't help it. Pretty sure that no one had control of their minds right now, Eriol summoned his staff, while Syaoran summoned up his sword. Sakura didn't want to summon her star wand, unless it was a matter of life and death. She didn't want to give her identity away to other people who might see.

Syaoran and Eriol stood in front of her in a fighting position, ready to defend her, since they thought that she didn't have any magic. Sakura suddenly felt guilty that they were risking their lives for her. The snakes shot out at them as Syaoran and Eriol tried to fight them off. Syaoran took the front as Eriol took the back. (They were surrounded in a circle as I said in the last chapter).

They seemed to be holding off the snakes quite well without her, so she took the time effectively and scanned the area for traces for darkness and evil. She started ticking off names in her head as she saw the students around her, until she reached Luke.

# Sakura's Point of View #

Where's Luke? Oh no. Don't say that he's the one who's been fighting against us...How could I be so dense not to realize that before? But then again, I still have that feeling that we should be nice to him even though he is the mad maniac that has been trying to kill me...What am I supposed to do? Tell Syaoran and Eriol? Then they'll suspect me for having magic...No...I can't do that...

# End Sakura's Point of View #

Syaoran sliced off one of the snake's heads with his almighty sword. Surprisingly, no blood came out, the head of the snake just fell off and shattered into thin air (Like the duel monsters in Yu-Gi-Oh, when they get destroyed ;;). It then grew back, stronger than before.

Syaoran looked at the snakes with disgust as he sliced off another head and grew back again.

"Won't these foul creatures ever stop?" he muttered in frustration.

"Doesn't look like it," replied Eriol, as he blasted some snakes away with his staff. "They just keep coming back for more!"

"You need to destroy the source of the power!" yelled Sakura automatically.

"That's right!" said Eriol. "Hey! How do you know that, Sakura?" he asked suspiciously.

"Never mind that!" she cried. "Just destroy the main core of energy!" Just then, a snake came blasting towards Sakura.

"Watch out!" screamed Syaoran and Eriol in unison, but they were too far away to block the attack. Sakura ducked expertly and did a hook kick, slapping it in the head. It slithered away to all the other snakes, hissing angrily.

Syaoran's jaw dropped.

"Where did you learn to do that?" he asked distractedly. Sakura winked.

"My secret," she said. "Now duck!" Syaoran ducked just before the snake struck and it came shooting towards Sakura. Sakura, who had already expected its attack, kicked it with a double sidekick. It went flying into the other direction.

"What –" began Syaoran, until Sakura cut him off.

"Just destroy the main core of power!" cried Sakura. "And do it now!" Syaoran just nodded dumbly.

He summoned up a golden ball of light with his sword and shot it at the real snake. The black snake got blasted backwards, but did not show any signs of damage. Syaoran summoned up another ball of light, weaker than the first one and shot it again. It hit the snake once more, without any effect. He was just about to summon up another one when Eriol stopped him.

"Syaoran," he said. "Stop. You're wasting all your energy on your shots and they're not doing anything to help us." Syaoran glared at him.

"Well, we're supposed to "Destroy the main core of power". How do you suppose we do that if we're just standing here like dumb ducks?" asked Syaoran, preparing to shoot another ball of light. Eriol held onto the handle of the sword.

"What are you doing?" asked Syaoran.

"Transferring my powers to your sword," he replied. The emerald crystal on the handle of the sword turned from green to blue. It looked like this midnight blue liquid thing swirling inside it. (It's what their powers look like if they had a form. LoL). Syaoran summoned up another ball of light, which was much stronger than his last two attempts and shot it at the snake. Again, no damage, it just got blown backwards.

"You don't have enough magical substance in your sword," said Sakura, out of the blue.

"Yeah," agreed Eriol. "You're right. Here Syaoran – I'll transfer more of my power to your sword."

Sakura was about to stop him, until he held onto the sword once more and transferred most of his remaining power to Syaoran. Eriol collapsed onto his knees, having used up far too much magic.

Syaoran summoned up all of his remaining energy and was about to shoot it when Sakura stood in front of him.

"What are you doing?" snapped Syaoran. "Get out of the way!"

"It's not enough," said Sakura. "It won't kill off the dark magic inside the snake. There's no use using all of your powers up for a final blow if it's not going to work."

"Then what do you say we do?" asked Syaoran impatiently. "Wait here and get demolished by some snakes?"

Sakura didn't reply. She just groped onto the handle of the sword.

"Hey!" called Syaoran. "What are you doing? You think you can make a difference in the power of the shot?" (Remember, he doesn't think she has magic).

"I might not have magic," lied Sakura. "But it just might make a difference."

Sakura felt all of her energy drain from her as it transferred to Syaoran's sword. She suddenly felt weak all over her body and he felt like she was about to collapse, just like Eriol, until she realized that she had to do this to save everyone, and remained strong. The emerald in the handle of Syaoran's sword now swirled with pink, green and blue colours all around.

"Now summon it," said Sakura really weakly.

Syaoran summoned up all the energy in his sword and blasted it dead center at the black snake that was slithering towards them. It hit it and it flew backwards. Some kind of black shadow flew out of the snake and it shattered and disappeared.

"It worked," said a relieved Sakura, as her legs gave way and she blacked out. Syaoran, even though he was weak as well, caught her and laid her gently on the ground. All the snakes, except the original one, disappeared. The original snake's eyes turned back into a shade of green and slithered back into the enclosure. Everyone else also returned back to normal.

The teacher, who was the last of them to snap out of the trance, finally noticed Eriol and Sakura lying on the ground, knocked out and Syaoran, who looked as if he was about to too.

"What happened here?" she demanded to Syaoran.

"They fainted because the heat was getting to them," he said thinking up an excuse. "I think the heats getting to me as well – I feel very dizzy."

"Yes," agreed the teacher. "It is quite a warm day today, maybe it is best for us if we return home now. Thank you so much for showing us your farm, John. We all greatly appreciate it."

"No need to thank me," said John, chuckling. "My wife has some treats in the kitchen, you're quite welcome to come inside if you want to try some."

"No, no," said the teacher. "We'd best be on our way."

"I insist," replied John. "Otherwise my wife's treats will go to waste if there's no one to eat them. I assure you that they are quite tasty indeed."

"Oh all right then," said the teacher giving in at last. "But maybe we should get these three into the bus to rest up."

"We'll take them there!" cried Meiling, Tomoyo, Ryu, Chiharu and Yamazaki. The teacher nodded.

"Are you sure that you don't need more help?" she asked them. "I'm sure that Rika and Naoko would only be too willing to help you." Rika and Naoko nodded eagerly. Chiharu shook her head.

"We'll be fine."

Meiling supported Syaoran as he half limped over to the bus. Tomoyo and Chiharu dragged Sakura and Ryu and Yamazaki took Eriol. They flopped the three of them on a double seat each and sat down themselves to look after them.

"Maybe we should get some cold drinks for them or something," suggested Yamazaki. "Who wants to come?"

"I'll come," replied Chiharu. The two of them set off to the kitchen of the farm. After fifteen minutes, they still didn't return. Ryu looked at his watch for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"That's it!" he said, standing up. "I'm going to go find out what's taking them so long." Ryu walked out of the bus and didn't return either. Meiling started to get worried. Syaoran fell asleep already and Eriol and Sakura were still knocked out, both lacking energy. She was about to follow Ryu, when everyone seemed to walk towards her, in lines.

"What's happening?" she asked herself out loud, totally freaking out. They were all holding weapons like swords and long sticks. (The weapons were magically created...so they just sort of appeared from nowhere.) "Oh my gosh!" she shrieked.

"XIAO LANG!" she screamed hysterically into his ear. "WAKE UP!" Syaoran sat up automatically.

"What is it?" he asked groggily, rubbing his eyes. Meiling pointed out the window towards the rest of the class, who were coming for them. Syaoran followed the direction of her finger and gasped out loud.

"We need to get out of here and fast!" he said and immediately grabbed Sakura. "Take Eriol." Meiling dragged Eriol out of the bus, quickly followed by Syaoran with Sakura. Syaoran put Sakura down next to Eriol and ordered Meiling to stay with them and make sure nothing happens to them.

"What about you?" asked Meiling, sounding worried. "You could get injured really badly, especially when you've already lost most of your magic!"

"H – how did you know?" stuttered Syaoran, looking bewildered.

"I'm your cousin for crying out loud!" cried Meiling. "I should know when you've lost most of your magic."

"I can look after myself," replied Syaoran gravely. "Just look after Sakura and Eriol and if they wake up, make sure they don't come after me."

"But –" began Meiling, but Syaoran already ran off to head the others away from Eriol, Meiling and Sakura. "Please don't let him get hurt..." whispered Meiling to no one in particular.

Syaoran needed a way to get everyone away from the others, so he ran straight towards them. Everyone got into a fighting stance and prepared to attack him.

"This is the time where my dodge ball skills come in handy," he murmured and kept on running at them. Everyone separated from their lines and started to attack him with sticks and swords.

One of them swung a metal pole at him. Syaoran did a forward flip over it, but there was a sword coming in the opposite direction, aiming for him while he was still in midair. The person holding the sword expected him to land on his hands and use momentum to flip back up so it struck in that particular spot.

Syaoran, who expected that the person expected that he would land on his hands and flip back upwards, fell on purpose, so that he was lying flat on the ground and the sword missed him by around thirty centimeters. As soon as the sword was taken back and ready for another strike, Syaoran jolted back up again and kept running forwards, away from where Meiling was.

As the swords and sticks shot at him, he dodged them all as ease with a few close shaves. He ran, flipped over and ran some more. You might think that this would be a life-threatening situation, but Syaoran just pretended that it was another mere game of dodge ball. He pretended that people were throwing balls at him and he dodged him with ease.

The people continued to follow him, away from Sakura, Eriol and Meiling. After they were a safe distance away from Sakura, Eriol and Meiling, Syaoran sighed.

'_Yes. They're not close enough to attack Meiling, Sakura and Eriol. Good._' He thought to himself. He was distracted for a second and was hit in the stomach by an attacking wooden stick. He went flying sideways, as he skidded on the ground. It gave him a minor scratch on his arm. A sword came aiming at his head, as he was still lying on the ground.

He rolled to his left and avoided the attack by just a mere inch. Another sword came shooting downwards towards his head, as he sat upright, avoiding the attack again. A pole came swinging sideways from behind at his back. Syaoran, who had already foreseen the attack, grabbed the pole with his hands by arching his back backwards and swung himself over it, landing himself on his feet.

He summoned his sword, as his magic dropped back down as he did so. He felt half of his remaining magic drain from him. He blocked off the attacks of everyone with it, being careful not to actually strike anyone with it. He knew he couldn't hurt anyone, since they were all students from his class and they didn't mean to do this since they were being controlled. He knew he was losing his energy really quickly, but he knew he had to go on for the sake of his friends.

Meiling, who was sitting on a rock with her head on her hands, was silently cursing under her breath. Eriol stirred and sat upright.

"What's happening?" he asked, immediately in the alert.

"ERIOL!" screamed Meiling. "You're finally awake! People in our class have gone insane with sticks and swords and are currently trying to kill us, but Xiao Land led them off somewhere else." Eriol took in all the information in a few seconds, and then recovered back to his senses.

"WHAT?" he roared. "WHY DID YOU LET HIM DO THAT?" Meiling murmured something along the lines of: He told me to stay here and look after you and Sakura and he led them off away from us. Eriol swore silently.

"I'm going after him," he told Meiling. "Stay here and look after Sakura."

"Xiao Lang said for you to stay here –" said Meiling, but Eriol had already ran off. "Is anyone going to listen to me?"

"If I was Syaoran, where would I be?" asked Eriol to himself as he ran around, looking for him. As he ran passed, he got a quick glance at something that looked like people, and doubled back to get a better look.

"If I were Syaoran, I would be right in front of Eriol's eyes." Eriol ran forward as he summoned up his staff. He was still fairly weak in magic wise, but he was determined to help Syaoran fight off the dark magic spell that was cast onto their classmates once again.

"Eriol!" panted Syaoran. "What –"

"Don't ask," said Eriol, as some of the people started to attack Eriol. Half of the class was going for Eriol, while the other half were still going for Syaoran. The people who were fighting Eriol cornered him into a concrete wall. (What's a concrete wall doing in the middle of the farm?)

"ERIOL!" called Syaoran, who was about to go help him out of a sticky situation, but everyone blocked his way. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!" He roared at them. A few people pinned him to the ground, as one of them held the blade of a sword to his neck. Syaoran shut his eyes tightly, not wanting to see his own death.

'_I'm so sorry Sakura..._'

TBC

I've finally updated the next chapter sooner than usual! Well...I have nothing else to say here...just don't forget to review!

×¤º§ MγŝŦί© βļōŝŞöм дήģεĻ §º¤×


	24. Chapter 24

Twilight Wishes 

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

…Something… Flashbacks

"…" Speech

… Actions

_Italics_ Thoughts and accented words

# … # Songs and POV's

(…) My notes

… Time and scene changes

_Flashback from the last chapter..._

"_If I was Syaoran, where would I be?" asked Eriol to himself as he ran around, looking for him. As he ran passed, he got a quick glance at something that looked like people, and doubled back to get a better look._

"_If I were Syaoran, I would be right in front of Eriol's eyes." Eriol ran forward as he summoned up his staff. He was still fairly weak in magic wise, but he was determined to help Syaoran fight off the dark magic spell that was cast onto their classmates once again._

"_Eriol!" panted Syaoran. "What –"_

"_Don't ask," said Eriol, as some of the people started to attack Eriol. Half of the class was going for Eriol, while the other half were still going for Syaoran. The people who were fighting Eriol cornered him into a concrete wall. (What's a concrete wall doing in the middle of the farm?)_

"_ERIOL!" called Syaoran, who was about to go help him out of a sticky situation, but everyone blocked his way. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!" He roared at them. A few people pinned him to the ground, as one of them held the blade of a sword to his neck. Syaoran shut his eyes tightly, not wanting to see his own death._

'_I'm so sorry Sakura...'_

Chapter 24

"SYAORAN!" called a voice in his head. (Guess who? XD). Syaoran opened one eye slowly. He looked at the person who was calling him in his head and read the expression on his face. (This person has powerful magic and can send messages into people's head). Everyone's attention was based on Syaoran, so they didn't notice the other person was there.

"NOW!" came the voice in real life. The evil controlled students all turned their heads to face the new enemy. Syaoran saw this as a distraction, even though it was just a split second, he got up onto his feet and tripped everyone over with his leg and ran for his life.

"Thanks," said Syaoran to the person. "I owe you big time."

"No problem," said Eriol. (Who did you think it was:D)

"How did you escape your buddies?" asked Syaoran.

"Magic," he replied mysteriously, as the other people began to attack once more. Eriol and Syaoran got into fighting stances and started to defend themselves once again. (You all thought that Sakura was going to save him didn't you?)

Sakura stirred where she was lying down.

"Sakura," said Meiling gently, relieved that she was okay. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better," she replied, looking around. "It's so quiet...too quiet. Where is everyone?"

Meiling looked at her awkwardly.

"Well..." she began, hesitantly. "Some crazed loony made the people in our class go evil and ...That's it." She said, not wanting to mention that Syaoran and Eriol were fighting them right now and that they all had weapons and she didn't know if they were holding off alright.

Sakura looked at her confusedly.

"Where's Syaoran?" asked Sakura. "I need to thank him for helping me out."

"S – Syaoran?" squeaked Meiling. "Well...You see...He...umm..."

Sakura paled.

"H – He's fighting them isn't he?" she asked. "Even though he hasn't recovered at all."

Meiling nodded slowly.

"And Eriol's there as well and he's not fully recovered yet either, right?" she asked.

Meiling nodded again.

"I need to help them," she said, slowly getting up.

Meiling held onto her arm.

"N – No," she said. "You can't. I won't let you."

"Why?" she inquired urgently. "I need to help."

Meiling shook her head.

"Xiao Lang wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"What about him then? And Eriol too?" she said.

"They're strong. They can look after themselves," replied Meiling, not too sure of herself. "I'm sure they'll be fine."

Sakura's eyes filled with tears.

"B – But what if they're – they're..." she began, not wanting to go on. "I – I need to know if they're okay. I have to go look for them."

Meiling nodded.

"I know how you feel, but they wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"I have to help," persisted Sakura. "I can't just sit here, not knowing what's happening to them."

"Fine," said Meiling, finally giving in. "But I'm coming with you."

The two of them went to look for Syaoran and Eriol.

Eriol and Syaoran were still trying to fight off everyone, but losing their energy at a very quick rate. Meiling glanced over at Eriol and saw that he was about to get attacked from behind.

"WATCH OUT!" she called to him, but she knew that Eriol couldn't have blocked the attack off anyway. She ran over to him and kicked the person away from him. Instead, the person who she had just kicked turned on her instead. Meiling opened her eyes in fear as she watched him advance.

"RYU?"

Sakura stood there, on the grassy field, looking pale and scared, not knowing what to do in her situation. Syaoran glanced her way for a split second.

'_Good,' _he thought, quite relieved. '_She's safe. But what is she doing here!' _One of his opponents, seeing this as a distraction for Syaoran, pinned him to the ground with a wooden stick, with the others surrounding him. Sakura still stood there, too shocked to move.

'_What am I supposed to do?' _she shrieked in her mind. '_Syaoran is in deep trouble and I have no idea what to do!' _

Sakura saw the opponent take the stick away from him, as the other people closed in the circle, so that he couldn't escape. One of them held up a long, shiny sword above their head, preparing for the final blow.

'_Think Sakura, think!' _Sakura told herself. '_What to do...what to do...Okay...maybe I should use the Sakura cards...but which ones...? Think, think, think!'_

"Sword," she whispered. A thin, sharp-bladed sword appeared in her hand, with a pink jewel on it's handle.

'_This should come in handy. What next?'_

'_I need a way to get into the circle, without causing attention upon myself..._'

Sakura glanced at Syaoran, who was still lying on the floor, with his eyes shut tightly once again.

'_I've got it! Now for the exact timing..._'

The person who was about to kill Syaoran with the sword, started to descend his sword. Just when the blade of the sword was about to make contact with Syaoran's body, Sakura whispered, "Water".

The water card made a trail of water on the grass, leading from Sakura to the circle of evil students. The dirt, grass and water mixed together, making it a very slippery mud trail.

Sakura did a run up and skidded on the mud towards Syaoran. As she got nearer to the person, she ducked just another inch lower, allowing herself to slide under his legs. She brought up the sword in one swift movement, blocking the other person's attack.

Syaoran, after hearing the clashing sound of the two swords, opened his eyes quickly.

"S – Sakura?" he gasped, taken aback. He took a moment to analyze what had happened in the past second or so and quietly muttered a 'Thanks'. Sakura smiled at him.

"Any time," she replied, gleefully, as another sword came clashing down upon them. She held up her own Sakura sword and blocked the attack once more. The evil students all closed into an even tighter circle, sensing that the enemy had made a come back.

"Where did you get that?" asked Syaoran, sitting up and side wards glancing at Sakura's sword, as he blocked a stick attack.

"Snatched it off someone," said Sakura, making up an excuse on the spot. "We need to get out of this situation. Don't move."

Syaoran just stared at her as if she was mad. Another sword came attacking towards Syaoran. He made an attempt to block it, but Sakura cried out 'Don't move!' again.

'_What does she think she's doing? It's a pretty good way to get me killed...'_

# Syaoran's Point of View #

I suddenly felt a great thud on my back. I didn't dare turn around to see what it was, just in case Sakura was doing something funny to get out of this situation. I saw the sword descending down towards me. Then, I saw a quick blur of something, or someone, whiz passed me.

"Sakura," I managed to say.

I saw her sort of frog leap over my back and flipping in mid air, landing behind the person who held the sword, which was about to kill me. She then blocked off the attack from behind her opponent and I can definitely say that I was impressed.

Sakura then did this complicated twisty thing with her wrists, causing the sword to fall out of the person's hands and into her own. As everyone's attention was on her, I quickly ran out of their surrounding circle.

"Ryu!" gasped Meiling. "It's me! Meiling!"

Ryu just stared at her with cold eyes.

"I do not know a Meiling," he stated, without any emotions, as he stepped forward with his metal pole, preparing to strike.

"Ryu!" she managed to choke out. "Don't you remember anything? Don't you remember me?"

"There is no place for you in my life," he stated, as Meiling fought back her tears that threatened to fall. "Only my duty...to destroy!"

Ryu raised the pole and struck Meiling, hard, on the shoulder, as she got knocked backwards.

"MEILING!" shouted Eriol, running towards her. "You've got to get up!"

Ryu advanced towards both of them, preparing for another attack.

"Ryu!" cried Eriol. "Don't you remember me? I was your buddy!"

Ryu stared at him.

"Maybe I was, but not anymore." He raised the pole and pushed Eriol away from Meiling.

"Ryu..." said Meiling, breaking down completely. "Please..."

"Why don't you get up and fight me like a real Li?" he sneered. "Or don't you have the guts?"

"No, Ryu. I don't," she said, standing up, but not doing anything to defend herself. "I don't want to hurt you. Don't you understand?"

"Too bad I can't say the same for you." He raised the pole above his head.

"Don't you understand?" she repeated. "You are my life. I don't care if you kill me right here and now, as long as you're happy, I don't care."

There was a flicker of emotion in Ryu's eyes, but for only a brief moment.

"No...You're lying."

"It's true," said Meiling, staggering towards him, holding her injured shoulder.

His eyes showed signs of emotions once again. Meiling kept staggering towards him, no matter how much her shoulder was hurting her. She gently placed a hand on his face. Ryu's eyes slowly turned back into its normal shade, with emotions. His eyes widened.

"M – Meiling!" he cried. "You've got to get out of here! It's dangerous here!"

"Ryu!" said Meiling, hugging him tightly. "You're back to normal!"

"Please Meiling," begged Ryu. "Before it's too late."

Meiling looked at him, confusedly.

"W – What?"

As if to answer Meiling's question, Ryu's eyes turned blank once more, with no emotions.

"R – Ryu?"

Eriol pushed past all of the evil people, and made his way towards where Sakura and Syaoran were.

"Are you okay?" he asked them. They both nodded in reply. The evil people closed in on them once again, as they all tried to fight them off. They were all still not in full power and seemed to be losing all their energy by the second.

Sakura collapsed to the ground on her knees, lacking lots of energy and panting hard. Syaoran ran towards her, but was blocked off by two other evil people. A shadow loomed over Sakura, as she looked up towards her doom.

The person held up a sword, ready to kill Sakura.

"Good bye, Card Mistress," said the voice. Sakura's head snapped up, recognizing the voice.

"TOMOYO!"

TBC

Sorry for the long update! I've been really busy with lots of schoolwork, since it's that time of year when the teacher's are all writing up reports. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and REVIEW!

×¤º§ MγŝŦί© βļōŝŞöм дήģεĻ §º¤×


	25. Chapter 25

Twilight Wishes 

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

…Something… Flashbacks

"…" Speech

… Actions

_Italics_ Thoughts and accented words

# … # Songs and POV's

(…) My notes

… Time and scene changes

_Flashback from the last chapter..._

_Eriol pushed past all of the evil people, and made his way towards where Sakura and Syaoran were._

"_Are you okay?" he asked them. They both nodded in reply. The evil people closed in on them once again, as they all tried to fight them off. They were all still not in full power and seemed to be losing all their energy by the second._

_Sakura collapsed to the ground on her knees, lacking lots of energy and panting hard. Syaoran ran towards her, but was blocked off by two other evil people. A shadow loomed over Sakura, as she looked up towards her doom._

_The person held up a sword, ready to kill Sakura._

"_Good bye, Card Mistress," said the voice. Sakura's head snapped up, recognizing the voice._

"_TOMOYO!"_

Chapter 25

A single tear leaked from Sakura's emerald green eyes, as she looked up towards her best friend who was about to kill her once and for all.

"Tomoyo..." she repeated quietly. "Please don't...'

Tomoyo raised the sword behind her shoulder, about to swing.

Sakura was too weak to call upon her magic, or to run away or somehow dodge the attack. She was on her knees, completely useless.

"SAKURA!" shouted a voice belonging to Syaoran.

"It's too late..." whispered Sakura to no one in particular.

Sakura bowed her head. Locks of auburn hair fell over her eyes, covering them from sight. A few more teardrops fell to the ground.

Tomoyo swung the sword down. It all appeared in slow motion. The sword came towards Sakura, as Syaoran used up all his remaining energy to run towards Sakura. He leapt and pushed her to the side, but the sword slashed his shoulder as he did so.

They both fell to the ground. Syaoran's shoulder was bleeding badly and he fainted. Sakura crawled weakly to his side.

"Why?" she said to him quietly, even though she knew that he wouldn't be able to hear her talking. "Why did you sacrifice yourself for me? Why?"

Tears filled her eyes. She didn't even try to blink them back; instead, she let them fall freely.

"You meant so much to me," whispered Sakura to the limp body of Syaoran, placing her hand on his own.

She closed her eyes and transferred all of her remaining power into Syaoran, hoping that his arm would be at least a little bit healed. She fell unconscious, having lost all her energy.

"SAKURA!" screamed Eriol. "SYAORAN!"

He blocked off more people, trying to make his way towards them.

"Damn people," he cursed silently to himself. "Damn evil person who keeps doing this."

With one last and final blow, he ran towards Syaoran and Sakura. He knelt down and felt for Syaoran's pulse.

'_Good_,' he thought. '_He still has one, but he's losing blood really quickly_.'

Then he leaned towards Sakura and felt for her pulse. It was very, very faint and was barely there. Anger flooded through Eriol, as he saw his cousin and Sakura, who he felt was like a sister to him, on the ground, looking lifeless.

'_I'll make the people who did this pay!_' he promised to himself. He let all the anger inside of him flow out, as he shouted into the air.

All of the people, who were under control, felt all his anger and all their eyes flashed back to normal. But it faded again in two seconds.

With Meiling

"Ryu," said Meiling gently. "Please listen to me."

Ryu's eyes flickered once more. Meiling seemed to have a great effect on him.

"You're under control," she said to him, even though she knew that the real Ryu wouldn't hear her.

Around ten metres away, she heard angry shout. She whizzed around and saw Eriol, standing next to two bodies, which were lying on the ground, without any sign of movement.

Her face paled as all the colour drained from her. She was worried to death.

"Xiao Lang ... Sakura..." she whispered. "Please be okay..."

Everyone's eyes flickered back to normal again, but then flickered back once again.

"Ryu," she cried urgently, holding onto his hand. "Please. I – I love you!"

She glanced at his face once more and tore away from him, to see if Syaoran and Sakura were okay.

Ryu's eyes slowly adjusted back to normal. He blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes.

"What's going on?"

With the others

"ERIOL!" she screamed, as she ran towards him. "Are they okay? What happened to them? They're not dead, are they? Why did this happen to them? How could this be? When will they get better? W –" she said all in one breath.

"MEILING!" cried Eriol, shaking her by the shoulders. "Shut up! You're blabbing again!"

"Oh right...But are they okay?"

Eriol looked uncomfortable.

"I can assure you that they're not dead," he started.

Meiling let out a sigh of relief.

"But..." continued Eriol, not really wanting to say any more than what he just did.

"But what?" asked Meiling, biting her bottom lip, in worry.

Everyone's eyes flashed back to normal and back to blank again, except Ryu of course, since he has already snapped out of the spell.

"Syaoran has lost lots of blood," said Eriol. "But besides that, he's fine. But Sakura..."

Meiling's face paled even more.

"What happened to Sakura?" she asked in a hushed voice.

"She – Her pulse...is well...very faint..." replied Eriol.

"How?" shrieked Meiling. "What made her so weak?"

Eriol shook her head.

"I – I don't know," he said in defeat.

Meiling felt tears come to her eyes, but she held them back, refusing to let them fall to the ground.

"This whole thing makes me want to tear myself up into little pieces!" she screamed, absolutely furious.

"Calm down, Mei," said Eriol gently, patting her shoulder. "It's going to be okay."

"OKAY?" screamed Meiling. "HOW CAN IT BE OKAY? XIAO LANG IS LIKE MY CLOSEST COUSIN besides you of course, AND SAKURA IS LIKE A SISTER TO ME!"

"Chill out Meiling!" cried Eriol. "Sakura was like a sister to me too, but freaking out like this isn't going to help!"

No matter what Eriol said to her, Meiling wouldn't calm down.

"ERIOL!" she screamed. "HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN? IF ANYTHING HAPPENED TO EITHER OF THEM, I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'D DO!"

Everyone's eyes flashed back to normal for a few moments and then turned back again. Eriol narrowed his eyes at them and noticed that they were affected by other people's emotions. Meiling was about to calm down, when Eriol decided to work her up again.

"THEN JUST LEAVE THEM THERE TO DIE!" he screamed at her, hoping that she'll take out all of her anger out on him.

"What did you just say?" she asked, clenching her teeth.

Eriol shrugged. "Leave them there to die?"

"ERIOL! HOW COULD YOU? I THOUGHT THEY MEANT SOMETHING TO YOU! I THOUGHT THAT SAKURA WAS LIKE A SISTER TO YOU TOO, BUT NOW YOU DON'T CARE? HOW COULD YOU?"

Ryu, after returning back to normal, walked up to them to see what Meiling was screaming about.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S UP!" screamed Meiling, hysterically. "SAKURA AND SYAORAN ARE BOTH OUT COLD AND YOUR PAL ERIOL HERE, DOESN'T EVEN CARE IF THEY DIED!"

Ryu's jaw dropped.

"Eriol," he said, looking at him as if they were crazy. "How could you, man?"

Eriol threw his hands up in defense.

"Not my problem," he replied coolly, backing away.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S NOT YOUR PROBLEM?" roared Meiling and Ryu in unison. "IF YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT THEM, WHAT DO YOU CARE ABOUT? CHEESE?"

"That sounds about right!"

"ARGH! ERIOL! HOW CAN YOU BE THINKING OF CHEESE AT THIS MOMENT?"

"Well...I was actually thinking about pink iced donuts, to be honest..."

"PINK ICED DONUTS? TWO OF OUR BEST FRIENDS ARE OUT COLD AND THE REST ARE UNDER CONTROL BY SOME FREAK AND ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT IS PINK ICED DONUTS?"

"Yep!" replied Eriol, grinning. His plan was going well.

"DO YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT THE REST OF OUR CLASS AT ALL? CHIHARU? RIKA? JOSH? NAOKO? YAMAZAKI? TOMOYO?"

Eriol scratched his head and then replied, "Nope!"

"IF IT WASN'T FOR MY SHOULDER, I WOULD'VE STRANGLED YOU RIGHT HERE AND NOW!" cried Meiling. "So, I'll get Ryu to do it for me!"

"You do that," said Eriol cheerfully. (LoL. I always say that! )

"ARGH! YOU DISGUST ME ERIOL. DO YOU KNOW THAT? I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I ACTUALLY CONSIDERED YOU AS A FRIEND, LET ALONE A BEST FRIEND!"

With Ryu and Meiling blowing out all their anger, everyone was repeatedly in and out of the evil's control, which was exactly what Eriol had wanted to happen.

"Well...too bad you already did."

"THAT'S IT HIIRAGISAWA! YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" cried Ryu, attempting to tackle him down.

"I don't think that's a very wise idea," pointed out Eriol. Ryu still tackled him anyway and fell down in the mud. Eriol laughed.

"I told you." Ryu clenched his teeth together.

"SHUT UP!" roared Ryu, getting up and started strangling him. Eriol just kept laughing hysterically.

Everyone slowly snapped out of their trance, just as Ryu did.

"RYU!" cried Chiharu. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ERIOL?"

Ryu immediately stopped trying to Eriol, who was still laughing.

"You did it!" he congratulated Ryu and Meiling, patting them on the back. "Well done!"

"Did what?" asked Meiling and Ryu confusedly.

"Broke the spell."

"WE DID THAT? HOW?"

"By taking out all of your emotions – AKA anger – out on me."

"YOU WERE USING US?"

"Well...not exactly...if i had told you, you wouldn't have let out all your anger..." said Eriol, scratching his head.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD HIIRAGISAWA!"

"Meep..." (Another one of my favourite sayings! As well as POP! LoL)

With Syaoran and Sakura

Sakura slowly stirred. She sat up for a start and stretched her arms.

"Syaoran!" she gasped. "Oh I remember now!"

'_He's losing too much blood. What has everyone been doing?_' she thought to herslf.

She carefully ripped the sleeve off her long sleeve shirt and wet if with water. She then gently dabbed the cut on Syaoran's arm. Syaoran twitched slightly, but was still unconscious. She then ripped the other sleeve off and bandaged it around his arm, putting pressure on the cut so that the blood flow will slow down.

Eriol and Tomoyo came running towards them.

"OH MY GOSH!" cried Tomoyo, as tears filled her eyes. "THANK GOD YOU'RE OKAY! ERIOL TOLD ME EVERYTHING! I CAN'T BELIEVE I NEARLY KILLED YOU! I WOULD'VE NEVER FORGIVEN MYSELF!"

Tomoyo gently hugged Sakura, as she hugged her back.

"It's okay Tomoyo," said Sakura. "It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was!" cried Tomoyo, bursting into tears. "It was my fault!"

After seeing her best friend burst into tears, Sakura did as well.

"Oh Tomoyo!"

Eriol rolled his eyes.

"What is with girls and crying about something of no importance?"

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN HIIRAGISAWA!"

"Meep..."

TBC

For once I haven't ended it in a cliffhanger! Yay! Anyway, hope it was good and please review! Thank you to everyone who constantly review for me! You guys are the best! -cheers and claps- Anyway, laters!

×¤º§ MγŝŦί© βļōŝŞöм дήģεĻ §º¤×


	26. Chapter 26

Twilight Wishes 

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

…Something… Flashbacks

"…" Speech

… Actions

_Italics_ Thoughts and accented words

# … # Songs and POV's

(…) My notes

… Time and scene changes

_Flashback from the last chapter..._

_Eriol and Tomoyo came running towards them._

"_OH MY GOSH!" cried Tomoyo, as tears filled her eyes. "THANK GOD YOU'RE OKAY! ERIOL TOLD ME EVERYTHING! I CAN'T BELIEVE I NEARLY KILLED YOU! I WOULD'VE NEVER FORGIVEN MYSELF!"_

_Tomoyo gently hugged Sakura, as she hugged her back._

"_It's okay Tomoyo," said Sakura. "It wasn't your fault."_

"_Yes it was!" cried Tomoyo, bursting into tears. "It was my fault!"_

_After seeing her best friend burst into tears, Sakura did as well._

"_Oh Tomoyo!"_

_Eriol rolled his eyes._

"_What is with girls and crying about something of no importance?"_

"_YOU'RE GOING DOWN HIIRAGISAWA!"_

"_Meep..."_

Chapter 26

Syaoran slowly gained consciousness. He blinked his eyes a few times and slowly absorbed his surroundings. Blocks of gray things in front and on the side of him, something soft that he was lying on, a window in front and a steering wheel...It was the bus! He looked around some more and finally noticed that someone was gently sleeping next to him.

Kinomoto Sakura was peacefully sleeping beside him. In her hands was a roll of bandages that were most likely used to bandage Syaoran's arm. Syaoran looked down at his injured arm.

'_She did a pretty good job of bandaging..._' he thought. '_She never fails to surprise me...First she knows martial arts...then she knew how to handle a sword expertly...and now, she even knows how to treat bad injuries...I wonder what else she's hiding...'_

He gently pushed a few strands of auburn hair away from Sakura's face and tucked it behind her ear. Tomoyo came through the bus door and smiled.

"Syaoran!" she cried happily. "You finally came round. We were all worries about you..."

Syaoran smiled weakly.

"Yeah..." he replied, but then suddenly winced because of his wound.

Tomoyo looked horrified. She clasped her hands over her mouth.

"OH MY GOSH!" she cried, bustling over to him. "I can't believe I gave you such a deep cut! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he replied. "Could've been better."

Tomoyo looked at him with a worried face.

"I'm so sorry!" cried Tomoyo, looking on the verge of tears. "I really didn't mean it!"

"I know, Tomoyo," he replied. "It was my own fault that I got slashed."

Tomoyo looked puzzled.

"You fault?" she asked. "How can it be your fault? I'm the one who attacked you guys!"

Suddenly, something clicked together in Tomoyo's head.

"Wait a moment...You weren't helping someone, were you?"

"Actually..." said Syaoran, blushing slightly. "I was. So it wasn't your fault. I made that decision myself and I don't take it back either."

"It was Sakura wasn't it?" she whispered.

Syaoran blushed beet red and Tomoyo took his answer as a yes.

"You must like her a lot to do that," she ushered to him.

Syaoran slowly shook his head.

"No," he said. "You're wrong."

"How can you say that?" Tomoyo cried. "You so like her!"

Syaoran winced again.

"How bout we talk about this outside?" he offered, glancing at the sleeping figure of Sakura.

Tomoyo nodded and led him outside.

"So?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"I don't know exactly how I feel for Sakura..."

"HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW?" yelled Tomoyo. "YOU ARE YOURSELF! HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW?"

"Shut up!" Syaoran hissed to her.

"Oops. Sorry. Anyway, you were saying?"

"It just gets confusing – you know what I mean?"

"Umm...no..."

"You kind of feel all funny, yet nice inside..."

"And...?"

"You just feel kind of different...Ahh! This is so hard to explain!"

"Why?"

"Because it's confusing..."

In Tomoyo's head, something finally made sense.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "I know! You're in –"

Eriol suddenly appeared next to her, don't ask me how, and clamped his hand over her mouth, drowning her next few words.

"Don't tell him!" he hissed into her ear.

"What is it?" Syaoran asked, impatiently.

"You'll have to work it out yourself, my cute little descendant..." smirked Eriol, removing his hand from Tomoyo's mouth. "We'll be going now...right Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo just nodded dumbly and followed him.

"Now what..." Syaoran asked to no one in particular.

After a while

(Gomen...I feel very lazy today, so I'm skipping a whole lot...)

They all arrived back at Tomoeda High, all squashed into an unused classroom. The teacher stood on top of a chair to get everyone's attention.

"I am sure that none of you have forgotten about the Hip, Hop and Twirl," she began. "I am here to announce that the grand finals will be held next week – so for all the groups that are in the finals, please start preparing for it immediately, since one week isn't all that long. Now, since I have nothing else to say, you are free to go!"

Everyone cheered and bustled out of the classroom, hurriedly.

Tomoyo helped Sakura out of the classroom. She had woken up, but was still exhausted and had a loss of magic.

Syaoran would've helped too, but his shoulder wasn't helping him. The gang got outside and sat on a bench under the cherry blossom tree.

"We can't all walk home like this," said Tomoyo. "Especially Sakura, Eriol and Sakura."

"I'll be fine," said Sakura, smiling. "You don't have to worry about me."

"Yes we do," said Ryu. "We have every right to be worried, after what happened today."

"I know!" cried Meiling, with an idea hitting her in the head. "I'll call over a car for everyone!"

She picked up her mobile and clicked in some numbers and dialed for a car to come pick them up.

In a minute or so, a limo stopped in front of the school gates.

"A LIMO!" exclaimed Eriol. "WHAT ARE YOU THINKING IN THAT OVER SIZED HEAD OF YOURS?"

"Yes to the limo; no to the over sized head," said Meiling. "I think you were talking to yourself."

"You really didn't need to call a limo, Mei," said Sakura. "I could've walked home!"

"No, Saku," replied Meiling. "You're my friend and my friends deserve the best!"

"Thanks Meiling," said Sakura. "You're the best."

She pulled her into a friendly hug, as Tomoyo joined them as well. They all got into the limo.

"First stop – Kinomoto Residence," she called to the driver. The driver was wearing sunglasses, which hid his eyes from view. He nodded courteously.

The limo pulled up in front of the Kinomoto Residence in no time. Sakura got off the limo, along with Tomoyo and Meiling, who both wanted to see Sakura off.

They pressed the doorbell, waiting for someone to open the door. Touya opened the door and narrowed his eyes.

"Hi..." he said slowly. "You're back..."

Sakura nodded happily. Touya's head turned towards Meiling.

"You're the gaki's cousin, aren't you?" he asked Meiling.

"Wha?" was Meiling's very smart reply.

"The gaki!" said Touya. "That Li kid or whatever his name was..."

"Oh him!" said Meiling brightly. "He's in the car if you want to see him!"

Touya looked furious.

"Are you telling me that Kaijuu was with him that whole time?" he said, dangerously quiet.

"Ye –" began Meiling, but Tomoyo cut her off.

"Oh no!" she said, shaking her head. "He was just getting a ride home. I was with Sakura the whole time!"

Touya looked at Tomoyo to Meiling suspiciously.

"What ever you say..." he said, letting Sakura in.

"Do you guys want to come in?" asked Sakura.

Meiling and Tomoyo shook their heads.

"We'd better get going. See you tomorrow, Sakura!"

Sakura waved to them and closed the door.

-The next day-

"Tomoyo! Sakura!" called Meiling. "We need to work on our final performance for the Hip, Hop and Twirl!"

Meiling spun around a few times on the spot.

"We're coming!" called Tomoyo back, as she put her books in her locker; Sakura did the same.

"So what do you want to do?" asked Sakura, flopping down onto a chair. "Any ideas for songs?"

"Oh! I know!" said Meiling leaping up.

She whispered something into Tomoyo and Sakura's ear. (I'm not going to tell you any of the songs yet!)

Tomoyo's face brightened.

"I bags making the clothes and stuff!" she cried, joyfully.

Sakura sweat dropped.

"You do that..."

"YAY!" Tomoyo cheered very immaturely.

This time Meiling sweat dropped.

"No need to get excited about it...You do it all the time!"

"Who cares?"

-Elsewhere-

A dark and hooded figure paced around a room. His face was hidden in the shadows and only the outline of his eyes could be seen.

A young boy stood silently in front of the pacing figure.

"Maybe we should – " the boy began.

"SILENCE!" the icy cold voice rang out in the room, chilling everyone to the bone.

The boy fell silent immediately, after his master's call.

"Their emotions are erupting fast, especially the boy. I need to do something and fast..."

"You can count on me, Master," said Luke, bowing his head to him.

"_You_?" he asked, laughing coldly. "How many times have to managed to let them escape?"

"I've got the perfect plan, Master."

"Fine. This is your last chance. I'll give you one week, no more, no less."

"One week is just right..."

TBC

Another quick update! Yay! Anyway, I think that two or three more chapters will finish this story off. Then I'll be writing another one. I'm still not sure what to call it, but it got something to do with Sakura and Syaoran losing their memories to fulfill their destiny. So yeah...anyway, I hope you will read that story after you finish reading this one and hopefully you'll enjoy it more than this! For all my reviewers who play on the neopets site, add me as your neofriend. I'm pinksakuraz!

×¤º§ MγŝŦί© βļōŝŞöм дήģεĻ §º¤×


	27. Chapter 27

Twilight Wishes 

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

…Something… Flashbacks

"…" Speech

… Actions

_Italics_ Thoughts and accented words

# … # Songs and POV's

(…) My notes

… Time and scene changes

_Flashback from the last chapter..._

"_Maybe we should – " the boy began._

"_SILENCE!" the icy cold voice rang out in the room, chilling everyone to the bone._

_The boy fell silent immediately, after his master's call._

"_Their emotions are erupting fast, especially the boy. I need to do something and fast..."_

"_You can count on me, Master," said Luke, bowing his head to him._

"_You?" he asked, laughing coldly. "How many times have to managed to let them escape?"_

"_I've got the perfect plan, Master."_

"_Fine. This is your last chance. I'll give you one week, no more, no less."_

"_One week is just right..."_

Chapter 27

-A Week later-

"Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Tomoyo for the thousandth time. "I'm so friggin' nervous!"

"Shut up already, Tomo!" cried Meiling. "Everyone's nervous!"

"Yeah!" piped in Sakura, laughing. "Calm down!"

"I can't!" cried Tomoyo, pulling on her hair. "AH!"

"I can't stand you anymore!" cried Eriol, going frantic. He clicked his fingers and suddenly, Tomoyo's voice was gone.

Her lips moved furiously, mouthing: You're dead, Hiiragazawa! Give me back my voice!

Eriol shook his head.

"No way!"

Tomoyo stepped forward and put her hands around his neck and started to strangle him.

"GAH! TOMOYO!" gasped Eriol. "YOU'RE CHOKING ME!"

Tomoyo was still blabbing on angrily, but with no sound coming out. Her face was red with fury. Eriol managed to click his fingers once more.

"– HOW DARE YOU, HIIRAGIZAWA! I HATE YOU! I – Oh! I got my voice back!" Tomoyo's hands loosened around Eriol's neck and fell to her side.

Eriol put his own hands around his neck and massaged them.

"Jeez woman...you sure have a strong grip..."

Tomoyo crossed her arms.

"Humph!" she said with her back towards Eriol. "You deserved it!"

"Whatever..."

They met up with the other grand finalists and stood backstage, waiting for the host to do the opening speech.

Everyone in their year level crowded into good seats in front of the stage. No one seemed to notice that TWO people were missing from the crowd. (I'm not saying who...take your guess!)

"ALOHA!" screamed the host.

The teachers had hired a new one, since we ...umm...all know what happened to the old one, so now we have a replacement host!

Anyway, back to the story...The audience clapped and cheered. A few students whistled loudly, while others chanted for the competition to commence.

"TODAY, YOU ALL HAVE THE PLEASURE OF WITNESSING OUR FOUR FINALIST GROUPS PERFORM THEIR LAST SONGS!"

The crowd cheered again.

"PLEASE GIVE A WARM WELCOME TO PINK SPARKS, THE FIESTY THREE, THE ELITE THREE AND LAST, BUT NOT LEAST, THE TRIPLETS!"

The four finalist groups stepped out onto the stage, as the bright light focused on them.

"ALL OF THESE GROUPS HAVE ALL PRACTICED AND REHEARSED AND PRACTICED AND REHEARSED FOR THE PAST WEEK, SO PREPARE TO SEE THEM PERFORM THE BEST THEY POSSIBLY CAN!"

Everyone clapped again.

"WHO WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE PERFORM FIRST?" yelled the host, engaging the audience's attention with ease.

The audience shouted a mix of all the groups' names. The noise was absolutely deafening.

"TOO LATE!" cried the new host. "THE ORDER HAS ALREADY BEEN DECIDED! FIRST UP, THE ELITE THREE WITH BREAKING THE HABIT!" (A song suggested by a reviewer! You know who you are!)

The audience went mad with cheering, as Syaoran, Eriol and Yamazaki walked into the spotlight.

_Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
(unless I try to start again) _

I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm  
Breaking the habit  
Tonight

Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again

I'll paint it on the walls  
'Cause I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends

_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
To show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this  
I'll never be alright  
So I'm  
Breaking the habit  
Breaking the habit  
Tonight_

(Sorry, I'm not putting in too much detail right now...I'm not feeling too well, so I feel very lazy! Gomen nesai!)

The crowd cheered wildly, especially some of the girls. The three guys took a small bow and exited the stage.

"DID YOU ENJOY THAT?" shouted the host.

"YES!" chanted back the audience.

"GOOD, COZ HERE'S THE NEXT GROUP – PINK SPARKS WITH FOREVER!"

Meiling, Tomoyo and Sakura nervously entered the stage. The spotlight focused on them and the music started.

_Here we are so what you gonna do  
Do I gotta spell it out for you  
I can see that you got other plans for tonight  
But I don't really care_

_Size me up you know I beat the best  
Tick tock on time to rest  
Let them say what their gonna say  
But tonight I just don't really care_

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know I wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
With you  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last forever_

_I've seen it all I've got nothing to prove  
Come on baby just make your move  
Follow me lets leave it all behind tonight  
Like me just don't care_

_Let me take you on the ride of your life  
That's what I said alright  
They can say what they wanna say  
coz tonight I just don't even care_

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know I wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
With you  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last forever_

_Lets pretend your mine  
We could just pretend, we could just pretend, yeah yeah  
You got what I like  
You got what I like, I got what you like  
Oh come on  
Just one taste and you'll want more_

_So tell me what you're waiting for_

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know I wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
With you_

_Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last forever  
Come on baby we ain't gonna live forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know I wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
With you_  
_Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last forever_

Sakura, Meiling and Tomoyo waved at the audience, making them cheer like there was no end. Then they ran off again.

"NEXT UP!" cried the host. "THE TRIPLETS WITH HOLIDAY!"

_Say, Hey! _

Hear the sound of the falling rain  
Coming down like an Armageddon flame (Hey!)  
The shame  
The ones who died without a name

Hear the dogs howling out of key  
To a hymn called "Faith and Misery" (Hey!)  
And bleed, the company lost the war today

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
On holiday

Hear the drum pounding out of time  
Another protestor has crossed the line (Hey!)  
To find, the money's on the other side

Can I get another Amen? (Amen!)  
There's a flag wrapped around a score of men (Hey!)  
A gag, a plastic bag on a monument

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
On holiday

(Hey!)  
(Say, Hey!)

"The representative from California has the floor"

Zieg Heil to the president gasman  
Bombs away is your punishment  
Pulverize the Eiffel towers  
Who criticize your government  
Bang bang goes the broken glass and  
Kill all the fags that don't agree  
Trials by fire, setting fire  
Is not a way that's meant for me  
Just cause, just cause, because we're outlaws yeah!

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives

This is our lives on holiday

The audience cheered and clapped.

"ANOTHER GREAT PERFORMANCE! NOW FOR OUR FINAL PERFORMANCE, WE HAVE THE FEISTY THREE WITH BOYFRIEND!"

Chiharu, Naoko and Rika stepped onto stage and began singing.

_What'cha been doin' What'cha been doin?  
Whoa, whoa  
Haven't seen ya 'round  
How you been feelin' How you been feelin'?  
Whoa, whoa  
Don't you bring me down _

All that stuff about me  
Being with him  
Can't believe  
All the lies that you told  
Just to ease your own soul  
But I'm bigger than that  
No, you don't have my back  
No, no, ha

CHORUS:

Hey, how long 'till the music drowns you out  
Don't put words up in my mouth  
I didn't steal your boyfriend  
Hey, how long 'till you face what's goin' on  
Cause you really got it wrong  
I didn't steal your boyfriend

Well I'm sorry  
That he called me  
And that I answered the telephone  
Don't be worried  
I'm not with him  
And when I go out tonight  
I'm going home alone  
Just got back from my tour  
I'm a mess girl for sure  
All I want is some fun  
Guess that I'd better run  
Hollywood sucks you in  
But it won't spit me out  
Whoa whoa ha

CHORUS

Please stop telling all your friends  
I'm getting sick of them  
Always staring at me like I took him from ya'

CHORUS

Hey, how long till you look at your own life  
Instead of looking into mine  
I didn't steal your boyfriend  
Hey, how long till you're leaving me alone  
Don't you got somewhere to go  
I didn't steal your boyfriend

"AND THERE WE GO! OUR FOUR FINALIST GROUPS!"

The other three groups joined Chiharu, Naoko and Rika on the stage.

"WHO DO YOU WANT TO WIN?" screamed the host.

The crowd shouted a mixture of all four groups again. The judges all huddled together, nodding and shaking their heads, debating on which group deserved to be the winners.

"NONE OF THEM!" shouted someone. "OUR GROUP SHOULD'VE WON!"

Another student rolled their eyes.

"AS IF!"

One of the judges faked a loud cough.

"If you'll all excuse me, I have an announcement to make."

Sakura stood on stage nervously, linking arms with Tomoyo and Meiling, who were equally nervous. The guys were a little nervous, but not as nervous as the girls, but they tried not to show it.

Suddenly Sakura felt the world plunge from her and all she saw was black...

TBC

Ooh...I wonder what happened...Oh wait...I'm writing this fan fiction, I know what going to happen! ;; Please review!

×¤º§ MγŝŦί© βļōŝŞöм дήģεĻ §º¤×


	28. Chapter 28

Twilight Wishes 

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

…Something… Flashbacks

"…" Speech

… Actions

_Italics_ Thoughts and accented words

# … # Songs and POV's

(…) My notes

… Time and scene changes

_Flashback from the last chapter..._

"_WHO DO YOU WANT TO WIN?" screamed the host._

_The crowd shouted a mixture of all four groups again. The judges all huddled together, nodding and shaking their heads, debating on which group deserved to be the winners._

"_NONE OF THEM!" shouted someone. "OUR GROUP SHOULD'VE WON!"_

_Another student rolled their eyes._

"_AS IF!"_

_One of the judges faked a loud cough._

"_If you'll all excuse me, I have an announcement to make."_

_Sakura stood on stage nervously, linking arms with Tomoyo and Meiling, who were equally nervous. The guys were a little nervous, but not as nervous as the girls, but they tried not to show it._

_Suddenly Sakura felt the world plunge from her and all she saw was black..._

Chapter 28

Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling, Syaoran and Eriol plunged through this portal thing and all they could see was complete darkness. Sakura and crew shut their eyes tightly and wished that none of this were really happening.

Yukito, Touya's best friend, was out in McDonald's eating as much as he could. Burger by burger, chip by chip, until he was full enough. (We all know that Yukito loves to eat!) He suddenly felt like he was pulled into a black hole and disappeared.

Kero, Sakura's "stuffed animal", was playing rapidly on his new videogame that Sakura had bought him a few days ago. He was currently playing on level thirty, which was the last level to unlocking the next destination.

"One more kick should do it!" cried Kero, pressing on the controls. "And one more! Take that you evil guy!"

Suddenly, Kero, just like Yukito, got pulled into something like a black hole that appeared from nowhere. He was pulled away from his video game, which now showed of the evil person he was kicking. The evil person pushed the figure that Kero was controlling and cut him with a sword. The words "GAME OVER" flashed on the screen.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Kero. "And I didn't save yet!"

(Poor Kero...)

Everyone plunged deeper and deeper into the so-called-black hole. Sakura opened her eyes a little bit and saw Kero and Yue, falling with them as well. (Yukito was forced to transform into Yue). Kero was fuming, while Yue was just being his cool silent self.

They saw a little light ahead and knew that they were going to land soon. Yue hit the floor first, but he was still standing. He caught both Meiling and Tomoyo before they fell. Kero had been forced to transform into his true form – a large and ferocious tiger-looking creature. Eriol landed smoothly and summoned his staff and Syaoran helped Sakura onto her feet, as he too summoned up his sword.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Yue, Kero Beros," said Eriol, quite calmly. "I suppose you've found the new Clow Master?"

Yue replied with a small nod, while Kero was still fuming under his breath.

"Are those the guardians of the legendary Clow book?" asked Syaoran, pointing at Kero and Yue.

Eriol nodded, as Syaoran turned confused.

"Then what happened to that little stuffed animal that I saw in the portal thing?" he asked, scratching his head.

"Hey, Kid!" called Kero. "Who are you calling a stuffed animal?"

"_You _were the stuffed animal?" he asked, taken aback.

"That was my improper form," said Kero smugly. "This is my true form."

Syaoran sniggered.

"What's so funny, Kid?" cried Kero, flying into the air, just a little bit.

"Nothing," Syaoran replied, trying to cover his laughing.

Sakura glanced around their room that they were in. It was large and white and looked as if it had unlimited space in it. No one else took notice of their surroundings except her. Then, she saw a girl, scratched and dirty, chained up to a wall.

"Who is that?" she asked quietly to herself. "She seems familiar..."

She took a step closer and squinted her eyes. As soon as she realized who it was, her eyes widened.

"KATRINA?" she exclaimed.

Everyone else stopped talking and followed Sakura's gaze, and sure enough, it was Katrina chained up to the wall, looking pale and scared.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sakura, advancing towards her with everyone following behind.

Katrina shook her head wildly, as if trying to tell them something without words.

Sakura led them closer and closer to Katrina.

"NO!" cried Katrina. "STOP! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!"

Everyone was puzzled.

"Why?" Sakura asked. "We'll help you get out of here."

"No," begged Katrina, a tear falling from her eyes. "Please don't come any closer...You're all in danger..." Her eyes widened. "It's –"

"Me that brought you here," finished a cold and harsh voice that sent shivers down their spines. No one could see who was speaking.

Syaoran automatically pulled Sakura back by the back of her shirt. Kero growled.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" he snarled.

"As you wish..." With a swish of a cloak, Luke appeared in front of them.

"You!" hissed Syaoran murderously.

"Yes me," Luke replied, smirking.

"Why did you bring us here?" glared Eriol. "We haven't done anything to you."

"It was my plan," he replied. "But they weren't supposed to come." He said, pointing at Meiling and Tomoyo, who took a step back.

"Then why did we?" hissed Tomoyo.

Luke's smirk grew wider.

"Well...It just so happens that you were holding onto our dear Sakura-chan, as she was getting transported here. So it's all her fault if I do anything to get you out of the way."

Eriol instantly stood by Tomoyo and Meiling.

"But why did Saku –" started Syaoran, about to ask why he wanted Sakura to transport here.

"What about Katrina?" asked Sakura, cutting in.

"Ah...the little girl...Well you see, it's her fault she ended up like this...Here's what happened..."

...Flashback...

Katrina stood at her locker, getting her bag out, ready to go home after helping to set up for the Hip, Hop and Roll. The corridors were abandoned and everyone had already gone home.

Suddenly, a hooded figure appeared beside of her. Katrina trembled with fright.

"W – What do you want?" she asked in a terrified voice.

"You can unleash great dark magic if you knew how to," said the hooded figure. "And I can show you how...just come with me..."

Katrina took a step backwards.

"What are you talking about?" she asked bravely. "There is no such thing as magic..."

"Oh, but there is, little girl and you just happened to have some hidden potential...come with me and join forces with the greatest and most powerful dark sorcerers in the whole universe!"

"N – No!" cried Katrina, trying to run away, but she couldn't. "There is no such thing as magic." She said, trying to believe that there wasn't, but failed to.

"Then you leave me no choice but to take you by force," said the figure and he clicked his fingers and grabbed Katrina by the arm.

"_NO!" she cried, but it was already too late, as they both disappeared._

_They reappeared in the white spacey room._

"_I have just proven to you that there is such thing as magic. You, yourself, have great power if you only knew how to control it right and with me, I can show you." He offered her a hand, but Katrina slapped it away._

"_I might have magic, which I don't know about, but I'll never surrender myself to you!" glared Katrina._

"_So be it!" he cried harshly as chains attached itself to Katrina's wrists and ankles and bound her to the wall. "You'll see what true power is after I summon your pathetic classmates here."_

_He took off his hood. Katrina's eyes widened._

"_LUKE!" she screamed. "How can you do this!"_

"_I have my reasons...Stay put and enjoy the show...not that you can do anything else there..." he laughed icily and disappeared once more._

_Katrina pulled on her hands, but they were chained too tightly, as were her ankles. After a few minutes, the chains bound tighter and tighter and red marks appeared on her wrists. A cold voice rang throughout the room._

"_The more you try, the more it crushes you..."_

_Katrina admitted defeat and hung there, completely useless. A single tear fell from her eyes._

"_Help me...anyone..."_

End Flashback...

"You monster! How could you be so cruel?" shouted Sakura, standing up for her most hated classmate. "She never did anything to you!"

"I gave her a choice to join me, but she refused. Now little girl, watch the show begin," Luke clapped his hands together and the bright room faded a little, making it darker and full of dark magic.

Tomoyo felt weak in the knees and collapsed to the ground.

"TOMOYO!" screamed Sakura, running to her side.

"What did you do to her?" hissed Eriol, his voice full of venom.

"Nothing," Luke shrugged. "It's not my fault her body can't adjust to the dark magic."

Soon, Meiling collapsed as well. Sakura went to drag her to where Tomoyo was, so that they couldn't get hurt.

"This is only the beginning," smiled Luke evilly.

Sakura felt lots of her energy drain from her soul. She powered it back up again, releasing her pink aura.

Eriol and Syaoran's powers also went down, but they both powered it back up again. They both felt an unknown pink aura flare up.

'_Could it be Sakura?_' they both thought. '_There's only one way to find out...'_

- Sakura's Point of View-

What is that idiot think he's doing? He's hurting Meiling, Tomoyo and Katrina! Even though Katrina and I are like mortal enemies, we are now allies, since we are both against Luke and whomever he's listening to. I really don't want to summon my staff, especially in front of Katrina – she might tell her friends...And Syaoran and Eriol won't trust me anymore...I don't know what to do...

I felt a tear slide down my cheek. I knew I had to summon it, even though it might destroy my whole life, my friends will no longer be friends...no one will trust me anymore...so now I say, good bye everyone...

I took out the star key from around my neck and placed it on my open palm in front of me. I could feel Eriol and Syaoran staring at my back. They know now: I am the legendary Card Mistress and no one messes with my friends.

My magical powers boosted up once more and I whispered the incantation to summon my wand:

Key of star With powers burning bright Reveal the staff And shine your light Release! 

The star wand appeared in front of me and I grabbed it.

"Y – You're the card mistress?" stammered Eriol and Syaoran.

I nodded gravely and blinked back tears. I knew that they would never trust me again.

"Let's destroy the powers of you weaklings one by one," I heard Luke sneering. "We'll start with you – reincarnation of Clow. Prepare to fight!"

Luke whispered a chant and Eriol's powers went down dramatically. His staff disappeared and reappeared as a key.

I heard Eriol curse quietly as he tried to summon it up again.

I call upon the powers of day and night 

_Sun and darkness,_

_Release your might!_

His staff appeared again, but his powers didn't.

"ERIOL!" shouted Syaoran. "YOU NEED TO RECOVER YOUR ENERGY LEVEL!"

"I know!" replied Eriol. "But there's something blocking it, so it can't return. Put a strong barrier around your magical center!"

Syaoran summoned up a shield to protect his inner magic. I followed suit. I could feel that both Syaoran and Eriol were hesitant about talking with me, but I knew that was the consequence of summoning my star wand.

We all got into fighting stances, holding up our staff or sword or whatever thingy.

And now, the battle really begins.

TBC

Okay, maybe this story is going to take longer than I thought...A few more chapters to go...The fighting scenes will take around one or two chapters to cover everything I've planned and then there will be another one or two chapters for the official ending! Anyway, who wants a sequel to this story? I can adjust a bit of my planning in my next story to make it fit in with this one, or I can just start a totally new one, so no one will get confused...So leave what you think I should do in your review! Thanks!

×¤º§ MγŝŦί© βļōŝŞöм дήģεĻ §º¤×


	29. Chapter 29

Twilight Wishes 

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

…Something… Flashbacks

"…" Speech

… Actions

_Italics_ Thoughts and accented words

# … # Songs and POV's

(…) My notes

… Time and scene changes

_Flashback from the last chapter..._

_I heard Eriol curse quietly as he tried to summon it up again._

_I call upon the powers of day and night_

_Sun and darkness,_

_Release your might!_

_His staff appeared again, but his powers didn't._

"_ERIOL!" shouted Syaoran. "YOU NEED TO RECOVER YOUR ENERGY LEVEL!"_

"_I know!" replied Eriol. "But there's something blocking it, so it can't return. Put a strong barrier around your magic center!"_

_Syaoran summoned up a shield to protect his inner magic. I followed suit._

_We all got into fighting stances, holding up our staff or sword or whatever thingy._

_And now, the battle really begins._

Chapter 29

Luke shook his head.

"Wait, wait, wait," he said, shaking his head. "I'm forgetting something here...Oh I know! I promised Master that I would let him finish you off!" He finished, grinning.

Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol's faces all paled.

'_Oh no!_' they all thought.

"Black Hope..." muttered Eriol under his breath.

"I see you know my master!" cried Luke delightfully. "No need for introductions then! Good. I'll tell him that you're ready then."

He clicked his fingers and whispered something that no one else could hear unless they used magic of some sort.

He took out the same chain with the miniature sword on it from his pocket from the other day at the farm and thrust it in front of him.

He started chanting and once again, his eyes flashed red.

"What is that?" asked Syaoran, squinting at the miniature swinging in front of Luke.

"Oh this?" he asked, smiling evilly. "This is none of your concern, Li. Master will be here soon. In the mean time, why don't we have a little warm up? Shall we?"

Before any of them could answer his question, he shot a power ball at them without warning.

Syaoran, Eriol and Sakura jumped to one side, while Kero and Yue jumped to the other side.

The power ball stopped in mid air, right in the middle of the room. It suddenly let out a blinding white light.

Everyone flinched and shut their eyes, covering them with their hands.

When the light faded, a barrier appeared, separating the people from the creatures. Luke floated up into the sky and laughed evilly.

The barrier or wall, whatever you want to call it, was electric blue in colour and occasionally shot out sparks in different directions.

"KERO! YUE!" cried out Sakura in alarm.

She raised her star wand and struck the barrier as hard as she could, but only rebounded off.

Sakura flew backwards and hit the back wall with a thud. Eriol and Syaoran made no move to help her up, seeing though they didn't trust her anymore.

Sakura tried to get up, but she lost too much power into getting shocked by the barrier.

"AREN'T YOU GOING TO HELP HER?" screamed Katrina. Eriol looked hesitant. He glanced at Sakura with worry, but still made no move towards her.

"ARE YOU PEOPLE SO BLOODY COLD HEARTED? EVEN THOUGH SAKURA AND I HAD FIGHTS HERE AND THERE, SHE STILL HAS A HEART TO TRY AND HELP ME OUT? DON'T YOU HAVE A HEART?"

Eriol looked at Katrina awkwardly.

"AND YOU GUYS CALL YOURSELVES FRIENDS? WHAT GREAT FRIENDS YOU ARE!"

Katrina's speech struck something in Eriol's heart and he helped Sakura up, but as for Syaoran, he didn't do anything. He showed no sign of emotions whatsoever.

Eriol dragged Sakura and helped her to sit up against the wall.

"That's right," said Luke. "Sit back and enjoy the show!"

He shot a power ball at Kero and he just dodged it by a tiny bit.

Sakura reached out weakly and tried to get up.

"No...Kero...Yue..." she said weakly.

"Sakura," said Eriol. "Stay. You're too weak to be going to help them."

"No," she persisted. "They helped me when I was in trouble, I have to help them now."

Eriol shook his head, as Luke threw a fireball at Yue.

Yue sent up a silver shield, blocking the attack.

Luke laughed evilly.

"I thought you'd try to shield yourself," he said. "That's why I shot a special power ball at you."

"And what exactly does it do?" Yue spat.

"Oh you'll see..." said Luke. "In about 3...2...1...Now."

Yue felt all his energy drain out. His wings disappeared and he was transformed back into Yukito. He fell to the ground, unconscious.

"YUE!" screamed Sakura, her eyes tearing. "Please be okay..." she begged silently.

"That wasn't much of a warm up, but it'll do," said Luke. "Just in time too."

A black, hooded figure appeared with a swish of his cloak.

"You have done well, Luke," he said icily. "For that, you have my praise."

Luke smiled slightly and smiled.

"Thank you, Master," he said, bowing.

"Now leave the rest to me," he said, smiling under his hood. "Let's make this a little more interesting shall we?"

He clicked his fingers and the barrier disappeared.

Sakura used the remainder of her energy to get up and she ran to Yukito/Yue, before anyone could stop her doing so.

Kero flew down to her side.

Yukito's face was deadly pale and his skin was as cold as ice.

"Oh my gosh..."whispered Sakura. "Please be okay..."

Eriol and Syaoran walked towards them.

"He'll be okay," said Syaoran, unemotionally.

"STOP ALL YOUR FUSSING!" shouted Black Hope, AKA the hooded figure. "AND LET THE BATTLE OF YOUR LIVES BEGIN!"

"You'll pay," said Sakura, quietly. "For all the destruction you've caused. Fly!"

Two snow white wings sprouted from her back and she took off into the air. Black Hope also floated into the air.

"Are you ready for your fate, Card Mistress?" he sneered.

Sakura completely ignored him and summoned up the sword card. The sword appeared in her hand, identical to the one that Syaoran saw at the farm.

'_So that's where she got that sword from...'_ thought Syaoran, as he watched her. '_But she still betrayed my trust...'_

He watched as Black Hope summoned up three swords. They hovered in front of him.

"Now fly, my swords, fly," he spoke to the swords. (Weird, I know!)

The three swords blasted off in different directions, one aiming for Sakura, one aiming for Eriol and the other one aiming for Syaoran. The swords floated in mid air and had a mind of its own, being able to fight on its own.

The swords clashed against one another, with no winner or loser.

As they were all fighting merciless, Black Hope just stayed on the spot and smirked at them all.

'_Soon, I'll have all the powers imaginable!_'

Kero, having seen that everyone's attention was elsewhere, snuck off somewhere else.

He flew over to where Katrina was chained up.

"Don't move," he advised.

Katrina just nodded.

Kero took a step back and shot four small fireballs at the chains, being careful of not to hit Katrina in the process.

The chains around her wrists and ankles broke with a snap and she fell limply to the ground.

Katrina picked herself up and massaged her wrists.

"You have magic," said Kero, all of a sudden.

"I've been told that," she replied. "Over a million times."

"I can show you how to use it," said Kero. "But only if you're using it for good things."

"Umm..." said Katrina, not fully understanding. "Okay..."

"Here," said Kero, handing her a little charm. "Take this. It'll be much easier to control your powers this way. Put it on."

Katrina looked at the little charm. It was the symbol of the sun on a small chain. She flipped it around her neck.

"Now," said Kero. "This is how you start..."

Sakura blocked another attack of the flying sword. She flew behind it, but not with ease. The clothes that she was wearing weren't ones that were used for moving around in. She saw the seam around her top was starting to rip.

"Create card," she said hurriedly. "Make me a costume that allows me to move around freely. Release!"

Her current clothes were suddenly replaced with different ones. She agilely flipped in mid air and blocked another attack.

Her powers were rapidly dropping, having fought too much already. Her wings were starting to fail her and she could feel herself wavering in the air.

'_I need more power_,' she thought to herself.

"Mirror card!" she called. Another Sakura appeared with a sword. "Help me!" she cried. Mirror smiled and nodded and together they blocked off the sword's attacks.

Eriol's powers were dropping too. He couldn't hold on much longer. The flying sword struck his staff and it fell from his hand and clanged to the ground.

It was about to deliver the final attack, when something blocked it from behind.

Kero flew up behind Black Hope and blasted a fireball at him, without him seeing.

"ARGH!" he cried, as it hit him square in the back. The swords disappeared.

He whooshed around and shot something at Kero, trapping him in some kind of bubble. Kero tapped his paw on the side of the bubble – it was somehow unbreakable.

"That's what you get for doing that," he spat evilly at Kero.

Black Hope floated gently to the ground.

"I guess we'll finish this battle face-to-face," he said smugly. "You first – Hiiragazawa."

Syaoran's eyes widened, as Black Hope threw a ball of darkness towards Eriol.

"NO!" he screamed. "ERIOL!"

Eriol, still weak from the attack, managed to dodge it a bit, but still got shot in the shoulder.

He lost all his powers instantly and fell to the ground, a few feet away from where Tomoyo, Meiling and Yue lay.

Sakura ran to him and sat him up against the wall, just as he had done to her.

"Eriol..." she said weakly.

"We can't win..." was his reply. "He's too powerful..."

Tears stung at Sakura's eyes.

"No," she said. "Don't say that. We can win..."

A sudden 'CLASH' made Sakura turn around.

'_Syaoran's losing..._' she thought. '_I have to go help him._'

She stood up and threw a card at Eriol.

"Take it," she said to him and running off.

Eriol looked at the card. It read 'Hope' in big letters with a heart and wings in the middle. He smiled slightly.

'_Maybe there is hope..._'

Eriol's body gave way, as he fell to the ground, still clasping the card in one hand. It gently fell on top of Tomoyo's hand, as the card glowed and faded again.

'_Maybe there is hope..._'

TBC

Wah! Lee got out on Aussie Idol! WAH! Okay, you probably don't know what I'm talking about...Anyway...read below! -points-

PLEASE LEAVE THE ANSWER TO THIS QUESTION IN YOUR REVIEW IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY DONE SO.

**Should I write a totally different story OR adjust it a little to make a sequel to this one?**

Sequel: 3 

**New: 0**

**AND PLEASE REMEMBER TO VOTE! WHICHEVER ONE WINS, I'LL DO FOR YOU, SO PLEASE REMEMBER TO DO IT, OTHERWISE YOU MIGHT NOT BE HAPPY WITH MY DECISION!**

×¤º§ MγŝŦί© βļōŝŞöм дήģεĻ §º¤×


	30. Chapter 30

Twilight Wishes 

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

…Something… Flashbacks

"…" Speech

… Actions

_Italics_ Thoughts and accented words

# … # Songs and POV's

(…) My notes

… Time and scene changes

_Flashback from the last chapter..._

"Eriol..." she said weakly.

"_We can't win..." was his reply. "He's too powerful..."_

_Tears stung at Sakura's eyes._

"_No," she said. "Don't say that. We can win..."_

_A sudden 'CLASH' made Sakura turn around._

'_Syaoran's losing...' she thought. 'I have to go help him.'_

_She stood up and threw a card at Eriol._

"_Take it," she said to him and running off._

_Eriol looked at the card. It read 'Hope' in big letters with a heart and wings in the middle. He smiled slightly._

'_Maybe there is hope...'_

_Eriol's body gave way, as he fell to the ground, still clasping the card in one hand. It gently fell on top of Tomoyo's hand, as the card glowed and faded again._

'_Maybe there is hope...'_

Chapter 30

"Hmm...Only two people left to demolish..." sneered Black Hope, not knowing that Katrina was still there. "Who shall be the first to die...maybe you, Card Mistress..."

Sakura's face paled.

"Prepare to fight!" he said, waving his hands in the air.

He shot two balls of power into the air, both aiming for Sakura.

One of them shot from the right, while the other one shot from the left.

Sakura let out a small scream and called upon the jump card. Little wind appeared on her shoes as she jumped up into the air.

The two power balls smashed together, causing everyone to go blind for a moment.

Black Hope shot a fireball at Sakura. Since, she was still a bit blinded, it caught her by surprise. She managed to jump out of the way, but it grazed her arm slightly. Her shirt was torn, with a bit of blood showing underneath it.

Sakura looked at it, unaffected by it – she was used to much worse.

Katrina walked over to where Kero was trapped in the bubble.

"I'm going to help you out," she mouthed to him, not wanting to let anyone realize that she was still there.

"Please hurry," Kero mouthed back. "And thank you."

Katrina nodded and formed a little ball of energy in the palm of her hand. Kero had taught her this in a few minutes and she had quickly learnt the basics. The little ball of energy grew bigger, but then turned little again.

"Focus!" Kero mouthed furiously. "And don't forget what I told you before!"

Katrina tried to concentrate more on her inner magical center. She searched deep into her heart and found a secret chamber within it.

"That's it!" Kero mouthed.

She found a misty shape inside the little chamber. It was a silver misty colour and glowed endlessly. She reached out and grabbed it.

The energy ball in her palm grew much bigger and she threw it at the barrier that trapped Kero in.

It made contact with the shield and broke into it. Kero spread his wings and took flight, after thanking Katrina.

Black Hope shot another ball of energy at her, but this time, it was much bigger and it was full of dark energy – his specialty.

He carefully took aim and blasted it towards her. Sakura didn't have time to react.

Just as she was about to get hit, Kero flew in front of her, shielding her from the attack. Kero was blasted backwards and changed back into his original form, just as Yue did. Sakura ran to him.

"KERO!" she screamed. "Please get up..." she cried helplessly, tears sliding down her cheeks, uncontrollably. She had already lost lots of people who meant a lot to her in her life and she just couldn't take it anymore.

Syaoran stood at the side, staring at her, unemotionally.

'_Maybe I should forgive her...'_ he thought silently.

Kero was knocked unconscious. His left wing was a little bit broken and he had scratches, cuts and bruises all over his body.

Sakura wiped her tears away, her anger immediately replaced her sorrow.

"You'll pay," she whispered deadly. "You'll pay for all you've done."

Black Hope only laughed.

"You? Make me pay?" he sneered. "I'd like to see a little girl such as yourself even try to make me pay."

Sakura felt all her anger get to her head.

"FIERY!" she shouted.

The spirit of the fiery card appeared and charged at Black Hope. It missed him completely.

He laughed again.

"You think your little cards can beat me?" he taunted her.

"RAIN!" she called.

The little blue spirit's head popped out of the cloud and giggled. It moved above Black Hope and released rain onto him.

This was all too much for Black Hope. He cracked up laughing like a maniac.

"A little drizzle?" he mocked. "Is that the best you can do? I thought more highly of you, Card Mistress!"

The rain card was very offended and drenched him with water. He laughed again.

"THUNDER!" shouted Sakura.

Lightning bolts shot at Black Hope, surprising him. It hit him in his stomach and spread all over his body because of the water. He was electric shocked. His clothes were a little torn and he had scratched on his body.

He laughed evilly.

"That's not good enough, Card Mistress," he said, blasting a dark energy ball at her.

Sakura, who was panting on her knees, didn't have time to get away or avoid the attack was hit directly by the shot. She was blasted backwards and fell unconscious.

Syaoran winced in worry for Sakura. He had not completely forgiven her, but she still meant something to him, deep in his heart, he just had to realize what it was first. (LoL, we all know what!)

Syaoran had half a mind to run to her to see if she was okay, but the other half of his mind was telling him to stay put. He was just about to go and see her, but Black Hope shot a fireball as his feet, causing him to jump backwards, out of surprise.

"Going somewhere, Li?" he asked.

Syaoran ignored him.

"What the hell do you want?" he spat at him. "Do you even know who you're messing with here? I'm Li Syaoran – the future leader of the Li Clan –"

Black Hope interrupted him.

"Yes, I know," he replied. "More than you think..."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Li glared at him. "What would you know about me?"

"Yelan Li –" he spoke drawlingly. "A powerful sorceress. Her husband –"

Syaoran gulped.

"A powerful sorcerer, died in a _tragic _"accident"," he grinded his teeth. "And destroyed half of my powers." He hissed.

Syaoran's eyes widened.

"That idiot thought that he could kill me, only if he sacrificed himself with me, but the fool was wrong – I survived and he didn't," he laughed cruelly. "What a complete fool!"

"Never talk about my father like that again," spat Syaoran, drawing his sword.

"Your father was a fool to believe that he could dispose of me that easily," he said. "So extremely stupid...But, he did still destroy half my powers and now I shall get my revenge and control the universe!"

He floated into the air and shot a bolt of electricity at Syaoran, who dodged easily. As soon, as he jumped aside, he shot another bolt at where his feet landed. It shocked him a little and he fell to his knees.

"Your father was a fool," he repeated. "He could've have extreme powers if he didn't fall in love with that woman. Emotions are a sign of weakness and they still are. Your father was weak, and so are you."

Syaoran weakly got up.

"He was not weak," he retorted. "And neither am I."

Black Hope landed on his feet and pushed Syaoran down with his palm. Syaoran fell backwards onto the ground.

"See? You are weak...Now I shall show you what extreme power is!"

He raised his hand and was about to shoot a power ball at him, when something distracted him, making the shot go astray.

An image of Syaoran's father floated beside him.

"YOU!" he spat angrily. "You can't be here! You killed yourself!"

The image just smiled.

"That may be true..." he said.

"F – Father?" asked Syaoran.

"Son," he replied. "I'm so proud of you..."

Syaoran suddenly felt weak, weaker than he has ever felt.

"Me?" he asked. "How can you be proud of me? I haven't done anything worthy of you..."

The image of Syaoran's patted him on the shoulder.

"Yes, you have, Xiao Lang," he said. "More than words can explain. Please, whatever you decide to do, follow your heart and don't let anything get in the way of doing that..."

The image of Syaoran's father slowly faded away.

"It was just an illusion..." Black Hope muttered, staring at the pink card that now floated there instead. "Absolutely pathetic..."

"Prepare to face the same fate as your father, Li," said Black Hope.

"I won't," he replied, looking down. His eyes filled with hatred and anger. "You're the one who will perish!"

Syaoran blindly charged at him with his sword, but he was too quick.

"Don't be a fool like your idiotic father," said Black Hope. "Just give up, and you don't need to suffer any longer..."

"Never!" he shouted. "If I have to die, I'll go down fighting!"

"Yes...Pride and courage...Your father had it too...What a shame..."

"Shut up!" roared Syaoran. "Don't talk about him that way!"

Black Hope decided to ignore his comment and shot another energy ball at him, but this time, it was just a tiny speck of glitter.

"What the hell..." whispered Syaoran, his eyes transfixed on the tiny speck.

"That's right," urged Black Hope. "Go on right ahead and touch it!"

Syaoran raised his hand forward and slowly reached out towards it, mesmorized.

A little voice in his head told him not to, but before he could snap out of it and pull away, he had already touched it.

Sharp pains filled his body, as he gasped in pain.

"Soon," he said. "You'll have no power or energy left to survive. You will die, a slow painful death."

Syaoran struggled to get up, but he couldn't find the energy to. Black Hope continued to sneer at Syaoran, his attention completely on him.

Katrina concentrated on her inner magical center again and summoned up a fireball. She took careful aim and threw it as hard as she could at Black Hope's back.

"ARGH!" he screamed, out of surprise.

He spun around quickly to see who it was. He noticed Katrina there.

"You!" he hissed. "Will pay dearly!"

Katrina tried to run away, but she was shot down, squarely in the back. Her eyes widened and she fell limply to the ground.

Luke, who was well hidden in the shadows, watched on as his eyes widened.

# Luke's Point of View #

Doesn't he have any mercy at all for them? All Katrina did was shoot a weak fireball at him, which didn't even do anything and he shoots her down...Oh well...he always said that emotions would just get in the way of power...

I saw Sakura start to stir, where she was lying. The Master noticed and turned to face her instead. With the expressions on his face, I could tell he was going to finish her off once and for all...

A dark energy ball appeared on the palm of his hand. In a few seconds he would release it, finishing off the Card Mistress...

TBC

Hope you liked the chappie! Thanks once again for all those people who keep reviewing!

Sequel: 11 

**New: 3**

×¤º§ MγŝŦί© βļōŝŞöм дήģεĻ §º¤×


	31. Chapter 31

Twilight Wishes

**I'm so sorry to all my readers in this story before it was deleted! This story had a different summary because I couldn't remember what I wrote in the previous one, so hopefully you found it alright...My fanfiction account was suspended because I was replying to reviewers in the story and my story got deleted, so I am no longer typing in replies, in case I get banned. I hope all my readers have found the story again, since the other one no longer exists.**

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

…Something… Flashbacks

"…" Speech

… Actions

_Italics_ Thoughts and accented words

# … # Songs and POV's

(…) My notes

… Time and scene changes

_Flashback from the last chapter..._

_# Luke's Point of View #_

_Doesn't he have any mercy at all for them? All Katrina did was shoot a weak fireball at him, which didn't even do anything and he shoots her down...Oh well...he always said that emotions would just get in the way of power..._

_I saw Sakura start to stir, where she was lying. The Master noticed and turned to face her instead. With the expressions on his face, I could tell he was going to finish her off once and for all..._

_A dark energy ball appeared on the palm of his hand. In a few seconds he would release it, finishing off the Card Mistress..._

Chapter 31

Luke's eyes widened as he saw the dark energy ball fall upon the Card Mistress, as flashbacks played over and over again in his head.

...Flashback...

"_Hi...I was wondering if you would sit with me on the bus..." he said, rather shyly. Sakura tried her best to put on a smile._

"_Of course!" she replied happily. "I'll just tell Tomoyo so she knows." Luke nodded. Sakura ran off to where Tomoyo was waiting for her._

"_About time Saku!" she said impatiently. "Come on! We need to get good seats!"_

"_Tomoyo – Luke asked me to sit with him...Is that okay with you?" Sakura asked her._

"_Um...yeah...but why did you accept? Why not sit next to me?" asked Tomoyo, looking at her strangely._

"_I just have a feeling that I should be nice to him...that's all..." replied Sakura. "I hope you don't mind..."_

"_Of course not!" smiled Tomoyo. "Sit behind us then!" Sakura nodded and got onto the bus with Tomoyo and Luke._

_...End Flashback..._

_...Flashback..._

"_Hi Luke," said Sakura, catching up with him. "Where did you go? We were looking for you."_

'_She was looking for me? Why would she do that?' thought Luke. "Oh I just went to the bathroom, that's all."_

"_You sure took a long time!" laughed Sakura._

"_I ran into someone on the way," he replied casually._

"_Oh okay. C'mon Luke, everyone's ahead already. I don't want to miss the tour!" said Sakura, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him off._

_...End Flashback..._

# Luke's Point of View #

Yeah...why was she acting so nice to me that day? It wasn't like I was nice to her at the beginning, was I? So why would someone like Kinomoto be so nice to me when I wasn't nice to her? I have to ask her...

I stood in front of her, putting up a shield, and blocking the attack.

"What did you do that for?" I heard her scream to me.

"Why were you so nice to me that day on the farm?" I demanded from her.

"What?" she replied.

"Why were you so nice to me?" I repeated again. "I wasn't nice to you in the first place, so why were you nice to me?"

Sakura had a confused expression on her face.

"Well, I thought that I should be nice to you, so I did," she replied. "And plus, we're friends right?"

# Normal Point of View #

"Friends?" asked Luke, half believing her words.

"NO!" shouted Black Hope. "Don't listen to her! She's only trying to muck up your brain! Emotions are weak and if you believe in them, so are you!"

"Friends trust and help each other out when they need it," said Sakura. "And emotions are not weak – He's the one messing with your brain!"

Luke clutched his head in pain. He didn't know whom to believe.

"I created you!" cried Black Hope. "If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be here in the first place!"

"Emotions..." Luke whispered, not fully himself. "What...emotions...?"

"THERE ARE NO SUCH THING AS EMOTIONS!" shrieked Black Hope, but Sakura butted in.

"Emotions come from your heart," she said, putting her hand on her own heart.

"Do I...have a...heart?" he asked.

"OF COURSE YOU DON'T!" screamed Black Hope. "I CREATED YOU! YOU DON'T HAVE A HEART!"

"No!" cried Sakura. "That's not true! If you don't have a heart, then you wouldn't be here – living!"

"So, I have a heart...?" he asked, a little dazed.

"YES/NO!" shouted Black Hope and Sakura at the same time.

"I have...emotions...?"

"YES/NO!"

Black Hope could tell that Sakura was winning the fight.

"You have interfered with my plans for the last time, Card Mistress. You die today!" he shouted, blasting a dark energy ball at her.

She had no time to react or move away.

She shut her eyes and waited for the impact to come...She was blasted off her feet, as she lay on the ground.

'_If this is dying,_' she thought to herself. '_It isn't that bad..._'

She lay there for a few moments and then another thought struck her.

'_How can I actually think thoughts when I'm dead?_'

Sakura slowly opened one eye and looked around. She saw Syaoran kneeling on the ground, still slowly losing energy with Black Hope laughing at him. A body was lying beside her as she struggled to roll over to see who it was.

'_Oh my gosh!_' she thought. '_It's Luke!_'

Sakura picked herself up and crawled to his side.

"Luke!" she called.

"Sakura..." was his weak reply.

Sakura felt her eyes go teary again. Just as Luke was showing his good side, he had to leave her alone...just like everyone else – Eriol, Tomoyo, Meiling, Katrina, Yue, Kero...her mother...

"Why did you do it?" Sakura begged of him, tears leaking down her face. "Why did you save me?"

Luke smiled weakly.

"That's what friends are for..." he whispered, before he completely blacked out, not to be awaken again.

"Luke..." Sakura managed to choke out.

Luke was deadly pale and he soon stopped breathing. His pulse also died with it. His body shattered into a million pieces, dissolving into the air around them.

"How dare you!" spat Sakura at Black Hope.

"What did I do?" he sneered.

"You destroyed everything..."

"What are you going to do about it, Card Mistress?" he laughed. "Oops! I'm sorry, there is nothing you can do about it!" He laughed again.

Sakura let her anger take over her head. All she could think about was to get revenge for all those people that he had hurt just to get some power. She called upon the jump card and jumped towards Black Hope.

She aimed endlessly at him, showering him with sparks and flames. Black Hope deflected all the attacks with some sort of mirror force, sending the shot back at Sakura with double the force.

Sakura fell to the ground after being attacked by her own card attacks. Syaoran was looking at her – he had already mostly forgiven her now. He wanted to go and help her out, but his energy was failing him. After a few minutes, he would be a goner, just like Luke.

Sakura lay on the ground, looking lifeless. (Looking is the key word. She isn't dead YET, she's just nearly dead, but not quite. She just doesn't have enough energy to get up.)

Black Hope turned his back on her, thinking that she was already dead. He smirked and turned to face Syaoran, who was still struggling against the force that was still draining his energy little by little.

"Soon Li, I will have all the powers of the universe," he hissed satisfyingly. "And there's nothing you can do about it."

"You'll never have power!" Syaoran retorted. "You'll never be as strong as you want to be!"

"How dare you!" he shouted. "You just watch! I'll show you that I can get anything I want!"

Syaoran sniggered.

"I can't bear to watch! You're face is too ugly! Were you always like that? Or did you get it from your parents?" laughed Syaoran.

He knew it wasn't a time to joke around, but he knew he was going to die sooner or later, so why worry?

Black Hope gritted his teeth and grabbed Syaoran from the collar and picked him up roughly.

"What did you say?" he hissed.

"I can't bear to watch! You're face is too ugly! Were you always like that? Or did you get it from your parents?" Syaoran repeated.

"You dare to insult me?" he said.

"Yeah, I do. So, what are you going to do about it?" asked Syaoran.

If he had to die in the end, he preferred to die a quick painless death instead of a slow painful one.

Black Hope threw him onto the ground and took a step back.

"I'll show you," he said, deadly quietly. "I'll show you what power is!"

He concentrated his inner magical powers and summoned a dark energy ball. It was full of all the hatred that he felt for Syaoran.

"This is power," he said. "And you'll never have it."

He clasped his hands together and a great dark ball appeared before his very eyes. It had dark navy blue electric sparks flying out from it. Syaoran glanced at Sakura. She was still lying there, with no sign of life.

Black Hope threw the ball at Syaoran, as Syaoran waited for him to seal his fate.

TBC

Yay! Another chapter done...I really hope you enjoyed the story this far!

Sequel: 12 

**New: 3**

×¤º§ MγŝŦί© βļōŝŞöм дήģεĻ §º¤×


	32. Chapter 32

Twilight Wishes 

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

…Something… Flashbacks

"…" Speech

… Actions

_Italics_ Thoughts and accented words

# … # Songs and POV's

(…) My notes

… Time and scene changes

_Flashback from the last chapter..._

"_I can't bear to watch! You're face is too ugly! Were you always like that? Or did you get it from your parents?" Syaoran repeated._

"_You dare to insult me?" he said._

"_Yeah, I do. So, what are you going to do about it?" asked Syaoran._

_If he had to die in the end, he preferred to die a quick painless death instead of a slow painful one._

_Black Hope threw him onto the ground and took a step back._

"_I'll show you," he said, deadly quietly. "I'll show you what power is!"_

_He concentrated his inner magical powers and summoned a dark energy ball. It was full of all the hatred that he felt for Syaoran._

"_This is power," he said. "And you'll never have it."_

_He clasped his hands together and a great dark ball appeared before his very eyes. It had dark navy blue electric sparks flying out from it. Syaoran glanced at Sakura. She was still lying there, with no sign of life._

_Black Hope threw the ball at Syaoran, as Syaoran waited for him to seal his fate._

Chapter 32

Syaoran bowed down his head, closing his eyes.

'_Now's the time...'_ he thought. '_I'm sorry... Eriol... Tomoyo... Meiling... Mother... Sakura...Father...'_

He refused to let tears fall.

He could feel the heat of the dark energy ball now, just as it was about to destroy him, something blocked it way.

"SHIELD!" called Sakura standing in front of him.

She had used all of her energy to magically transport in front of Syaoran.

The dark energy pushed through the shield card and blasted Sakura.

Sakura flew backwards into Syaoran and knocked him down.

She lay eagle-spread on the cold, hard floor, barely alive.

Syaoran's eyes widened and ran to her side, ignoring the pain of the 'poison' running through him that was still sucking his energy.

"Why did you do it?" asked Syaoran with pleading eyes.

Sakura opened her eyes slightly, which were clouded with tears.

Instead of answering the question, she replied, "I'm sorry...for not telling you..."

"No...You can't die..."

"Syaoran...I –"

After that, she just blacked out. Syaoran started to panic.

He grabbed her hand. It was deadly cold and her pulse was barely there. She took really shallow breaths, which didn't even look like she was even breathing at all.

"In a matter of seconds, the Card Mistress will face her darkness," Black Hope said grinning.

"NO!" shouted Syaoran. "THAT'S NOT TRUE! SAKURA'S STRONG, SHE'LL LIVE!"

Black Hope shook his head, grinning.

"She may be strong, but no one can survive an attack like that..."

Syaoran turned his attention back to Sakura.

"Please..." he begged, his tears falling freely, but he didn't care any longer. "Get up..."

Sakura didn't move.

A tear fell onto Sakura's hand and sparkled in the light and disappeared.

"Sakura..."

The Hope card, which was still lying in Eriol's hand flashed a brilliant silver colour, but no one noticed this.

"Don't leave me..."

Black Hope laughed.

"None of your stupid chit chat is going to bring her back," he snickered.

"Please...just get up..." cried Syaoran, wringing her wrist. "I don't know what I'll do without you..."

The Hope card floated into the air.

"Please, Sakura...I love you..."

A gently gust of wind blew past.

A sudden emerald green mist burst out of Syaoran, as a bright pink one burst out of Sakura. The two colours formed into a shield-like ball with pink and green swirls.

It surrounded both Sakura and Syaoran and they were both lifted into the air.

The hope card rotated in the air in front of Black Hope, outlined in silver.

"The hope..." he read off the card. "No! This cannot be!"

The pink and green ball disappeared and in its place was a slightly transparent silver one. Syaoran and Sakura stood in the middle of it, completely healed.

The ball turned a blinding white colour and emitted white sparks out, landing all over the floor and disappearing through it.

One of them hit Tomoyo in the arm and went through her skin, healing her. Tomoyo stirred slightly and blinked open her eyes.

She sat up and gasped.

"Sakura..." she whispered.

Sakura smiled down at her.

"Tomoyo..."

Soon, Meiling, Eriol and Katrina awoke as well, completely healed.

They all stared upwards, transfixed at the battle between Black Hope and Sakura and Syaoran.

All the Sakura cards floated around the room, flashing.

Kero and Yue had both awaken as well, keenly looking onwards.

"It ends here," Sakura and Syaoran both stated.

They both held out one of their palms. A blinding white ball of light energy floated in between them.

"This is for everyone you've caused pain and destruction to..."

The ball of light grew bigger. They both shot it at Black Hope.

Black Hope struggled to fly away from them, his cloak flying behind him.

He looked backwards and his eyes widened. The massive ball of light was approaching him at a vast speed.

"NO!" he cried as the ball of light hit him. "THIS IS NOT THE LAST YOU'LL SEE OF ME!"

The ball of light blasted him into pieces and he disappeared into shattered pieces, just like Luke had.

Syaoran and Sakura were both lowered down to the ground by the transparent shield.

The shield flashed once again and disappeared, releasing them.

The Hope card turned back into its original colour – pink, and floated towards Syaoran and Sakura.

They both caught it at the same time and smiled.

Tomoyo, Meiling, Eriol, Yue and Kero all rushed towards them and embraced them in a big hug.

"Oh my gosh!" cried Tomoyo, hugging onto Sakura. "You did it, Saku, you beat him!"

"Tomoyo!" gasped Sakura, tears leaking down her face out of relief and happiness. "I didn't do it alone!"

She took a side wards glance at Syaoran, who was getting congratulated by Eriol.

"Syaoran!" he yelled, patting him on the back with a wide grin. "You did it!"

Syaoran just smiled and shook it off.

Eriol face suddenly turned serious.

"You've fallen."

"I know," replied Syaoran, smiling, now realizing what he felt for Sakura.

Eriol smiled slightly.

"As least you're admitting it now..."

Katrina stood in the corner, hidden in the shadows.

She had a small smile on her face, happy for all of them.

A small tear dropped to the ground.

'_Luke..._'

(I know it's kind of weird to bring in a different couple at this time, but oh well...)

'_I'll always be here..._' whispered a voice in her head.

Katrina wiped away her tears and smiled a true smile and went towards Sakura and the rest of the people.

"Syaoran..." said Sakura quietly. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier..." she said, still a little guilty.

"Don't worry," he replied, giving her a small hug. "I've forgiven you a long time ago."

Sakura smiled.

"I'm glad," she said, returning the hug.

They pulled away with a slight tinge on both their cheeks, but neither of them denied their feelings any longer.

"I've got something for you," said Sakura.

She pulled something out of her pocket. It glinted in the light.

Syaoran gasped as he saw what it was.

It was the same miniature sword charm that Luke had used to summon magic.

"It belongs to you," said Sakura, smiling widely.

"Me?" asked Syaoran weakly, not believing her.

"Yes you," Sakura replied. "I'll show you."

She held onto the chain and swung it in front of her. Everyone stood there, not knowing what she was going to do with it.

"Almighty sword of the Li,

Transfer all your powers to me."

Syaoran gasped at the chant, as did everyone else.

"Show me the darkness,

Show me the light."

Everyone was still staring at her, all thinking the same thought. '_How did she know the chant?'_

'Whatever it may be,

You'll show me the key."

Sakura finished the chant and a magical force filled the room.

"It belonged to your father," she spoke to Syaoran. "It belongs to you now – Take it."

Syaoran couldn't describe how thankful he was in words. He gently took the chain from Sakura's hand and pulled her into a big hug.

"Thank you so much, my Cherry Blossom..."

Sakura just smiled.

"You're welcome, Little Wolf..."

"KAWAII!" squealed Tomoyo, Meiling and Katrina altogether.

(Katrina is no longer bitchy towards them. She is actually a nice person deep inside.)

Everyone else just sighed. The Tomoyo-disease was spreading around – fast.

TBC

There should be one more chapter left until this story is finished! And there will also be one more page for all my thank-yous to the reviewers!

Thanks for reading!

**Sequel: 12**

**New: 3**

×¤º§ MγŝŦί© βļōŝŞöм дήģεĻ §º¤×


	33. Chapter 33

Twilight Wishes 

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

…Something… Flashbacks

"…" Speech

… Actions

_Italics_ Thoughts and accented words

# … # Songs and POV's

(…) My notes

… Time and scene changes

_Flashback from the last chapter..._

_Syaoran couldn't describe how thankful he was in words. He gently took the chain from Sakura's hand and pulled her into a big hug._

"_Thank you so much, my Cherry Blossom..."_

_Sakura just smiled._

"_You're welcome, Little Wolf..."_

"_KAWAII!" squealed Tomoyo, Meiling and Katrina altogether. _

_(Katrina is no longer bitchy towards them. She is actually a nice person deep inside.)_

_Everyone else just sighed. The Tomoyo-disease was spreading around – fast._

Chapter 33

"Now," said Tomoyo, with her finger resting on her chin. "How are we going to get back?"

"We could always use the chain thingy..." suggested Meiling thoughtfully.

Then, in the distance, they saw a little black got gliding around in the air leaving a trail of what looked like dust behind it.

As it flew closer and closer to them, they were able to make out what it was.

"It's some sort of pink and black butterfly!" said Eriol, squinting at it. "I've never seen a butterfly with those colours before."

Sakura's eyes widened.

"It's that butterfly!" she blurted out without thinking.

"You've seen it before?" asked Eriol, looking at her suspiciously.

"Umm..." replied Sakura awkwardly. "Yeah! I saw it in my dream!"

Eriol nodded, believing her. Sakura sighed.

"Do you want to get out of here now?" asked Meiling impatiently.

"Wait a moment," said Tomoyo. "I want to see it up close."

Sakura privately agreed with her.

As the butterfly flew closer, everyone could see every detail of its wings and the thin trail of glittering dust as it flew over them.

"Kirei..." whispered Tomoyo, pressing the zoom button on her video camera.

The trail of dust that the butterfly left behind landed gently on top of everyone and disappeared.

"We've already spent a lot of time here," said Syaoran. "I agree with Meiling. We should get back to school now."

As soon as those words left his mouth, all of them felt a tingling sensation as they dissolved into thin air, transporting to where they were previously.

Their bodies slowly dissolved from the tips of their feet upwards to their heads and reappeared again back where they were before.

Sakura and the others appeared back on stage at school, completely healed with absolutely no traces of injuries.

Kero returned to his video game, still with the words 'GAME OVER' flashing on the screen.

Yukito was eating again. (Was he doing that before they got transported? Anyway...let's just say he was...)

Sakura looked at the audience. They didn't seem to notice anything different.

'_Time must've froze when we got transported to that place_,' she thought to herself.

She glanced at Syaoran, who glanced back at her and they both smiled slightly and turned away again.

"THE JUDGES HAVE MADE THEIR FINAL DECISION!" said the new host. "LET'S HAVE A ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR OUR FIRST GROUPS OF WINNERS!"

They all held their breath.

"THE ELITE THREE! CONGRATULATIONS TO ERIOL HIIRAGASAWA, SYAORAN LI AND YAMAZAKI TAKASHI!"

The three of them walked awkwardly to the front of the stage and received the applause.

"BUT CONGRATULATIONS TO THE OTHER BOYS GROUP FOR GETTING THIS FAR!"

There was more applause.

The three boys that were part of that group stepped forward and collected their runners up prizes.

"NOW FOR THE WINNERS OUT OF THE GIRLS!"

All six of the girls on stage shuffled their feet out of nervousness.

"PLEASE WELCOME OUR GIRL WINNERS FOR 2005! THE FEISTY THREE!"

Sakura, Meiling and Tomoyo were a little disappointed, but were extremely happy for Rika, Naoko and Chiharu. They all gave each other hugs and whispered a little congratulations to them.

"NAOKO YANAGISA! CHIHARU MIHARA! RIKA SASAKI!" screamed the host as the three girls stepped forward, each with a big smile plastered on their face.

Everyone cheered for them.

"THERE WE HAVE IT, EVERYONE – OUR WINNERS OF THIS YEAR'S HIP, HOP AND TWIRL! I HOPE YOU HAVE ENJOYED IT!"

Everyone cheered again.

"Now," spoke one of the teachers into a microphone. "We will have a very special award this year that we have never done before."

Everyone in the hall exchanged glances of excitement.

"We have one more award to give out to two special winners – not necessarily the winners of today. This is the award we call the "cutest couple"."

Tomoyo glanced sideways and gave a fake cough. Eriol shifted his feet and smirked.

"This award is given to the "cutest couple", especially recommended by a few people from this school."

With this comment, Tomoyo faked a coughed again.

"Please welcome Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li!"

Sakura stayed where she was, not having taken in anything that the teacher was saying.

Tomoyo nudged her and Sakura said a tiny "Oww..."

The teacher cleared her throat loudly.

"Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li," she said again.

Sakura blinked, finally realized what the teacher was on about and blushed deeply and took a small step forward.

Syaoran gave her a small smile and she blushed again.

Tomoyo smiled evilly and glanced at the teacher, as if asking for permission.

The teacher gave her a slightest nod.

Tomoyo rubbed her hands together.

'_This is going to be interesting,_' she thought to herself.

She then glanced at Eriol and nodded to him.

She held up three fingers behind her back.

She put one finger down.

She put another finger down.

As she put the last finger down, she gave Sakura a large push, while Eriol did the same to Syaoran.

Sakura ended up in Syaoran's arms, both blushing heavily.

Everyone cheered.

"I love you, Sakura..." whispered Syaoran into her ear, still holding her.

Sakura smiled.

"I love you too."

He gently leaned down and slowly pressed his lips to hers, captivating her in a long, sweet kiss.

THE END

Yay! I've finally finished! Sorry for the incredibly long wait – I know this chapter wasn't as long as the others. I shall put up a sequel hopefully called 'Destiny's Bonds' as soon as possible, but I won't be able to update as soon as I used to. Even though I have holidays right now, I am still quite busy and my brother always wants to use the computer. So anyway, I hope you've all enjoyed the story and REVIEW! Please...

×¤º§ MγŝŦί© βļōŝŞöм дήģεĻ §º¤×


End file.
